The Renegade Revelation: Valla's Rise
by LuminousxRuin
Summary: A heavy re-write of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation focusing on plot and character development (with OC!Avatar) If fate gave you the chance to throw your empty life away for one of legend and myth, would you do it? For Liara, that decision came easily. What follows is a harrowing tale of bindings written in blood and love, where no decision comes without concequence (OC!Avatar/Shura)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: An awkward re-introduction to writing I suppose, but I like a challenge. This is pretty much my attempt at writing the game 'fire emblem: revelation' from an 'original' character (pretty much kamui) point of view and adding more to the story. I love Fire Emblem, I really do. But Fates/If had so much room for more characters growth and it felt like you had to do the right things at the right time or replay to constantly discover things. I want to build on the world in my own way. That is what also makes Fire Emblem so amazing to me. You can build so much in your story that it makes writing your own tale and weaving your lore in that much more appealing.

So I hope you all enjoy this. As I stated previously I am very rusty on writing and I'm dusting off my carpal tunnel to hit the keyboard with a passionate fury. May this tale entertain and implore you to dabble in the brilliant talents we all possess in some way to expand your imagination and ease the nerves in your brain! Even if you're not great at something, follow it. That is something I am learning right now. It doesn't have to bring you really anything but happiness to be true to you.

* * *

 **Title:** Meeting the Eclipse – Renegade Revelation

 **Rating:** T (possibly M later on)

 **Main characters:** Kamui/Avatar/OC, Nohr and Hoshido families, supporting characters

 **Warnings:** Inserted character/Focus on OC, language, alcohol/substances, sexual content, violence  
 **Summary:** _A young woman lost in thought makes a drastic decision that sends her to a whole other world where fantasy becomes reality and the game becomes deadly. Dawn and Dusk will unite to bring forth a new hero. But she's not the image imagined..._

* * *

 _Prologue: Routine Stampede_

Human beings are based on routine. From the smallest routine to the basics of nature, humans adapt to common practice and thrive on it. Whether that thriving is based on complacency or true endearing adaption remains unanswered. The 'day to day' as it is called is never ending, differing person to person and evolving over time. As a young woman jots down her homework for a college algebra exam study session she ponders these same thoughts. Two years spent in college. Not very far in to debt but enough to feel the loom off in the distance. Pink and gold decorate the planner in splatter design, filled with notes in somewhat-clean handwriting. Shifts written down for the impending week at work, study sessions, club activities; all contained in a single booklet that had become the epicenter of her balance in life. Balance as the result of routine to most is an achievement, that they can multi-task and remain diligent in their work. To her, it remained another reminder that nothing would go unchanged.

The lesson had wrapped up rather quickly with the reminders posted on the digital board and an email already buzzing on her cellphone. More reminders, sent to calendars, placed on notification to keep everything in check. Ungrateful thoughts of her standing in life continued to gnaw at her before a voice cut in. "Hey Megan!" Snapping herself back to the reality around her, Megan turned to the voice and found a classmate. "Are you going to the library to get some studying done? A few of us have been emailing each other to set up some times the next few weeks to prepare and we were wondering if you wanted to join us. You hadn't responded to anything that was sent to you." Taking a moment to breathe the young woman paused. "If you don't want to that's totally okay I just wanted to make sure though."

Standing from her seat Megan pulled her bookbag over her shoulders and pulled her hair out from the smushed space it had been caught in between said bag and her shoulders.

"That does sound good. I'm sorry I didn't respond I have been a tad bit on the busy side lately and checking my emails...well more like responding to emails has been a bit on the back burner. I'm sorry Kylie."

Kylie chuckled at the apology. "Why apologize? I know you're crazy busy. I figured I would ask in person. We have kind of lost that in this day and age haven't we?" Walking toward the doorway the two gave a quick wave to the teacher and were on their way. "We expect everything to go a certain way and when we have to do something a little different we feel a bit weird about it." Her dainty hand moved to her chin, rubbing it with some thought. "I consider myself pretty social, not too off the wall but I feel like I need to be more face to face about things you know?"

Megan nodding in agreement joined in on the seemingly one-sided discussion. "That's how most people are. I was just thinking about that. Everything boils down to organization ya know?" Catching herself at the bit of incorrect speaking she barely stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry to herself. "I don't know, you saying that just clicks so much with what I was thinking earlier."

"Scary right?" Kylie clapping her hands together she gave a loud laugh and shrugged. Outside it was a slightly warmer spring day. The campus wasn't large, but it could be buzzing on a busy day. Everyone was out and about. Some hiding from the sun and some playing music as they bathed in the rays. Megan could paint the picture of a 'typical, yet ideal' college in her school and it wasn't a complaint. Most people minded their own, and many like Kylie simply enjoyed being social enough to make friends in their classes to at least chit chat with.  
Toward the split of the walkway the two parted, agreeing on a time to meet up with the group and went their separate ways. Megan hadn't turned back to see Kylie wave at her as she went toward her usual location. The large pond on campus was an attraction for all and a perfect spot to relax. Instead of sitting by the groups of people Megan found her way to a secluded section down near the edge of the parking lot. Right near a chain fence keeping in the soccer balls that scurried most days she was lucky to claim the day as an off day. Numerous days Megan could recall sitting with a ukelele or with her classmates, enjoying the sun and relaxing with people. It filled the blank spaces in her mind, usually preoccupied by negative thoughts.  
Numerous festivals were held outside there, the large fire pit carrying a high fire and music carrying through the grounds. For a girl that felt lonely, Megan was busy quite often with activities.

Bag dropped to the warm grass she fell back and kicked her legs out with exasperation. Why thoughts had been spinning in her head lately was unknown to her. Maybe she was denying the voice in her head. Conversations with oneself debating the decisions you make and the path you choose. Many times Megan would find herself back at this point in her mind, waging war on the crossing ideas that took up her head. In no time the thoughts of her surroundings would be replaced with much more serious battles waging on in her sanctums. Her future, her ideal life, what she could do now and later on for 'x' goals and 'y' results. Stupid number crunching as it seemed to fly around her time and time again. This spot was supposed to be to clear your head. To gaze on the water and see your reflection, to see the animals at play and following biology in clear patterns...there it was again. Analytical priming at the pinnacle of it all, turning leisure into meticulous thought.

 _'You are the ocean's gray waves...destined to seek life beyond the shore...just out of reach.'_

Peeking up at the noise Megan propped herself up, turning in all directions to find the source of what that was. It sounded like a beautiful voice, harmonious in itself alone. Surrounding her had been what she was seeing the entire time. College students, faint drumming circles and strumming of guitars as some laughed and jeered in conversation. Maybe it was delusion and stress, maybe a voice in her head wanting to relax. Whatever it had been, it sounded beautiful.

Lying back to the heated ground she felt the breeze brush over her, grass and most likely small bugs tickling the bare skin she exposed to the light of the day. While she wasn't a fan of the summer, it was nice to enjoy the days that didn't feel like an inferno to her. Trying not to tan was a big issue for the college student, but some days a day outside seemed the perefct way to clear her head. Shorts and a tank top were ample enough for the beginning of a warmer time and the opportunity to dress down could never be passed up in the young woman's thoughts. Throwing her hair back she arched her back, stretching her muscles after being seated for the hours in classes.

 _'Yet the waters ever change...flowing like time the path is yours to climb...'_

Eyes opening wide at the voice yet again Megan groaned as her brown eyes felt burnt by the sun to a degree. Stupid decision to not get sunglasses out yet for the season. "Oww...why." A sad chuckle escaped her throat while she tried to recover in her sight. Rubbing her eyes she finally sat up, legs crossed as she shook herself to her senses. It felt like she had been asleep for quite some time, a long nap that she was groggily coming to from. "Stupid." When her eyes had finally opened and the discomfort had eased she froze, utter confusion taking her over.

Gone were the classmates and cheerful music. In place of that she was surrounded by forest, mountains in the distance. The breeze was soft, and the air somehow smelled different. It was crisp and clean, no smell of food or coffee hanging around or the sweat of students and athletes. Her surroundings felt so foreign yet peaceful despite the fear that was taking over her. Whatever it was, it was a long way from where she knew. Paying attention to her surroundings she noticed she sat just at the shore's edge of a large lake. A small circle of sand was near her feet as she remained in mostly grass. Water ebbing and lapping at the shoreline she sat up on her shins, trying to collect her current situation. Off not so far in the distance was a dock, not very large but it extended just a bit off the ground. On that dock a woman dressed in all white could be made out. Megan was sure she could see blue hair faintly, a stand out color like that hard to dismiss. Her hands were folded in prayer as she walked to the edge of the wooden dock, singing what Megan had heard before.

' _You are the ocean's gray waves...destined to seek life beyond the shore...just out of reach.'_

Watching from a distance the young student was unsure to say anything, let alone approach the woman. It was the same voice, there was no denying that. Whoever the woman was she lowered her hands and outstretched them, her song continuing as a dim light began to brighten in the distance. Standing up she began to move toward her, unsure of whether she actually should or not. But at that point she had no choice but to venture forward. The woman's singing became somewhat distorted as the light grew, approaching Megan quickly. Words became muddled, as if her Megan's hearing slowly tapered off worse than the distortion. Before anything could even be said a blink of the eye had suddenly brought her back to her surroundings.

The all familiar faces and sounds brought a sudden wave of comfort over her. Students, most recognizable, all sitting with their iced coffees and books open or music playing. Some playing Frisbee and dancing around while some even took naps under trees or in hammocks they had put up. A familiar scene that while still typical had brought some ease to her mind. Megan hadn't used any hallucinogenics and had to plans to. Smoking of herbal kind? Yes but not to the degree of hallucinations. That had felt far too real to her, as if she had been ripped out of one place and put right in another.

Without a word to herself or to the open area around her Megan collected her things and hurried off to her car. Clubs and the rest of the world could wait a day. The sudden throw off of her plans felt relieving, but worrisome as well. Why would such a strange thing such as what she saw suddenly call for a change to her plans for the rest of the day? Maybe it was a sign that she needed some rest. Time to fall into bed and simply soak in the moments of rest a little more than just her head hitting the pillow or a plush couch calling her name with a bowl of chips and digital movies galore.

On the drive home from class she had decided to go further from her 'norm' and picked up some food. Sushi at a local spot and some ice cream for later. Instead of saving her money for once she had decided to splurge a little, a treat that didn't happen as much as many say it should. Upon arriving home she had opened the door to her small apartment and found herself with empty space. As small as the space was, it had been furnished for nearly nothing and she had meticulously counted her dollars to keep the place as she worked. Finding a place for a reasonable price as a student was difficult but oh so worth it.

With a thump she arrived to the wraparound couch and turned on the television to head to online channels. With her food on the table in front of her she put her book bag on the wooden corner space of the wraparound and moved toward the bedroom as the channels loaded. Cheaper internet had it's own negatives but it still worked fairly well so as the cheapskate Megan was, she still considered it an investment luxury. Everything in her small home had been an accomplishment in her eyes. The work and hours put into all she had and what she did, for something that would one day be greater than all she had in front of her.

Before she could continue in immerse thought of her goals she refocused on what she had decided the rest of the day would be for, relaxing. Changing from her simple outfit into simply a tanktop and her underwear she returned to the living room and hunkered down for an afternoon of nothing but simply being what was foreign to her: a potato.

Evening's rise to the dusk had left her with a full belly and a satisfied evening of doing nothing. Such a foreign thing to the hard working girl had left her seemingly stunned by the simple act. It felt as if she had been relaxing for ages, even feeling lazy from her actions. Following that the perfect end to the day consisted of a bath and some music before settling in for the night. Her cheap speakers set to low Megan had put on some gentle music as she slipped into the warm water and reclined into the standard sized tub. For a small woman like her, it was nearly no problem to sink into the water. The only parts of her body still exposed being her knees and breasts she considered it a win to at least relax.

Quiet seconds turned to fleeting minutes as she sunk deeper into the waters. Time became non existent as she slipped into peaceful bliss. The smell of lavendar and mint took over her senses, easing the tention in her mind and muscles. As her face floated slowly to the water line her breasts sank into the water and she noticed something alarming. So did her knees. When Megan's eyes opened she found herself surrounded by water. She was slipping into the water and the bottom of the tub no longer existed. All that enveloped her was liquid, panic setting in immediately. Light glimmered above her as she sunk further. What she could see in the murky surface was her bathroom ceiling, tiles and wall falling further away from her as she sunk. Struggling and flailing got her no where as her body fell into the darkness of the water blow.  
Reaching up she wanted to cry and scream for help, unsure of what nightmare she was now involved in. Before she could open her mouth to scream Megan noticied that her nose felt fine, it didn't burn like times she attempted to dip her head in pools. Her lungs didn't hurt and she didn't feel different. She was as normal as she would be breathing on the surface. Bringing a hand to her mouth she let out a breath and was surprised at the result. She could breath perfectly fine.

A voice soon called out to her from above, the ceiling now replaced by a bright light that felt almost blinding to her. It illuminated the darkness that was slowly swallowing her.

' _You are the ocean's gray waves...destined to seek life beyond the shore...just out of reach.'_

A glimmering figure appeared before her, pure white but very clearly a woman's shape. The figure slowly approaching her it descended to meet her in the space, her hands extending out to reach for her. Megan watching she oculd see little bubbles around her, air still entering and leaving her lungs wthout a problem.

 _'Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time...the path is yours to climb.'_

Megan, unsure of what else to do began to reach for the outstretched hand. Her heart was pounding, ringing in her ears and pulsing in her temples. It was unlike any feeling she had ever known or experienced before. It covered her body as she extended a hand, struggling to touch the light that was near to her face.

 _'In the white light, a hand reaches through...a double edged blade cuts your heart in two.'_

Reaching for her, Megan soon saw images flash through her mind. Pictures of people she didn't know, yet they somehow felt warm, familiar to her. Families, appearing strong and united. Together as one. An overwhelming feeling soon took hold. For some reason, it had brought emotion to her. It didn't make sense, they were strangers. But the gentleness felt so real and reassuring.

 _'Waking dreams fade away embrace the brand new day.'_

Finally Megan's hand reached the figures, evoking tears to prick her eyes even in the water. The words repeating called through her heart, somehow hearing her voice repeating the words as they echoed around her.

 _'Sing with me a song of silence and blood...the rain falls, but can't wash away the mud.'_

Drawing closer to one another their figures lit in a warm glow as Megan could suddenly recall the words to the song, her eyes widening as the figure's face approached hers.

"Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride..." Singing underneath the depths shocked her, tears somehow falling in the water that surrounded her. "Can no one hear me cry?" Finally together the glow wrapped fully around Megan's form and they fell quickly into the deep. The song echoing around her it felt relieving from the fear that had overtaken her. So peaceful and gentle together, as opposed to the dreadful isolation she had felt just moments before. The immediate shift of her emotions and the acceptance of her situation should have alarmed her as the light grew around them. What appeared to be a face began to form in front of her, a woman's gentle smile as her hand moved to Megan's face. Details emerging from the glow appeared in elegant beauty. Long blue hair, standing out against the dark backdrop far off in the water. Skin as pale as Megan's, if not paler like porcelain. The long garments that had graced her had been gone, a slender body all that was shown in front of the confused woman.

In an instant the light expanded to cover all that was around them and the water seemed to disappear, leaving them to empty, pure white space.

"This is a path that there is no turning back from. Can you leave your world behind? For a tale unlike any before?" Emotions surged through Megan, images and memories flooding her. Whether the memories were past of future they painted a beautiful picture. Unsure of how to process all that was occurring Megan only answered with a simple statement.  
"I don't understand. Who are you?"

Smiling at Megan, the woman moved her other hand to her face, holding her firmly in front of her. "You are destined for greatness far beyond this world you know now. Dawn and Dusk will soon meet, an eclipse of the world. A hero must venture into the gray to save us. Be that hero."

Confusion overtook the student, giving up the attempts to process whatever what was occurring. She was positive she had taken no drugs. Maybe she was dying? "I don't understand what you're saying...am I dreaming? Am I...dead?"

Blue hair flew around them, almost wrapping Megan into the woman more than even before. "You are more than you know. The time to act is now, to be what you dream to be. A hero, a leader, more than you can even fathom." Mystery surrounded the woman, her face showing a frown. "It will not be an easy path. There will be blood, there will be tears, they will be joy...and pain...and love."

Golden eyes. She could make out the woman's golden eyes piercing her unlike anything she had ever seen before. "I am asking for all that you are, much more than I can ask for with nothing in return. But you are who we need, we have little time. The dusk and dawn quickly approach."

Raising her hand Megan moved to touch the one thing she could identify on the woman besides her bare form. The necklace hanging on her neck, a beautiful pendant with a stone in the center. One could swear it was as bright as the unnamed woman's eyes, if not more. In that moment Megan thought of all she knew. A comfortable, simple, quiet life awaited her if she emerged from the water. Most likely to never hear of this ever again. Maybe a dream, she will wake in a lukewarm tub with her phone battery long dead and she will go to bed to go back to normal life the next day. A split second called for her decision, and it seemed much easier to make in that one moment than the time lamenting over it in fear.

"Show me this destiny." Was all she muster before her eyes closed and the darkness took over to drift into a deep sleep.

Darkness was all that could be amounted to, like a distant dream that could not be glanced upon for recollection. Time drifted endlessly, seeming like an eternal slumber. Soon the pondering of death began to emerge, taking over the somber quiet that had felt peaceful. Before panic could set in, a voice called to her.

"Up and at 'em Lady Liara!" The voice immediately felt unknown, yet somehow familiar. "Get up! It's time to wake up!" Calling to Megan she followed it, confused by the name that she felt response to. Soon it grew louder and louder until it was as loud as it could be in front of her, echoing all around the young woman until her eyes opened.

"There she is! Lady Liara good morning!" Two women stood over her, appearing to be maids from how they were dressed and their posture. Long gone was the tiny bathroom and small world Megan once knew. A new dawn had emerged in a matter of seconds, with a fate rewritten by destiny's sudden change of direction. Darkness surrounded her, not a crack of light breaking through the large windows surrounding her room. If this was morning, it was dark and ominous, yet in a way hopeful. This path would be the beginning of a long and perilous tale. A young woman's sudden throw away of her continued path of living and acceptance of all she loathed would change the trajectory of destiny's path to more than she could comprehend at that moment.

* * *

 **End Note:** I know, I know. It's not an immediate start to the story. I don't know how often this type of story has been done on , I didn't look to be frankly honest. I imagine this has been done quite a few times. While I will stick mainly to the core story, I want to do more with the characters themselves. More development of them and things that may add to the story and their interactions. I hope you all give this story a chance and follow it! I want to do so much with it and I am sure as I get back into writing my fluidity will improve and I will be doing much more than I am right now. Hell, even looking back at my older work I can already see a difference if I may toot my own horn!

This will be based on revelations, as it has been my favorite one to play through so far with Conquest right behind it. I love the royal siblings and I feel like the story and so many other factors had so much potential. I will do my best to add to the story!  
Shipping wise (because y'all know that with the S-rank relationships I'm gonna be hitting that romance out of the park) I have a strong idea of who I'll be pairing Megan/Lisan with. It's MY favorite character of course. Some yuri will be included as well. Like I said please follow and favorite and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


	2. Nohr

**Author's Note:** Holy crap this already has had so many views it is insane! Thank you, everyone, for checking out my first chapter. I know it wasn't jumping right into the story but I kind of wanted to build the character a little bit. Megan...now Lisan is a girl based on our current time who gets pulled into this. I have so many things going through my head for this story I'm SO excited. I had finally finished revelations and with many tears and such love for this game, I'm going to replay it again and take it even slower. Focusing even more on relationships and other stories within the game. I might get the DLCs I don't know. So a question for y'all if you can help a girl out, are the DLCs worth buying? I was trying to look on forums but there's so much meme stuff and not really detailed answers it can get annoying. Let me know cause I'd love to get more Fates! I only have the conquest game on cartridge and bought all the others on e-shop they're all in my little world.  
Also! Just a reminder that while I am sticking to the main story I will be making modifications and SOME changes, giving it a new spin so to speak. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to what's to come!

* * *

 _Meeting The Eclipse – Renegade Revelation_

 _Chapter 1: Nohr_

* * *

From what felt like an extremely deep sleep, voices began calling out. The blur of a dream had been long gone from any recollection as the voices grew louder rather quickly. "Wake up milady!" There it was again, calling out to her and this time, rather urgent. It wasn't a voice she recognized, not a classmate or a neighbor, even a teacher on her worst days. This voice was unfamiliar, yet even without recalling the person it didn't alarm her stirring. Megan's eyes finally opened to the sight of two maids standing over her. "It is time to wake up my lady! Good morning!" Spoke one maid, with mint colored hair and a very refined tone.

"Up and at em Lady Liara!" Hands pressed down on the bed next to her with enthusiasm as the other maid joined in. _Who is Liara?_ Megan barely mumbled to herself. This maid appeared to be the opposite of the one standing next to her. Her expression was alive, one of excitement and a bit more happiness than whatever the other one could muster in Megan's eyes. Rubbing her eyes Megan began to sit up, noticing she was not in the bath tub she last recalled. In fact, the sudden alarm of being in a bed sent her into shock. All around her were a gaggle of people. Who appeared to be maids and butlers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see an older gentleman dressed in armor. "Good morning Lady Liara!"

Megan peeked down at herself, fearing that she had still been nude from the long bath she had been soaking in. Her body was covered in a long silk nightgown, a soft lavender one with white trim at the bottom. Even from looking down at her frame she could see her once shoulder length hair had suddenly grown out, chestnut colored locks falling down past her chest. This was making no sense, her cozy apartment and tiny world had suddenly been replaced with all of this and she had no idea why until suddenly it hit her. Holding her head in her hand Megan moaned in frustration.

"Lady Liara!" A polite man's voice called out, far too high to be the older gentleman's if she was basing it on appearances. "Are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

Megan looked over at him, he had already knelt before her, watching her with a concerned expression on his face. "I...I had a horrible dream. I'm so confused. I was told it is morning out yet by the looks of it, it seems like it would be evening right about now." Reaching up to her forehead the butler most likely felt for a fever and shook his head, the maids sighing with relief.

Finally the man appearing as a knight had spoken up. "Now Princess, you know quite well that even as it appears dark out, it is certainly morning. This land and it's darkness does not move based on the hands of a clock. It is before the crack of dawn and we must get you ready for training today. You are not even dressed yet."

Taking a second to breathe Megan turned to move off the bed and was quickly followed by the servants. Putting her hand up she briefly apologized and moved to one of the large windows entirely surrounding her room. The length of the windows astounded Megan, like something out of a classic novel. They reached from floor to ceiling and the curtains matched the length perfectly. Tugging on the curtain she rubbed the material between her fingers, thick yet silky. These were high quality garments like the sheets she had been sitting on when she woke up. Despite the wracking of her brain upon waking up, she wouldn't lie in saying that it had been a highly comfortable sleep physically.

Outside was a somewhat frightening scene. She didn't know yet, but the land she was now surrounded by was in the country of Nohr. The northern fortress of the region was a fairly large castle. Surrounding it to Megan's view were large rock formations, hills and canyons. Far from the morning skies she could recall all her life, this place seemed to be the opposite of that. All that stretched on as far as the eye could see was darkness. Not a touch of light from the sun could be found off in the distance. The candles burning around the room and in the chandelier above brought all the light that the room held.

"Why is it so dark?" She whispered, turning back to the group. Trying to remain calm was all she could do. Megan could recall what had occurred in that moment before everything faded to darkness. The woman with blue hair, her voice, the pendant on her neck. She was so warm, so comforting in such a scary place. Why she had searched out a plain girl like Megan made no sense to her. But the thought of her again made her heart race and face warm. Heat spread to her nose and even fingertips. How all that had occurred made no sense to her, but nothing was really making sense at the time anyways.

"Lady Liara? We still have to get you dressed and prepared for your training with your brother Xander." _Brother?_ Eyes wide she quickly turned to the maid. "Xander will be commanding you to arrive very soon and your brother's wrath will be without paramount if you don't hurry." It wasn't the woman with the long ponytail, but the girl with mint colored hair. "Felicia please get her armor ready, I will help Lady Liara get dressed in her clothes."

Felicia was her name then, Megan turned to the one now holding what appeared to be her clothes. "Okay Flora!" Escorting the men out of the room Felicia followed behind and shut the door. Turning to Flora the confused woman watched her with a careful eye.

"Come now, you must get ready." Flora was not stern, but certainly not very friendly. "Why do you appear so confused milady? You've been doing this for years. Did you hit your head in your sleep?"

Megan shook her head, not finding the urge to give her a response. Before she slid her nightgown off she turned to stare at Flora.

"What is it milady?"

Megan's flustered face certainly didn't seem to explain her frustration clearly. "Can you please turn away while I get dressed or something? I have no problem with you putting my armor on me, but I don't want you to see me without clothes on." Her response was blunt and somewhat cold. In the time it had taken her to stir she already found herself annoyed by her surroundings and a person she deemed not-so-pleasant. "Yes Lady Liara." Setting the princess's outfit on the bed and the armor beside it she turned to face the window and leaned on the pane. "Let me know when you are ready for your armor, Lady Liara." The silence crept over them for quite some time before Flora spoke up again. "If you do not mind me asking milady, what did your dream consist of?"

Struggling with the pieces of the clothing under her armor a sigh of defeat was given and Megan turned back to the maid. "While I tell you...can you help me? I forget with some of these pieces." Thinking that perhaps she was being too harsh and taking it out on the woman she sighed. "May I have some help, please?"

"Of course Lady Liara." Flora moved across the room in a blink of an eye, startling her master as she insisted Liara would sit down to pull her stockings up. "Now about that dream...are you okay milady?"

Leaning back on her forearms Megan took a sharp breath. "It was very strange. Things all happened, many different things, all at once. I'm so confused as to what it all was, I can't even begin to describe it Flora." Continuing with open ended answers she knew asking the maid for advice or answers would be pretty useless. But instead of being rude again, she wanted to be a bit more gentle in her approach. "I feel better though, and my armor is certainly fit and tight enough."

Hands clasped together lightly Flora nodded. "I understand milady." A small smile warmed her cool expression. "It will be alright. Stay focused on your training today Lady Liara! It's a big day."

"Why is it a big-" As Flora opened the door the young woman looked down at her feet. "Do I not have shoes around at the moment?" The maid's quizzical expression left her even more confused. "Is something wrong?"

Flora covered her mouth with her hand, seemingly about to apologize. "W-would you like boots today Lady Liara? Your battle gear has always been this..."

Megan paused for a second, the confusion of not wearing shoes weighing at her more than it most likely should have. "It is fine, I was just unsure if I...had any specific needs for my armor today from my brother for our training."

Whether or not Flora believed her was left up to interpretation but she simply smiled and continued to finis up tightening her armor. When it was done she gave a curt bow and moved to open the door out. Felicia was standing outside the door, backing away for a split second. "M-my apologies! I wasn't eavesdropping or anything! I was just prepared for you milady!"

"Sister! What have I told you about doing such ridiculous things in front of Lady Liara! What if Lord Xander heard of it? He would be outraged!"

Felicia gave a deep bow, a frown dimming the bright expression she had just carried. "My apologies milady. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize!" For a princess to cut in on the squabbling of servants shocked both the maids, smiling at the end of their puzzlement. "Seriously. Don't apologize. You were concerned and after the way I woke up this morning I'm not surprised your curiosity cause you to eavesdrop. It's okay...Felicia." Remembering her name took only a second while she took a deep breath. "Let us head for my training. I suppose it is super important."

Both of the maids nodded and set out to the end of the hall where Jakob and Gunter were. They moved down the hall in a quick pace. Gunter and Jakob speaking at her quickly, almost arguing over preparation for whatever she was training for. It was all faded noise in the woman's head. She was Megan, a young woman just barely scraping by in college to find something that could get her by in life. No one special to really anyone, a random woman in a crowd of people that didn't stand out. Suddenly that blank girl had become another woman entirely. A princess, a different name, home, life and a world that was far from what she knew. All that was around her was like a book she would read in high school. Sitting by herself in the corner of the library instead of surrounded by people in study hall.

Mirrors hanging on walls she strolled by allowed her to get a glimpse at herself. She looked primarily the same as before, besides the longer hair. When she finally got a second for a closer look, she had red eyes now, piercing like out of a piece of art. Ascension of numerous staircases and navigating down halls that seemed endless they approached a large wooden door than the others she had seen. A draft had come from it, a cool breeze coming through the cracks. Gently blowing against her face, she stood beside the door as it opened. The current was like a cool kiss of a spring night at home, early in the season and rich with the smell of fresh grass.

In front of the group was a young man, dressed in black armor and a book at his side. Looking very stern he stepped forward to Megan, the sound of armor clanking snapping the woman out of her thought of home. His eyes locked into hers, almost a scowl on his face. "Sister, come now you're late."

 _SISTER?_ Megan's face must have annoyed him even further as he squeezed between his eyebrows with a gloved hand. "I don't know what that face is for but I don't have time for that. Come on, before brother blames me of your tardiness. I don't need Camilla and Elise barking at me as well." He peeked back at her to see her face, surprised to find a concerned look. "Sister...are you okay? You look rather out of it. I realize that this is a very changing day but you have to stay focused."

"Wait what?" Stopping on the stairs the young woman didn't budge an inch. "Leo! What is going on?" He could see her eyes widening in horror at something. Little did he know the horror was from knowing his name. She didn't ask for his name, the maids didn't address him with anything but a bow and turned to scurry off. How did she know his name? It was then that it came to her. In the visions, he was there. He was part of one of the families. She had heard three other names. Camille, Elise and Xander. Those had to be the other people from the images.

"Sister. I know this is a very unnerving thing but you look as if your whole world has been crushed just now. Are you okay?" Genuine concern had covered his once annoyed expression, even down to his posture. He gripped her shoulders gently in a small swaying motion to calm her down. "Today is going to determine if you can leave the tower to go to the capital, for us all to be together without such a long journey for anyone. We can all fight together then sister." His grip tightened, book tucked under his arm he stared directly into her eyes like he was searching for the problem himself to resolve it quickly. "You have to do well and you have to do well against Xander. He has always gone easy on you but...I know you're capable, sister. You can do this." Behind him under his cape he pulled a bronze sword out of the sheath and handed it to his sister.

Wrapping her hand around the sword a new fear took over the young woman. She didn't know how to fight. How to carry a sword, fight with one, all of this was nothing she had a clue about. Now it was about to get dangerous. Whatever was going on, she had a very bad feeling about it the closer they got to the top of the tower. At the final curve of the staircase she could see the top floor and a ladder up to the wall with a panel that could be moved.

"He's waiting for me up there?" Pondering the location she turned back to Leo. "Really?"

"Even in a test, he still wanted to do this where he's always trained you at. Don't keep Xander waiting more than he's already had to." Figuring out where the sheath was at on her gear after peaking around she slid it in and climbed the ladder to move the panel. A hefty push up and over got her to the roof of the shorter tower. Standing up she could feel the breeze whipping around from the current of the mountains. It was truly a dark land. There was no indication of light anywhere around, not even a very early sunrise. The smell of the smoke on the cool morning touched the air coming from nearby. From what she could gather it had to be early spring or autumn from the slight nip in the air. With her surroundings there was little to provide any useful clues.

Across from her a tall, built man had been leaning on the foundation, staring off into the distance. When she approached he turned to face her, giving a small smirk at her. "Good morning sister, a tad late aren't we?" He was a very handsome man in the face matching his physical standing. Blonde hair, just a touch longer than Leo's. Armor clad just as his sibling, the older brother's suit was even larger than his little brother's armor.

Megan caught herself in the thought of how handsome the two brothers were and tried to re-focus on the situation at hand. She was going to be fighting this man, this man who apparently had been training her for a long time. Really she could apply 'apparently' to any statement at that given point given her confusion, but it was certainly a thought that controlled her attention. "Leo thank you for bringing her."

"Our sister seems a bit distracted she is speaking of a weird dream and seems to have forgotten things."

"Liara! Are you okay!" Concern suddenly broke on Xander's face as he stepped over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. His grip was far more gentle than Leo's, like a feather on her arm. "Did something happen? Did someone hurt you? I need you to be focused today, this is of the highest importance."

Nodding in response Megan tapped his hand and brought it down from her shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine." Lying to herself she sighed. "I just had a very tough time last night. Stress. I've very nervous about this if I may be honest Xander."

Removing his sword from it's spot he nodded. "Now is not the time to feel fear. This is a test to prove you are ready to join us outside these walls and contribute to the war-"

 _The war?_

"-and we have prepared for this for some time. Father is waiting to greet you at the capital and expects nothing but a successful result for you to finally bring our family back together again. We can talk about your dream afterward. But for now." Back to his sister, Xander turned and walked the slight incline to the top of the tower and pointed his sword back at her. "We must put all aside and see if are ready. Face me sister, as I am your enemy as of this moment."

 _No! I didn't sign up for this!_ Running toward her, Xander launched the first attack, his long sword swinging at her. She ducked back and down, rolling out of the way as she tumbled. Grabbing her sword she wrapped both hands around it. Blocking didn't look so hard on movies and shows she had watched. When he approached again she put her sword up to block. The sound of metal clanging caught her by surprise and she turned quickly, moving to knock him back. Seeing it coming Xander dodged her move and struck at her again, tapping her armor with enough force to knock her back. "What is this?" Seemingly insulted, Xander yelled toward her as she moved to stand up again. Minutes of this drug on for her, being knocked back and standing up again. For Leo it had to be somewhat amusing from her interactions with him earlier. One-sided assaults continued until Xander had knocked her back with more force than before. Stopping at the top of the tower again he looked down at her while Leo had walked over to stand beside his brother.

Fear overtook her at the sight of the two men standing above her, over her painted against the dark morning sky. Their armor could be as dark as the midnight it seemed, the gold trim lighting against the fire lit castle windows that surrounded them. "That's our sister for you." Leo chuckled, almost disappointed in what he was seeing. "You won't be the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day and dwelling on thoughts Liara." Hands behind his back Leo stood in a regal fashion that appeared arrogant to her, he certainly seemed to have the attitude to match in her eyes.

Approaching her again Xander spoke up. "Giving up so soon Liara? What has gotten into you?" Opposite of his sibling, Xander's tone sounded of anger and worry. "I expect more of you! You are a princess of Nohr! Stand with your sword and try again!"

Swirling in her head, her thoughts were like a hurricane that continued to grow without any signs of stopping. Forming and spinning rapidly to try to move in one clear direction. "Xander I...I-" Hearing his sword dig into the tile and roof of the building she saw him approach her step by step until his hand reached out to her, meeting right above her forehead.

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from enemies, you know this." Standing on her own Xander dropped his arm and went to pick up his sword again. "Father has been tracking your progress. If you cannot even land one hit on me today..." Looking down he tightened his grip, frustration evident in his tone. "You may never be permitted to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

Her hands had wrapped around her own sword, a rage building in her. What all this was, she couldn't comprehend. If what she had saw wasn't a dream, and this was all real, then what was she getting into? They spoke of war and enemies. Her dreams were so vivid of people and fighting.

...and that woman was no where in sight. But suddenly a fire had grown inside of her. Even though she did not know these people from her past, these people important enough to prove herself to. "Motivated now, are we?" Xander picked up his blade, aiming it for his little sister yet again. "Prove yourself to not only myself, but to your brother, and to my blade. Siegfried is a blade of honor, it will not be shown disrespect! Beat me in battle princess! Show us all why you deserve to be in the outside world! This is your only chance!" Taking aim to swing he stepped back, stance ready to pounce. "All the time I have put into training you has not been in vain, right? Show me!"

The two charged forward at each other again, Lisara moving to swing the blade with both hands she felt more comfortable than before in holding the weapon. Her elbows adjusted to bend instead of using stiff arms. Hands sliding to hold the blade easier her swings moved precisely as well. _'How do I know how to swing this? I've only ever held a toy sword!'_ Xander coming in for a swing near her neck she quickly moved to block it and again rolled away, only this time to pounce up and charge at him, striking her sword against his. _'Why does this feel so natural to me? Why does all of this feel organic? Like I know it?'_ Questions filled her head as Xander's screaming tried to command attention again.

Leo could see it, the conversation she was having with herself. His little sister seemed so off that day, different in her attitude and demeanor. Maybe something had clicked, something had changed in her. But there had been so sign of it. Possible questions wracked his head. The time she had spent living in a tour in the corner of Nohr's northern territory. Isolated from everyone she had been deemed almost an invisible princess. The only princess with less of a reputation-

His thought was caught short as the sound of a sword being knocked out of a hand following a yell called his attention back to the battle at hand. There she stood, bronze sword still in hand as she hovered over Xander. Fog had begun to slowly roll in, the morning fog normally associated with sunny skies had come in over the dark land, making visibility even worse than before. Siegfried had slid away, deciding the victory for the princess. Standing up Xander reached for Siegfried and walked ahead to raise his hand. Green hues illuminated from his hand and a gold pattern lit up on the roof tile. "What is that?"

"A dragon vein. We can repair our wounds on it." Walking over the two stood next to one another as the glow overtook them. Wounds and calluses on her hands quickly repaired themselves and the stiffness she felt in her shoulders drastically reduced. "Our royal blood, that of dragons, allows us to call on the power of the dusk dragon. I'm surprised you don't remember, your fascination with dragons has always been an oddity. Not a bad one, just an interesting one for such a little princess."

Scoffing at his statement Megan crossed her arms. "Big brother I may enjoy what I enjoy. Whether that is flower spotting or studying dragons, I shall do all to my heart's content." Where that had come from in her head even shocked her. She didn't know this man and she sparred with him and just at that moment called him 'big brother' as if it was so common to her.

The two returned to the walking space down below the ceiling and out to the terrace of the tower. Joining Leo the two turned to face their sister. "Well done Liara, you truly are getting stronger every day."

It was not much to blush over, but Megan still found herself blushing about the praise. "Thank you brother. I couldn't do it without your dedicated work." Leo rolling his eyes at her remark got her to stick her tongue out at him. Again, such an action shocked her. She didn't even do things like that with her own family.

"You have natural talent Liara. It is undeniable. One day you will be a great warrior, maybe even the greatest warrior of Nohr." Shaking her head in disagreement he did the same. "No, I see it in you. Do not doubt yourself with all the work you have done to accomplish your goal. I do not joke about things like this, I mean what I say."  
Facing the east portion of the castle they looked on to where the sun should be rising. "Deep in my heart, I believe you could be the one to make the sun rise over Nohr again one day."

Before Megan could offer rebuttal, Leo beat her to the punch quite swiftly. "How typical, brother. You do know true strength is more than just mere swordplay, correct?"

"Leo..." Why she felt bad for what was said was beyond her, that level of sympathy was something she never understood. But suddenly it had hit her, feeling bad for the compliment even slightly insulting him.

"Calm down little brother." A chuckle escaped the eldest brother's throat. "Always so competitive. You are a formidable mage, one who commands amazing power and has talent beyond description."

Leo's acceptance of the compliment seemed non-existent as he continued. Grunting at the words of praise he added on to his statement. "Remember well that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power. There is far more under the surface and more to it than meets the-"

"Now I remember!" Pounding her fist into her open palm Megan exclaimed. "Leo! There's been something I've had to tell you since I saw you! Xander just reminded me of it!"

"Is this what was bothering you earlier little sister? What is it? You are interrupting an important discussion with something that has to be of the uptmost importance-"

She snickered at the follow up statement. "Your collar is inside out."

"WHAT?" Leo bickered, muttering under his breath as the noise of women approached. "Oh perfect timing. Xander! Help me!"

The elder brother began laughing at the confusion. "You complain of your sister fighting half asleep but it appears someone got dressed half asleep. Brother, what are we going to do with you?"

In a quick sprint Leo had moved long down the terrace, yelling back at his siblings. "Why didn't you say anything earlier? I knew something was wrong!" All they could make out as he returned from adjusting his collar was his fidgeting and adjusting himself before he returned to his siblings, now doubled in numbers.

Wide eyed at the two females approaching she remembered the mention of the two other names. They were the same girls in the distant images that fogged her memory. The family was the exact same. Running up to Megan the small blonde sister inched closer until she was hugging her.

"Darling, are you okay? Xander didn't hurt you during practice right?" Asked the older sister, a busty, curvy woman with long lavender hair.

Megan could feel the smile of the younger sister pressing into her abdomen. Soon she jumped up and spun her around, whirling the two until they returned to their original standing position. Her head was burried back into Megan's abdomen and chest. "I love you so much big sister. I love you more than anything in the whole world! I'm so happy to see you!"

Again the annoyed brother spoke up. "Elise when are you going to act as the adult we all know you are?"

Camilla, the princess assumed, had wrapped her arms around the other two females and replied to the brother with a raised tone. "Well I think her cheer is refreshing for this gloomy kingdom, little brother."

"You all are so interesting." Megan whispered. Turning to their sister Camilla and Elise looked in slight confusion. Memories existed in her head of these people, even though this was the first day she was meeting them. The memories were warm, and loving and gentle. Never before had she been with these people who called her sister, but she felt so accepted. Nothing of them felt evil or harming. In her heart she felt strings pull at the acceptance. It was so foreign and beautiful. Tears stung at her eyes as she covered her eyes.

"Big sister!" Elise wrapped her arms around Megan, sniffling at the sight of her sister on the verge of tears. Camilla cut in as well, concern for her arising as well.

"Liara, are you okay? Who does big sister have to kill? I will gladly do it!"

"You all are so patient with me, I don't know why."

Xander cut in, joining the bundle of an almost-hug. "When you lost your memory, we were so afraid, but we knew that we would love you the same and more."

Lost memory? Suddenly it made sense of when everyone wondered if she had hit her head and didn't seem too upset by her questions. If she had lost her memory, whomever she was, it made sense for the situation to occur. But then a new question rose. Did the blue haired woman had to do with the loss of memory and the identity that she had taken on? She was no where to be found. If she wanted to find her, she would have to leave the castle. To do that, she had to fight Xander and win, and she did. Whatever awaited her out in this unknown land, finding the woman she saw would be imperative.

"We are grateful for you, sister." Xander had added gently into the embrace, holding Camilla and her in his arms as Elise remained in a blissful squish of all of them. Leo standing on the side scoffed at their actions. "We also have new-"

"No I am telling her Xander!" Camilla peeped out, directly into his ear as he held it in reaction. "My dear Liara! Father wants to bring you to the capital!"

Between Camilla and Xander her head moved back and forth, trying to wrap her head around the declaration. "Does that mean-"

"Yes! You are finally leaving this drab castle!" Camilla rested her arms one atop the other, pushing her chest up as a result. Her armor matched the brothers', black and gold, ready for the fight immediately. "I can't imagine how lonely it has been here without us to keep you company. I'm so sorry darling. But now you're free! You're coming home with us!"

Hug now over, Elise had clasped her hands together, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Isn't that exciting? Big sister is coming home!"

Suddenly she was leaving the place that she had apparently called home. Maybe in that time she had been in the dark, that time she had seen the woman, maybe that had been the time she lost her memory. Questions of her previous life and what she had called her life suddenly began to fly around again. "Yeah, I can't believe it. I'm leaving here...I'm going to the capital. Now that makes me a soldier, correct?"

The group nodded in agreement, Xander's smile gracing his features again. "We will be discussing everything with Father when we arrive. In the mean time we must get going immediately."

In the blink of an eye a few things were packed up for the princess and they were soon exiting. Servants had given a quick fond farewell to her on her way out as she approached the doors. At the end of her goodbyes was a small maid that she could faintly recall even though she hadn't spoken to her.

"Lilith." A warmth had overtaken Megan, smiling at the woman. Memories had been filling her head rather quickly, removing at least introductory discomfort.

"I hear you are going to the capital now. I bet you are glad to be leaving and finally going out into the world, Lady Liara!" Adding on at the end of her statement. "Sir Gunter has asked me to go with you to care for your horses while you're busy."

Nodding as a thank you, Megan, smiled. "Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it, Lilith."

"Are the horses ready? We must go at once." Xander asked, ready to return to his home and leave the dull castle that his sister had called home for so long.

Soon they were departed and on their way to the capital. They had talked among each other the whole ride back. Discussing Liara's kindness in numerous ways. That name continued to ring in her head. Liara as they called her. Princess Liara of Nohr. If this was the name she was to go by she could, but she wanted more answers than what she had been given so far. At the moment she was simply a princess with a forgotten memory surrounded by very nice people who called her family. It was a closeness she wasn't very familiar with, but it felt nice. People who were genuinely concerned about her well being and safety, who wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

Before long she would drift into sleep, the siblings all ogling at her as she slid down in the carriage sleep. Elise and Camilla snuggling her between them they joined her in sleep, passing the towns and lands to return home as one family. Xander glanced over at Leo who continued to read his book. Something felt off to the eldest prince but he couldn't place exactly what it was, and at that point he didn't know what exactly to ask. The answers would come in time, they had bigger problems to face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's officially chapter 1. I had finished revelation a little bit ago, my feels. MY FEEELS. But I was super excited to get to writing and I'm going through the game again. I love the Nohrian family. Everyone was saying that the Hoshidian family was the fun one but I would honestly want to be around the royal family. They seem very fun and even when they're on edge they still care for each other so much, it's beautiful.

I'm just super excited to be writing this. I want to do so much with it and evolve my own little stories with it. I honestly felt uncomfortable for so long at the thought of writing fanfiction but I know my muses need to be free and my obsession with this game can only be satiated by making it worse. Please favorite the story, follow and if you'd like leave a review! I would really appreciate it! Have a wonderful day!


	3. Gift of Ganglari

**Author's Note:** Thank you SO much for all the love you all have given the story already! It's gotten so many views and I'm so happy people are reading it. It seriously makes my day. Just sitting here having a drink while I write is really so stress relieving it feels great. Recently I've been taking more time for myself. That time for myself is aka me investing in getting my hair done, doing relaxing things for myself, and being a complete and total social recluse at this point.

I also wanted to share that I have a tumblr now! I've done a full profile of Liara on there so follow me! my account name is luminarygarbagequeen. I will be posting a lot of stuff and art for the story on there!

But anyways, let the chapter commence!

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari_

Riding to the capital had proven quite the distance. Awoken from her sleep numerous times, Megan had been informed of their location and filled in with stories here and there about their father and current situations. They were going to confirm that she could now leave the northern fortress, and something had been said about proving her worth. King Garon was his name, her apparent father. In these stories and updates had also been tales of Garon as a wonderful father. One who gave piggy back rides and wonderful gifts during the holidays. A man that would comfort the children when they cried and make as much time as he could for them between all of his duties. He sounded like a wonderful man to the young woman. Radical actions of the king soon overtook the discussion, the family agreeing that he had changed somewhat in recent time. Accounting it to stress they simply spoke of his focus on the war and defeating a land called Hoshido.

From what she was told, Hoshido was a land full of rich sources and evil people. They sought to destroy Nohr and all who had Nohrian blood. Their animosity had risen tension in the fairly small carriage, causing the confused princess to feel even more uncomfortable than before. Hoshido had to be dealt with swiftly in the words of Xander, from King Garon of course. Xander's loyalty to him was unshakable. Clearly he marveled his father from what Megan could witness in their discussion. He held Garon on a high pedestal in his actions and conquests. As the next in line to the throne based on birthright it only made sense for him to pay such close attention to the King.

Easing the tension Elise exclaimed her excitement repeatedly about having her sister finally come home with them. In the short time she could truly recall Elise, Megan had already fallen in love with the smallest one. She was so cheerful and optimistic, her heart was full of joy and happiness and being around people like that was hard to find. To be called her sister and feel the care that Elise had shown her was heartwarming to say the least. Finding herself curled up on by Elise the princess sighed, rubbing the back of her Elise's head as she passed out for a longer portion of the ride.

"If you do not remember yet sister, the city we are going to is the capital, Windmire." Xander turned his head to face his sister head on. Leo sitting next to him had glanced up from his book as Camilla turned to face three of her other woken siblings. "It has been a very long time since you have been to the capital, at least that you can remember."

Their venture had taken them through numerous small towns, all reflecting similar situations. Dark skies, quiet folks and blank faces. For such a bright light her 'siblings' glimmered with as a unit, the land they would one day inherit told a different story. Gloom and despair seemed to be the one common trait that encapsulated Nohr. Some areas they trekked through had met them with light rain and rumblings of thunder. Others were simply dim, clouds blocking all light from touching the land. That specifically had been one thing confusing the young woman. Why was the sky so dark? Apparently it was morning. Most mornings the sun would at least give hints of it's arrival. Even on a cloudy day she could spot more light coming from the east. A reason why she had chosen to go to the college she was attending was the climate she would be in. While the price reigned supreme in savings, she had done extensive research on the place she would be calling home for quite some time. The climate was considered a high ranking point of most reviews. Wonderful weather most of the time, some hot late spring and summer days if you stayed on or near campus for the semester. At the point of winter it could be either fairly mild or absolutely insane. Her apartment being so close to her school she would find herself camping out at the school with students attending winter classes. Generators ran, kerosene heaters kept them extra warm if needed, and their food was heart soups and meats and it was a great time had by all. They would share horror stories of classes and discuss finals, eventually leading to running outside into the snow in sheer joy only to return a short time later nearly frozen.

Thinking of where she had recently come from with such fondness had taken her far from her physical location. Her siblings had been drowned out with fond memories and acquaintances that would catch up with her on her day-to-day ventures. Coffee meetings with classmates in the lounge, bonfires and strumming the guitar. If she could get her hands on a guitar again she would just love to run her thumbs over the strings one more time, playing simple chords and singing horribly with everyone all through the night. Well...until security stopped them.

Memories floating in her head of times she enjoyed had been interrupted by Camilla poking her sister with a stern force. "Camilla! What the hell?"

"You looked so cute day dreaming darling, but you should be paying attention to your brother!" A flip of her lavendar hair and a casual smirk being the elder sister's signature on any statement. "Xander you do sound a bit drab and dreary talking about our home like that."

"Little princess..." Xander sighed, a light chuckle escaping his throat. "I know it may seem like distant memories to you but they are very important. This is the place you called home since you were a little girl."

Pulling her lips in Megan looked down, a bit embarrassed to upset the young man. This did not go unnoticed by Xander. "Liara...do not get upset, please. I can't stand to see you upset over something so small. You always want to make everyone happy." Against the window of the carriage, Xander had rested his chin on his hand, smiling back at her. "I am giving you quite a bit of information after leaving the northern fortress. Spending so much time there...this must be like information falling all around you. My apologies."

Going by the name of Liara seemed to get easier very quickly. 'Megan' never really fit her, at least she thought so. When she asked her mother why she was named that on a random day, the answer had left her a tad sad. _'We couldn't think of any names, we really couldn't. A nurse recommended it as we went through a baby name book. Your middle name was easy it was your grandmother's. But your first name was really tricky.'_

Liara sounded so exotic and powerful, making her blush at the thought. Going by that name did not feel strange, it felt as normal as the name she carried previously. "No Xander, do not apologize. I am just thinking about all that is going on...my head is spinning in thoughts and it is very hard to remain focused, you know?"

It seemed as if all of her siblings were suddenly concerned by her statement. "Now sister, you have been fairly scatter minded if I am to put it bluntly." Leo had looked up from the novel he was reading. He was the picture perfect definition of regal in appearance. Legs crossed he had posture that was second to none, carrying even his chin and head in high regards. He was truly a piece of work in the way he spoke and how he carried himself. Eloquent and stern, yet somewhat of an airhead as well when he did not catch himself. Camilla was similar as well. Such a beautiful and well spoken woman...except when it came to her siblings. Slightly clingy being an understatement, she was also quite funny in the short time Liara had spent with her. Even Elise was a unique girl, so kind, sweet and affectionate. The only sibling she didn't have too much of a clue about was Xander. Memories that had entered her head as she woke up painted him as a stern yet kind older brother. Picture perfect in caring for his siblings and dedicated to his homeland. He was truly a fearsome man to the eye, striking the hearts of men not only with his sword, but his intimidation.

"I am far from scatter minded. Just...occupied with thought." Her response was a poor repeat of what her brother had spoken.

Xander frowned, glancing down at Leo as he gave a troubled look as well. "Is it anything you can talk to us about little princess?"

Taking a deep breath Liara looked back to the family and dropped her shoulders. "I just...I had a very weird dream. I feel like everything is a jumble in my head. Whether they're memories or illusions I'm unsure but there's so much that had been going on before I woke up."

Camilla reaching for her shaking hand, Liara continued. "I just do not get it. I feel like I draw blanks on so many things...yet you all are so supportive."

Chuckling at the response Camilla tightened her grip around her sibling's hand. "Darling, we love you very much. Regardless of your memory, you are still our sister. You always will be. Nothing in this world will ever change that."

Words like that had always been foreign to Liara, unspoken from family and friends. Actions like that touched her heart, stirring emotion she thought had been long gone for quite some time.

"Thank you, sister." The two smiled at each other as Elise turned over and grumbled something that no one could understand.

Leo sighing he returned to his novel, still peeking up at Elise and his sister every few minutes. "That girl will sleep through anything and use any of you as a pillow if she can do it."

Appearing a bit more relaxed Xander had uncrossed his legs and moved to the opposite leg. "Says the brother who always lets Elise snuggle up to him when no one is looking. Your ego is certainly inflated today dear brother."

A blush covered his face as Leo looked away. He didn't want to admit that he enjoyed spending quality time with his sisters. Ever since they were little Leo had gotten to spend more time with Elise and Liara than Camilla and Xander, who were being trained for combat already in their early teens. Despite his appearance, words and actions, he loved his little sisters more than he would ever admit.

"Xander, I am simply stating the obvious. There will be time to discuss Liara's condition later...we're arriving." Liara turning to the curtain over the window she was obliged by Leo opening it for her. "This is home little sister."

The faint glow of a city could be seen in the not-so-far distance. A large wall surrounded the location, not revealing much of the inside besides the light rising above it to the dark skies. "Welcome to Windmire, darling."

Liara peered out the carriage, somewhat confused by the surroundings. The streets were lit and barely anyone was on them. A few people going back and forth, but for a large space of land like this, she expected bustling streets and vendors everywhere. Something like the movies she had watched in school about medieval life. This was the total opposite of it.

Their carriage moving down the streets Liara did not dare to question the quiet to her siblings. Approaching a gate Liara sat up, still peaking at the sights before her.  
"Silly girl, this is only the outer ring. The bottom of he capital's inhabitants." Camilla chuckled. "Your interest is so cute Liara, do not think poorly of it. It's so cute!"

"Outer ring?" She asked quietly, not surprised that for the lavishness of their carriage and armor, that the class divide in Nohr was so vast. "So now I believe we're going to the middle class?"

Xander cut in. "The outer ring is for the simple citizens, the ones we fight to protect." Adjusting himself in his seat Xander pointed out the window to the upcoming wall. "This ring we are approaching is for business merchants and the next level houses the nobility. It is not a very large divide. Father never intended for it to be a class divide, simply a way to keep business in the core of the capital for all people to commune to." A look in his eye caught her attention. It appeared longing, somewhat sad.

The merchant ring of the city appeared a bit more busy, some people mingling and trading in the main streets they passed. Folks waved to them, some looking scared as they did so. Elise popping up she threw her head out the window, waving at people. Liara noticing the genuine response from people to the youngest princess she smiled. Elise truly did have a way of lighting anywhere she was with a positive light. For the short time she could truly recall the young lady, she had already brought a smile to Liara's face many times.

Before long they were approaching another gate that lead into the nobility's ring. Lavish houses were on display, the streets bustling more than in any other part of the city. Family waved at each other and she could overhear the jumble of discussion and laughter from people they passed. Like night and day it didn't surprise Liara, now seeing a hefty amount of the depictions she was intrigued by in class.

Large marble gates were soon before them and opened with a loud rumble. "Here we are darling." Camilla tapping her excited sister's shoulder she motioned to brush her shoulder. "Elise make sure you are prepared to see father. This is a special day after all."

Brushing her hands over her dress quickly Elise nodded and returned to sitting next to Camilla. "Now Liara, let us do the talking. We will handle this. Whatever father tells you, just pay attention and obey, understood?" In a tone that was stern, yet concerned and easy, Xander was sure to get his point across.

Nodding at him, Xander gave a brief smile, the bags under his eyes peaking up just a bit. "I know this is nerve wracking little princess. But you will be okay."

Suddenly the carriage dipped, the unprepared princess falling forward to the other side of the carriage. Her brothers catching her Leo let out a sigh. "You are a clumsy woman, you know that?"

She growled at him, pushing herself up to squeeze between her brothers now. If she was being honest with herself, she looked nothing like any of them. Liara looked the same as she did as Megan, except she now had pointy ears. At the thought of them she rubbed her fingers over the end of her ear, blushing at it. These people looked nothing like her yet they called her sister.  
"I just...I was not prepared for that."

"It's fine Liara." Leo sighed, tucking his novel away under the seat. "I am only poking fun at you. Allow me some enjoyment of this trip won't you?"

"Leo you are certainly on a roll today." Camilla laughed, crossing her legs and arms. "I'm certainly ready to get out of this carriage though. My legs are so sore..."

 _Damn it, Camilla..._ Liara thought, suddenly noticing the tensing in her muscles. She was positive her siblings felt the same as they all had started moving as well. _Always one person._  
Soon the doors to the carriage were open and the two sisters fell out, stretching as soon as they could. Leo had grabbed his book and hopped out, hitting the ground with a light thud. As Liara turned to follow she heard Xander clear his throat. He had already been out of the carriage, his hand extended up to her. Reaching out she grabbed on to his hand gently, her heart racing at the interaction. She had never been shown an act of kindness that simply and old fashioned before, making her face heat up as a result.

A small jump had brought her to the floor and back down next to Xander. Looking up at him she gave a warm smile, her cheeks still rosy. "Xander you always know how to make Liara's heart skip a beat! How adorable! Ever since she was a little girl!"

"Oh behave Camilla. You know that Elise and Liara must be treated like the princesses that they are if they are to one day become queens. I will always look after them." He smiled down at Liara, causing her heart to rush. How did this man so quickly make her blush? Normally for her men weren't that interesting. Sure a few now and then would come along that were cute, or she would not mind speaking to; but they would be gone as quickly as they came as she did not give them much of her time. Here a man had taken a gentleman's stance and helped her out of the carriage. It all felt so foreign, but she enjoyed every second of that moment.

"Let us go now, we have to report to father at once." Xander leading the way Liara followed behind with Leo, her sisters in the tow of the group. When Liara looked down she ran to the open space of the catacombs, peering down as a gust of wind shot up.

"What is that?" A large castle lurked at the bottom of the chasm, a bridge extending from the center at the castle's doors to the catacombs itself.

"Home darling!" Camilla sang, pulling her sister along. "As much as I love the excited look on your face we do not have a moment to spare! Father wants to see us all, including you, at once upon arrival! We don't want to keep him waiting!"

Being pulled along she turned to join her siblings once again. Walking didn't take nearly as much time as she thought it would by the look of her surroundings. Soon they were in front of the long bridge she had seen from up top, a draft still blowing at the center of the crater. The walk itself was quite ominous, Liara's feet slowing as she moved along. Elise had turned back to wave her over, her other siblings far ahead of her. Fear overtook her, an ominous feeling in the air. If she could describe it, it would be like an anvil slowly pressing in to her chest, forcing the air out bit by bit.

Maids had greeted the family, the doors open for them to proceed as they went up a flight of stairs that circled around. The castle was dark, fitting of the romantic gothic nature Liara assumed upon her arrival to the city. Following her siblings down countless hallways they soon arrived up another small flight of stairs to a large set of wooden doors.

"Are you ready, sister?" Leo turned back to her, a tone of concern in his voice. "We'll be with you."

Liara nodding she couldn't tell them no, and there wasn't much to say anyways. This man she was meeting was supposedly her father, but then where was her mother? A thought of her real parents flashed in her head, angering her. No...there was no need for those thoughts where she was now. The doors opening revealed a booming voice to introduce them.

"Your majesty! The princesses and princes have returned with Lady Liara!" The group approached the figure sitting on the throne. He stood slowly, his eyes locked on a frightened Liara.

As they stood in front of him she could feel herself begin to sweat. This man was fearsome and large, his armor as large as his appearance he had a somewhat...dead look in his eyes. Something felt very wrong about the man her siblings called father, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"You've come a long way to me. I am glad to see you made it safely, Liara." His voice was very dark, almost monotone compared to the full-of-life tones of his children.

Liara, uncertain of what to do, knelt before her father. Her siblings were surprised by her actions, while the king watched on, intrigued. Searching for words in her head Liara could feel the pressure mounting on her. For a woman that could give speeches in class and lead in projects and work, she fell short before a mighty king. "Y-yes...father." She gulped. "I have wanted to see you for so long father. T-to remember the place I...I called my home." Her fist clenched against the ground her arm was violently shaking. Peering up the steps to him she took another deep breath and exhaled. "I have waited for this day, father."

Garon rose a large glove-laden hand, waving for the princess to rise. "It is because of your diligence and hard work that you arrived here. Nothing short of that." If there had been a bond to her 'father' that statement would have stung her far more than it did. "I have been told that your training with Xander has proved fruitful." He turned his head to the eldest son. "That you will soon be capable of leading as he does."

Shock set in from the declaration, unnerving her from the tales being woven and spun all around her. "It is time for you to be of use my daughter." His words continued to swipe at her. "For you to be of use in Nohr's path to glory across the world. No one will stand in my way." A smile had emerged on his twisted expression, disturbing Liara.

Elise spoke up, her small hands shaking as they remained tight around her troubadour staff. "Father...pardon me. W-will Liara be alright outside the castle walls?"

The elder sister nodded as well, arms crossed underneath her large bosom. "I am worried as well Father, if I may interject." Camilla appeared to be rather outspoken when it came to her little sisters. "I do believe it's quite dangerous for Liara to be outside the walls. More specifically the magical barrier we had placed."

 _Magical barrier?_ Liara thought, confused at the notion of such a thing. She would have to keep reminding herself of where she was and what she was doing. This was far from the simple boring life she had led her entire life.  
No...she had to speak up. If she was brought here to lead some kind of life, it certainly wasn't to live in a castle spiral, waiting on some sort of ending like a fairy tail. "Camilla, if I may." She cut in, surprising both the king and the princess. "I...I have proven my dedication to be out of the castle and to assist in any way I can. So please father..." Looking up at him she placed a hand over her heart. "Allow me to prove myself not only to you but to my siblings as well!"

 _'No you're not you idiot. You don't have a clue of what you're talking about! What the hell is wrong with you?'_

King Garon scoffed, seemingly annoyed by the whole dispute between the siblings. "You are all here to discuss important matters, not trivial ones." His cold statements continued to stab at her. Why did it hurt coming from someone she had no true connection to? "We are at war with Hoshido, I have no time for your spats. Do you know of this Liara?"

She nodded, speaking up as a better response. "Yes father, my siblings informed me of further details on the way here."

That seemingly pleased him as he continued without a remark. "Liara, our family, the highest royalty in the land, are descendants of the first great dragons that roamed the earth." He paused, taking a step down he rested his hands behind his back. "With that power we will crush anyone who dares to step in our way on the path to total dominance. My daughter, learning to control that power will allow you to command troops with limitless power."

His voice sent chills down her spine, booming yet so monotone. "Your siblings have shone their capabilities in wielding this power. It is time to test yours."

Dropping her head Liara gave a short bow, her expression hardening from the watchful eye of her siblings. "Understood, Father." A sudden rush of confidence overtook her, the challenging attitude that had carried her through her previous life taking over in the moment of pressure. "I am prepared for this and I do not plan to disappoint you."

Garon's brow rose, a show of interest in his daughter's declaration. "You show promise, my daughter. However...to match that boasting you must prove yourself. To serve our great country you need a proper weapon to do battle with."

Appearing before her in a misty purple haze was a long, black sword. Molten engraves decorated it in some scripted language. A curved blade sat on the handle, its energy nearly pushing her back as it hovered. "This..."

"The sword you stand before is called Ganglari, a magical sword. The magic residing in this sword is one of another world, my daughter. It is far stronger than the average weapon." Reaching out with a careful hand she gripped the weapon. Power blasting around her she went to shriek but caught herself just enough to grit her jaw, taking the blast of magical energy that consumed herself and the blade.

"With this weapon..." An aftershock of the power now dispelled, Garon stood before the sight of his daughter holding the dark blade. "You will annihilate any Hoshidian who dares to face you."

Liara's grip on the weapon held firm as she bowed her head once again. "Thank you for this gift, father."

Xander watching on took a glance at Leo, who returned a dark stare back to his brother. The two were cautious in the gift, concern written in their expressions. "Now child..." Extending his hand he laughed. "Let us see how capable you are with Ganglari! Bring the cattle to slaughter!" If it was possible to disturb her even more than previously, Garon's laugh had done the job. Liara's eyes widened at the sight of guards manhandling a man and woman, behind them a handful of ninjas.

From a distance, Liara could make out simple details of the two of them. The woman was a redhead, in wrapped garments and carried a large club. Next to her was a tall man, dressed in ninja garb with green hair and a circlet on his forehead.  
Making eye contact with the woman he froze, almost staring through her. His look was concerning, one of shock and worry, and it had struck straight through her like the blades on his forearms.

"They are our prize from our recent excursion with Hoshido." Liara stepped towards them, the ninja's eyes still locked with hers. "If you are truly able to wield the power your brothers claim you do, allow me to see it! Show me the proof of your training!" Sitting back in his throne Garon continued. "Make use of that sword and strike them down!"

Stepping further into the open space Liara could feel a power under her feet. Each step she took to them the power radiated, almost pulsing underground. Looking down she saw a familiar glow. That mark she had seen Xander summon on the rooftop that day. Before her thoughts could continue, two shadows had overtaken her surroundings. Relief overtook her as the shadows were the two men she had seen previously in the northern fortress.

"Milady, allow me to help you." Gunther, the elder man, held his lance up and moved to slam it into the tile. From behind him Garon's stare locked into his back. Doing his best to hide the unsettling feeling in his stomach from the princess, he continued. "My lance arm may be a tad rusty but I am ready to do battle for your sake. Are you going to participate or simply stand by, Jakob?"

Beside him stood Jakob, the young butler she recalled from earlier. "Old man I am as ready as you are, if not more." Daggers in his hand he smiled at his liege. "For you my lady I am ready to do anything." He scoffed at the elder man of the two. "Try to keep up, Gunther."

Two stubborn men glaring at each other seemed typical of them just by appearance. A large and stern looking elderly man and a young, rather formal man butting heads makes sense. The conversation cut short as the female captive stood her ground across the room, raising her club up she aimed it at the princess. "I am Rinkah! Daughter of Flame Tribe's chieftain! Tell me what your name is before I slaughter you, Nohrian Princess!"

Her blunt address had angered Liara. "My name is Liara, and I will be your opponent. I will be the one to strike you down!" Holding the blade firmly she raised it to face the young woman. For a split second the expression of the chieftain's daughter changed, surprised by the response.

The attention of the three ready to battle turned to the green haired ninja, his arms dropping from their folded ready position. "Lady Liara...can it be..." His eyes had softened for a moment, almost reaching out to the woman.

"Do you know me?" She asked, her tone no nearly as harsh as it had been against the woman. An opportunity to get answered had been thwarted by his silence.  
He took a sharp breath before he followed up with a battle stance. "My name is Kaze, I am a ninja of Hoshido. Show me who you are."

Liara taking a deep breath she approached the center of the room, a space for large fires covered in wood and junk. "Please let this be over quickly." She whispered, hoping for the best. Following the pulse she felt, Liara stomped a barely covered foot to the pin point of the beating. A blue light rose and exploded around them all, the space now free of debris and a faint green glow lighting the space.

"Milady! That was incredible!" Jakob exclaimed, his eyes lit in determination at the showing of his liege.

King Garon and his children watched in surprise as she quickly found the dragon vein and exposed it. A smirk covered the king's face as he leaned back, ready to be amused by the battle before him.  
"Well done, daughter." He leaned into the palm of his hand, hoping for a showing that would not disappoint.

Xander watched in suspense, carefully following his sister's stance and movements. He was ready to jump if the king called for it, but saw no need for it at that moment. Turning to his siblings they all watched carefully as well, fixed on Liara as she readied her sword for combat.

"Very smart Lady Liara." Gunther cut in, approaching her with his lance ready and directed at the Flame Tribe chieftain's daughter. "We will use this space as cover and when the time comes, we'll destroy them quickly." Ready to strike he made the first move, charging into the covered space. "Stay focused milady!"

Jakob followed suit, readying themselves on the wings of the space. Liara followed Jakob but remained outside of the space.  
The Hoshidian group soon moved as well, quickly approaching them. It took little effort between a Ganglari-laden Liara and Gunther to clear the foes out of the way before the ninja and daughter approached them.  
"Milady! Allow me to heal you!" As Liara refused to step into the healing space she had taken quite a few hits, but her armor had surprisingly covered her. She still didn't understand the concept of the coverage of said armor but at the moment she had little time to think of anything.  
Her palms were sweating, arms shaking as she questioned her fluidity in combat. It was like something took over in her head, guiding her through the motions without a second thought. Jakob using a rod that had been tied to a strap holding over his chest and back he called on a spell, healing her of her injuries immediately.  
"Thank you Jakob!" She exclaimed, charging to the ninja. It took little work of Gunther to finish Rinkah off, leaving her semi conscious on the ground. If Lady Liara had to finish them both off herself, he wouldn't take that from her.

Approaching the ninja Liara stopped, the two locking eyes once again in the midst of battle. Something in his expression was so soft, unspoken of between the readiness of combat and fighting spirit he carried. "You speak as if you know me." Liara whispered, the two still standing frozen against each other. "Will you tell me or will I have to strike you down?"

Kaze leaning back on his heel he sprung up, catching her off guard as shuriken flew at her. Jumping back she was again surprised at her body's reaction. Yes, she had done activities in high school and college but nothing that would call for the reaction time and motion of what she was doing at that moment. "Fine then." Charging at him she swiped the blade, knocking him back and to the ground as he rolled a few feet. "That was quick." Turning away she approached the king and stuck her blade into the ground, similar as to what Gunther had done earlier. "Father, it is complete."

"So this...is how it ends for us." Kaze's breath was heavy, his hands on his thighs as he sat up. Crawling over to Rinkah as Liara's back was turned he gasped, trying to hold himself together. "I regret nothing."

Poking her cheek with her forefinger she turned back to the captives. "Damn...if all Hoshidians are this strong I am gonna be in for one hell of a time."

Voice booming in anger Garon stood, annoyed by the sudden halt of combat. "You idiot girl! Don't just stand there finish them!"

Once again the king had instilled a wave of fear that came crashing down over her. Her siblings watching on in worry they were scared of what could soon transpire.

"Father..." She spoke up, attention now fully on her. "They are prisoners, and we just beat them. Their men..." The bodies of the other ninja had not moved as Liara quickly realized. "Please, no more."

Stepping down again from the top stop Garon's voice was booming, almost as if it shook the castle. "You dare to question me you insufferable child? My order was simple, kill them! Can you not follow through on even a simple order?"

"No dammit!" She barked back, her siblings gasping at the encounter taking place. Kaze locked into the sight of the princess from behind, her posture that of a fearful woman trying to stand up for herself and for those in danger. Terror showed in the way she stood, yet she still spoke. "I refuse to kill them!"

"Insolent girl, I will not argue this anymore." With a lift of his hand Garon exuded runes around him, magic forming as blasts of fire erupted around the prisoners. Liara turned back, their screams scarring her memory. As he went to repeat the spell she jumped in front of the flames, her siblings protesting as the dark blade she carried became her only cover.

Kaze, his clothes somewhat signed and his skin tingling from the flames, glanced up at the sight of the princess. "Liara..."

Elise cut in, her eyes wide in shock. "No big sister! What are you doing?"

Xander had pinched the bridge of his nose, now growing rather frustrated. "Oh gods, unbelievable..."

Her heart sank at their reactions, surprised that they would show little sympathy to prisoners that were clearly out powered in every way possible. It would be a different story if it had been a fair fight or if they had shown her they needed to be finished. But deep in her heart, she knew that wasn't the case.

"You dare to defy me?!" Speaking once again the king was ready to charge at his daughter. The look in her eyes even angered him, one of rebellion and anger directed towards him. Such emotions wasted on him delivered an angrier response as he went on.

Finally, Xander had stepped in, trying to resolve the situation quickly. "Father, please forgive Liara! She does not quite understand the situation nor the circumstances-"

"Hmph." His father's response was short, annoyed by the time being wasted on such pesky affairs. "Then you kill them Xander. If anyone gets in your way, kill them as well." Placing such a burden on the eldest one, Xander growled at the situation's new result.

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!"

Unsheathing Siegfried from its holster, Xander readied the blade, prepared to strike at anyone but his sister. "Out of my way sister. If you do not then-"

Arms raised in protest, Liara kept her grip on the blade she carried firmly. "Xander! This is ridiculous and you know it!"

Blade clashing upon blade the demon sword and royal one blasted through the air. Kaze's shock had never left his face as he realized the Nohrian Princess was fighting her brother for his sake.

"The Hoshidians are our enemy Liara! What are you doing?" Xander asked, bringing his blade to her again the two clashed before repelling. "This is ridiculous sister!"

"No!" Her anger had boiled over, now spilling out to everyone around. "I refuse to kill people that were just utterly defeated and left to rot! This isn't right!" His sudden pause answered any questions she had left. "This is wrong and you know it."

Watching his sisters struggle with the fight, Leo sighed. "Why do I have to be the one...ugh." Raising his hand the book he carried flew through pages until his chanting matched with one. The spell hitting the captives Liara screamed out, watching in horror as they disappeared. She swore she could see the faintest smile on the face of the ninja as he vanished from their sight. "Father, the enemies have been taken care of." Leo nodded to his father, annoyed as a simple grunt was the only response he could get before the king walked away and out of the throne room.

Before he could say anything else and Garon was gone Liara had wrapped her hands around Leo's shoulders, shaking him. "How could you! They couldn't fight anymore Leo!"

Grabbing one of his sister's hands he held it to move it off. "I agree. Now hush sister." Suddenly the dots connected in her brain and Liara sighed in relief.

"This battle is over." Xander growled, furious at the events that had taken place. Pointing at his sister, Xander continued on. "Mark my words. One day, something as kind and gentle as that will be your greatest downfall. Never forget that."

"I would rather die with that then live cruelly." Her response was out of nowhere, blunt and sharp as if it was digging into Xander's heart.

Without a response, Xander turned to the guard near them and walked past him. "Bring me any of the prisoner's belongings still available. I would like to go over them."

"Yes, sir!"

Liara turning to Leo she watched as Xander walked away. "Leo the spell-"

His palm now smacked against his forehead Leo let out a sigh. "I should have listened to father...but gods forbid I don't wish to deal with Elise and Camilla whining for longer than people would mourn their corpses."

Liara's head dropped at the comment he closed out with. How were her siblings, who were so warm and gentle just earlier, suddenly become so cold and blunt rather quickly?

"Leo...I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused today...and your collar." The two both blushing at the statements he took another peak at his collar before turning away. "Yes, yes. Whatever makes you feel better."

Both sisters rather happy with their brother's actions, Camilla cut in from Elise's joy. "Father will not forget this Liara. I would be very careful if I were you, darling."

Sometime later, when the guards had returned to their routine and many spaces were empty, Liara and Xander had gone outside to find the prisoners. They hadn't left yet, like they were waiting to get the last word in. In the courtyard stood Rinkah and Kaze, the former seemingly annoyed while the latter remained emotionless.

"My brother's act of kindness saved you today, I hope you both know that." Waving them off he exclaimed. "Now go! Before I change my mind or gods forbid the king sees you!"

Saddened by his lack of words, Liara watched Kaze run off into the fortress. Rinkah, before leaving, had another word to leave. "I am no prisoner of war. Liara was it?" The young princess nodded. "The next time we meet I will completely humiliate you!"

Rinkah ran off behind Kaze, the two vanishing into the forest line. Liara couldn't even get a word in edge wise before they had left, almost upsetting the princess. "I just..I want peace."

"Don't we all?" Xander asked, leaving her to stand along in the center of the garden of the castle. Her thoughts had been swimming from the events that had just occurred, and now she was left with many more questions than answers. "Princess...one day decisions like that may cost you your life."

Liara looking at him she turned to walk away, her elder brother in tow. "I just want you to understand the gravity of the situation." He had caught her wrist, stopping the two before they entered the courtyard doors back into catacombs of the castle.

"Xander." She paused, the tension between the two minor, yet noticeable. "I understand that you have your way of doing things. As I do mine. I do not want needless bloodshed."

"None of us do!" Of course that would be the immediate response as Liara glanced up at him. Still holding her wrist Xander sighed. "I don't want to lose you because of a..."

With a sigh she cut him off. "A stupid decision?" Eyes widening at her response he almost appeared hurt, a sight to see from such a stern and noble man. "Xander. I am done discussing this. Let's go." Pulling her wrist away she walked ahead of him to the doors and back to her family waiting on her. He followed after, as dinner would soon be served and as there was no time to waste. Xander's eyes remained focused on the princess, her expression somber and questioning. Something was off about her and he couldn't place what exactly it was, but he would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been a little bit since I posted a chapter I've been super busy with work and preparing for school and having to a lot of things at once so writing hasn't been exactly at the top of my list but I'm happy with how this turned out. I've been plotting out HOW the plot will go in my version of Revelations and I'm super excited for it. If you all could change something in the plot what would you change? I have a bunch of things I'm planning to do and organizing it has taken some time as well but it's a work in progress and as I play though the game again it helps cement things for me.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Journey Begins I

**Author's Note:** Holy crap so many views on this story. It's insane. Well, I hope that more people continue to read it. I'm loving writing it right now and I am only on the first few chapters that are staying consistent with the story. Around chapter five is when things will change. For people wondering what I'm doing, I'm basically doing a sort of rehaul of fire emblem revelations. Core characters are still there and the core threat still exists, but I wanted to change a few things in the progression of the story. There are characters that should have arrived much sooner, events that should have happened in the canon version that only happen in certain routes, and development for characters that are truly lacking.

I also went to revise the original chapter. Why I wrote that chapter was because I wanted to introduce Liara to the reader outside of the fire emblem world. If people feel that it truly takes away from it I may consider deleting it and rewriting the first chapter to include her introduction but I feel like it is necessary. Liara isn't just a fatesona, she's a fatesona with her own story and adventure. If it was myself inserted into the game I would choose either the revelations or conquest route but I would probably lean towards the latter. I honestly wasn't a fan of Birthright besides all the feelios towards the end.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

It did not take much for word of the princess's actions to spread among the castle's workers and the nobility itself. Spreading like fire she had already been known down to the meager scum of the poorly citizens. The princess who disobeyed her father. Word had also spread of the Hoshidians escaping, sending some fear throughout the city. The backlash had quickly found its way to her as people looked away from her, some in fear and others in anger. Finding herself somewhat isolated from others she found her only comfort in her sisters and her butler, Jakob was his name. She found him very peculiar, but also rather simple and sweet. He followed orders to the direct word and accompanied the princess anywhere she needed to go. Elise had been left with her elder sister as the other three went out on a mission handed down by Garon. Noticing that it excluded her Liara felt a bitter twinge in her stomach. Why was she upset? This was a man that ordered her to kill defeated, jailed people who could not do much to fight back at that point.

The loneliness she felt was all too familiar, a reminder of what she had grown up spending her life with. No matter where the world, what time she was in, she would always be isolated from people. Elise had remained a bright light in the week that seemed to drag on without her siblings. In the morning Elise would come and jump into bed with her, sometimes spending the night sleeping next to her. Breakfast would either be brought to them at Elise's request or they would go and enjoy breakfast on a veranda, the two talking and carrying on. How she eased Liara's pain in her heart, it felt so foreign to her. There was no time she could recall anyone giving her so much time and affection.

For hardly knowing this young girl for over the course of a week, she felt as if Elise had been her sister all her life. Maybe it was the blurry images disguised as memories wracking her head in the dead of night.

Soon Elise began asking Liara to go to the king, to ask for forgiveness and prove her loyalty. Liara protested it, wanting to stay as far from his as possible. Something of the king had disgusted the young woman. His actions, his words, his demeanor, all screaming that a horrible man lurked underneath the already seemingly demented surface. Seeing that man was at the very bottom of the list of things she wanted to do, yet Elise persisted. Stubborn as a mule, the girl's innocent demeanor was overwritten by her sassy attitude and determination.

Finally, her proposals had gotten to her elder sister. She agreed to go before the king and face him for his forgiveness. Seeking an audience with him was not on Elise's agenda, as she preferred to go straight to her father himself. Despite the protests Liara gave Elise remained adamant on seeing him and explaining all that was going on. That day, despite all her protests and disagreements with the events soon to transpire, Elise had drug her sister down the halls, passing by guards and maids who eyed them in confusion.

What felt like an infinite walk ended abruptly at the large wooden doors. Around her, the air hung ominously, almost as if all stood still waiting on them. The detail on the door was impeccable, highlighted by the torches hanging on the walls around them. Rising to the ceiling, the doors stood to impose, almost threatening as the prelude before an audience with his majesty.

Elise, turning to her sister, grabbed her hand tightly. "Liara, we are gonna do this together, I won't leave your side! I'm gonna help as much as I can!" Shining her smile for her sister, Elise continued.

"This is _our_ father after all, of course he'll listen! There is no way he wouldn't forgive you!"

A free hand curled into a fist, Liara could feel herself shaking. Her anxiety for events had always caused her to shake like a leaf. Years of practice and hiding it had allowed her to reduce it to mainly her hands or her knees, trying not to alarm those around her.

It didn't go unnoticed by her little sister, as Elise's gloved hand woven in between her sister's fingers, holding her even tighter than before.

"Deep breath Liara...I'm here for you. It's okay."

At the same time, the two took a deep breath and exhaled, the two chuckling together before they returned their attention to the task in front of them. "Thank you, Elise. I mean it." Liara whispered, knuckles bulging as her grip remained firm.

"Father!" Elise sang out, pounding on the one door. "Father it's us! We want to talk to you! Liara wants to apologize-"

Liara felt a chill run down her back as his laughter took over the stilled silence. The two girls looked at each other in confusion, quizzical of the boasting laughter that carried beyond the heavy doors.

Ear pressed to the door Elise pursed her lips. "It sounds like father is busy with someone...maybe we should come back later?"

"Who is there!" Garon's voice commanded, shocking the two girls. Elise backing up she clung to her sister's side, eyes wide in fear. Elise could never recall a feeling like this being stirred by her father as it scared her.

Elise letting go of her sister's side she stepped forward again, trying her best to put on a strong front. "Father, it's us. We wish to speak with you at once. It is of the highest importance."

"If you would like for us to come back..." Liara trailed off, trying her best to compose herself in the presence of the king from beyond a wall.

Garon's voice rose again, not even phased by the thick brick separating them. "What do you two want?"

Bouncing on her toes Elise wrapped her hands behind her back. "We are here to apologize father! Right, Liara?"

Realizing that her nod wasn't seen by the king Liara pressed a fist against her heart, summoning all the courage she could. "Father I am here to apologize for my actions. They were disgraceful towards you and my siblings."

A grunt broke through what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Come in."

Like a loud gate, the doors creaked open slowly, allowing them to see into the throne room as the doors came to a heavy halt. Walking in the two grasped hands again, doing their best to compose themselves. Elise could recall her siblings being childish and her father's outbursts of only ordering them to stop. Never something like this, calling for the execution of anyone that stood in her big brother's way, including Liara.

King Garon sat before them, appearing rather bored by their approach. His fist had been balled up to rest on his face, almost sleepy at first glance. His throne seemed fitting for the dark king, a gray tone similar to his skin tone. Everything about the man instilled fear and worry into Liara, and she wanted to run by the time she approached the door into the throne room.

One thing stood out to the sisters as they glanced around upon their approach. There was no other person in the room beside the three of them. Only vines ascending the walls occupied the space around King Garon, leaving total isolation in the conclusion that he was utterly alone.

"Daughter..." His bored tone had barely peaked to annoyance. "You have disobeyed direct orders. For most fools, a grave would be their current and eternal place of stay."

 _Damn you! How do you speak to your children like this?_ Her head running rampant with thoughts Liara did her best to remain calm. Kneeling before him she dropped her head. The role of a doting princess was the role she was filling, and she would do her best to at least give it an effort.  
"I understand father."

Before Elise could cut in he rose a hand, stopping her just before her mouth opened. "I do not wish to hear a word from you child!"

Liara peeked back at the hurt expression on her sister's face, twisting her gut the moment she came to see it.

"Liara, you are my child.." Sighing Garon continued, dropping his risen hand to the arm rest of his throne. "I will pardon you with leeway in this instance. But only for a request."

Staring up at the king she watched carefully, his expression monotone, seemingly dead in the eyes.

"I have a mission for you, daughter. One I know you are surely capable of." His arrogant tone even angered her, as if it was her debt to him for her life. "There is an abandoned fortress, it lies at the Hoshidian border. I need to know if it remains accessible for us to use for surveillance. There will be no for battle as it is simply a mission to inspect the premises." Sitting up straight Garon watched his daughter carefully.

"I am sure you're capable of something so simple. I will not tolerate you disappointing me again."

With determination Liara stood up, straightening up in confirmation of her orders. She realized rather quickly that body language was important to the king. He was poised when he was discussing important matters, yet relaxed and somewhat annoyed dealing with anything related to his children.  
 _Disgusting man...how could you speak to your own children like this?_

"Father it shall be done without any issue." She spoke in a firm tone, nodding to close her case. "I will report back to you with a full report."

"Good, now go. I have matters to attend to." As Garon stood the sisters gave a small bow and turned to walk away. What they couldn't see was the glare their father shot towards them as he turned to glance at the large dragon statue engraved in the high ceiling. Like a tingle up her spine, Liara could sense an ominous feeling around her, surrounding her in the room as if it was pushing her out.

Once the doors had shut the two breathed a sigh of relief. Never before had she felt so small, next to nothing beside a man with so much power. Her mind was beginning to mess with her more and more, as if things were moving off kilter to a whole other space and she was left frozen. Her mind felt muddled at the events that had transpired in the past few days. How this was her life now continued to raise alarms in her head.

 _Is it a dream? Am I dreaming? Was there some form of hallucogenic in food I ate or something I touched? What the fuck is going on-_

"Big sister!" Elise cut into her train of thoughts with her cheerful tone. "I'm glad that is over...father was rather scary."

"Yeah, he was." Replying in a short manner Liara turned to face her little sister. "Elise, I want you to be safe while I'm gone, okay?"

Elise looked up at her sister, her hands covering Liara's. "Of course! I will be waiting for your safe return big sister!" Moving to hug her sister Elise squeezed her tightly, holding on for all she could. A bit of sadness stilled in her typically cheerful heart, a fear as if Liara would not be coming back.

"I love you so much big sister."

Ruffling her hair Liara gave a smile to the young woman. "I have to go and prepare now Elise. I will be back before you know it."

On her heels Liara turned and walked the opposite direction to her bedroom, thoughts of preperation seemingly flying through her head. To the maids and all who she passed by, Liara looked deep in thought, ready to pounce and seize the battle ahead. Yet underneath that surface, the princess was cracking, falling apart by the second.

 _I can't fight! I've never fought a day in my life! How can I even pick up a fucking sword properly?_

The week that had passed had left her with many conflicting thoughts. It was exciting, being somewhere she had never been before, yet she was fearful. She felt pain, she felt sadness and fought in the midst of battle. Believing it was a dream had been long gone, yet it didn't make sense as to how everything was occurring. It all felt so foreign...and it disturbed her.

Returning to her quarters she collected her rucksack and packed it quickly as there was little time to spare.  
"Lady Liara..." A knock came on her door and Jakob appeared. "Are you alright milady? You seem rather perplexed."

"You are very observant...and you follow me quite often, don't you Jakob? I am surprised that I can't sense you around me for as often as you appear."

Pulling the packed bag over her shoulder she turned to face her butler. "What is it you need?"

Jakob gave a small smile, his arms crossed in front of his chest without animosity, his composure somewhat relaxed as none of the royal family was around otherwise. "I will be joining you on this expedition..." He let out a sigh. "As will that fossil Gunther."

"Fossil? Jakob, he is your superior..." approaching him she rested a hand on his arm. "You two certainly have it out for each other don't you?"

"He is quite the jackass," Jakob mumbled, quickly realizing the words had slipped out from his thoughts. "Milady! I-I apologize for my rudeness-" He was interrupted by her laugh, a hearty chuckle that shook her chest cutting him off from his apology.

Releasing him from her grasp Liara simply patted his sleeve. "No need to apologize Jakob! That was rather great if I do say so myself."

As she approached the door Jakob returned to the point of his visit, giving an unseen bow. "Your siblings are waiting for you in the foyer of the main hall milady. They wish to see you off before the assignment."

Liara looked back to him and waved her hand, signaling him to stand. "Jakob, thank you. This past week you have been so accommodating of me and you have helped me in so many ways. I will be in your debt-"

"Milady! Don't say such nonsense!" He was face to face with her in the blink of an eye as he dropped to his knees. "I-I live to serve you. You are my purpose for being and I shall help you every day in any way I possibly can."

Her heart tugged at his words, a bit of sadness washing over her. If that is how he viewed his life, how little of value did he have for it? In the time she had spent with him he was attentive in all aspects. Whenever she needed anything, he would be right there. Jakob brought her coffee in bed every morning, and she had convinced him to stay to have some with her as she got up before the maids could hassle her. The two would sit by the window, Jakob mainly silent as she remarked about random topics and things she noticed about her surroundings.  
The ploy of a lapsed memory...it made sense to her. Arriving in the world as she did, she was now playing the role of a woman with fuzzy, mainly absent memories. What confused Liara were the memories she did hold. They weren't friendly or bright, in fact, they were gruesome. But what exactly they remained the largest perplexed question ringing in her mind.

"Lady Liara...are you alright?" His words had interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to her surroundings.

"Yes...thank you Jakob. I will be going to see them now." Resting her hands on his shoulders she gave him a small squeeze. "Jakob, do not worry about me, alright?"

"I will always worry about you milady, even on your best days." Liara gave a warm smile, her heart filled with emotion at his declaration. Never before had she felt her life hold such value. These people...they treasured her and were always looking after her. It all felt so foreign to her, family caring each other and sharing in their emotions and lives.

Stepping away she approached the doorway, giving a final look to the room around her. A twinge of sadness ripped through her body. For such a short time in that room, it felt as if it would be the last time she would ever see it. The dark, luxurious colors of the castle she called home while originally frightening her had become a bit more comfortable. While she remained on her toes, the Krakenburg had become a place she could rest her head at.

Moving down the halls she passed maids and butlers who all seemed to gawk at her in some way. Despite her comfort in the castle, she certainly wasn't fond of the people that waited on the family. Their eyes seemed to follow her, whispering to her when they thought she wasn't paying attention.

 _The small talk of worthless people..._

Liara wished with every fiber of her being that she could turn to say something. Yet she carried on, ignoring it as she always had in different stages of her life. There was no point in wasting her time and energy on people that were worth nothing to her, especially such replaceable people. One thing was for sure, the callous mind that she had grown over the years certainly didn't change when she was awoken as a princess.

Passing through halls she arrived at the top of the stair case that leads down to the foyer. The plush red carpet matched the dark brown wood that became the railings. A color scheme like this seemed right out of a movie to her, highlighting the darkness that matched the skies around her. Everything in Nohr appeared dark, except her siblings. Gods..they were a breath of fresh air.

Liara had found herself enjoying the company of the royal family, falling into their routine quickly without a second thought. Most would remain cautious of them, yet she fully embraced them. Maybe it was the yearning in her heart for family, but she could not see herself not spending time with them. Dinners together, early morning training, ventures to the market district of the city. In the short time she had spent with all of them, she felt as if she really belonged.

Descending the stairs she had been noticed by Elise as she waved at her. The young girl's smile still as bright as earlier she ran up to hug her, holding her tightly in her small arms. Her siblings all stood around her, sharing a worried expression.

"Darling..." Camilla was the first to speak up, a fist against her heart. The older sister's face was painted with a concerned look, seemingly anxious of the events soon to transpire. "Are you sure you are okay with this? I am not a fan of this at all..." Her voice dropped, her glance moving to the floor.  
For a woman that was so protective of her siblings, when Camilla appeared upset she was another person entirely. "I can come with you! I can protect you Liara!"

"I will be fine big sister...I know it. This will be a simple operation to a location that has no real importance." Liara approaching her she took Camilla's hands in her own, holding them gently. She was surprised to feel the tremble in such fearsome hands. The ax strapped to her sister's side gave off an oozing image of intimidation. Yet here she stood, trembling in worry over her little sister.

Leo interjected the intimate moment between sisters. "You are being rather casual about this sister." Brought to his mouth a gloved hand covered the grimace that covered his face. "This is far from father's normal approach to something so...serious-"

An elbow from the youngest sibling took to his side, nailing him as he fell forward.

"Stop that Leo! We don't wanna hear stuff like that right now!" Elise huffed, returning to her previous actions of hugging Liara. "Don't be worried so much brother. I believe in Liara!" Looking up at her sister she smiled. "It'll be okay Liara! I know father believes in you as much as we do!"

Leo rubbing his side he stood up straight, shooting a glare to Elise. "That's not necessary Elise. I just believe that it is important that at least one of us goes along to-"

"That will not be happening, Lord Leo." A voice caught the siblings off guard, sending a chill up Liara's spine. The atmosphere shifted drastically, seemingly only to her. Her siblings had turned to face the voice, nonchalant and as composed as ever. For Liara the man approaching set a fear into her she couldn't recognize. Negativity brewed around him like a festering aura that desired to envelop everything him.

His appearance was frightening as well, like something out of a nightmare. Skin as white as porcelain his face was covered in a golden mask that covered one-half of his features, the other piedce being a band, reaching around the crown of his head. His dark hair collected just above his chest, reaching the emblem that held his cape around him. Armor gold and black similar to her siblings, he seemed familiar. Remembering him from a few glances she stole around the castle, he appeared to be a man of importance.

"Why will we not be allowed to survey our sister?" Camilla asked, her tone matching the worrisome look in her eyes.

He approached the elder princess, hands behind his back as he gave a short bow. "If I may milady...your father wishes to make this a test of sorts for Lady Liara." He turned to Liara, watching her carefully. "I have been trusted to coordinate this mission for you milady. I am King Garon's top adviser after all."

Eyes scanning over the princess, Iago continued, his face devoid of much emotion and interest. "The time has come to see if Princess Liara is truly worthy. She represents the royal family, and nothing below expectation will be tolerated."

Extending his hand Iago nodded toward her. "For any of you to interfere, it would simply ruin the results of what we are going to see. It is nothing more than that I assure you."

Giving the man a bow Liara turned back to her siblings. "I understand. I will prove myself more than capable and if I have to do it alone, then I will. I must prove myself to fath-"

"Now now...would you truly think I would send you alone?" Shock covered the siblings' expressions as their father descended the staircase. His hand stroking his white beard gently he smirked. "I will not be sending you to the border of Nohr and Hoshido by your lonesome."

It had been quite some time since the family had heard a genuine statement like that uttered from their father. Xander's expression caught Liara off guard, one brimming with emotion. His eyes were like deer caught in head lights, searching for an answer if his father's presence carried it. "You will not be going without some line of defense." Raising his hand he waved toward himself, calling on someone.

"Come."

Xander's bright expression nearly shattered at the sight of the man before them. He was a fearsome individual, large and muscular, a bald head with sharp, beady eyes. The uniform he wore was certainly interesting to Liara as she did her best to remain composed. For a second she nearly let a joke about his feathered cover before she stopped herself.

A bow was the greeting he gave Liara, short and without much interest in his tone. "Milady..."

"Allow me to introduce you, my daughter. This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior who will keep you safe without a doubt." Garon dropped his hand, returning to his composed stature as he watched the two's eyes scan each other.

The whole situation sat poorly in her gut, causing it to churn and gurgle in response. Whenever she was nervous, her stomach would take the brunt of it before her body would begin to catch up. Many times she would leave class and sit in the bathroom for a good chunk of classes and test taking days solely because of her anxiety and the reaction her body provided. Before that very moment, Liara had sworn she had developed a better growth pattern that handled her anxiety in a far better fashion.

Bowing to her father Liara continued to watch Hans. "Thank you, father. I am sure Hans will be a...valuable asset."

She hadn't noticed Xander approach her from behind, watching the situation carefully with bated breath. "Liara...do not trust him." Xander's voice brushed against her neck, faint yet still audible. "Be vigilant my sister." His hands came to her shoulders, shocking the woman.

"Why do you say something like that Xander? What merit do you have?"

The others, including Iago and Garon, watched the interaction, curious as to what the two were whispering.

"I inspect the records of all of our troops..." Leaning down he spoke lowly into her ear. "This man is a criminal, an evil man to say the least. I would know...I arrested him."

Looking back to him her red eyes shot back and forth, trying to regain composure. "Father claims that he has seen the light...yet I remain unsure." Turning his sister to face him his hands moved to her forearms. "Be vigilant sister, please."

"I will Xander." Turning back to Hans she gripped her sack. "Are you ready to depart now?"

Hans have a gruff nod, followed by a smirk. "Of course milady, I am always prepared."

"Gunther will be waiting for you with some troops at the gates. If you leave now, the mission should be done by tomorrow after traveling." Garon ascended the stairs again, leaving the siblings in stunned silence as Liara was long gone, out the large doors and ready to go.

 _Watch him dammit...I get a bad feeling about all these stooges that surround the king._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I like writing while drinking alcohol I really do. I know, the battle hasn't begun yet and I'm stopping it here. One thing I want to make very clear about this fanfiction is that things will be done differently. Characters and situations of characters may change and you will be meeting some far sooner and some later on. But in the mean time, thank you for all the love and support this has gotten! If it hits 1k in views I'll be so happy!

Now as I finish writing this drunk while sipping on a few goodies I'll save reviews for the editor tomorrow because I am actually lying here typing with my eyes shut and going about fifty+ wpm. Woooo!

* * *

 **...sober Author's Note:** I am actually surprised at my fluidity in writing even when I'm a tad tipsy. If there are some grammar mistakes I apologize. I went over this with Grammarly but I am far too cheap to pay for the next level program. Thank you for reading! Another thing I wanted to make sure people understood that while the first few chapters will follow the plot and the story may veer of in different directions, the core of Liara's journey is the same as the game. But there are many things I plan to do differently and I hope you all will be able to enjoy what I have in store.


	5. The Journey Begins II - Trial By Fire

**Author's Note:** I am so tired, like I do about 50-60 hours a week at my two jobs, I don't even have my college courses scheduled yet because financial aid is messing with me major and I am just stressed the heck out. The one thing I find solace in is writing and art. I love drawing and I love writing. Even if no one reads it, I am so happy to even have the ideas I do for this story and carry on with it. So thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the continuation and completion of chapter three. I had done a lot with the early part of the chapter and figured that I would need to do the battle in a separate chapter.

* * *

 _Chapter 4: The Journey Begins II – Trial By Fire_

Departing from her siblings was bittersweet. A joy had overcome Liara, to venture out into this vast world she was thrown into and seem more than the castle walls that had towered over her. Fear stirred in the back of her mind, absolving any hopeful thoughts she had.  
Liara had no clue of battle or what went on in battle. In the week she spent at the castle she had some form of practice, Xander meeting with her every morning to practice the basics. The core of sword usage being in the posture, stance and power you deliver with your weapon. Ganglari sat menacingly in her sheath, the mere presence of the weapon unnerving her. Leo had pulled her aside, reminding her to be careful with such a powerful blade.

" _That blade is no normal blade sister. Father has trusted you with something far beyond your levels of comprehension. Just...promise me you will take heed in using it, okay?"_

His words rang through her head, nearly pulsing as she tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. Something about the sword was irking her, and she was not feeling well as a result. If she was honest with Jakob, she hadn't felt good for nearly a week. The day she woke up to Flora and Felicia's faces in front of her she felt fine. Yet as the days went on, she began to feel strange. Hunger became foreign to her, and a pressure had found its way through her body.  
A fear of vomiting had always plagued her, even in middle school and high school in her world. Recalling her mother yelling at her she could vividly hear her screaming at the young girl for swallowing her vomit.

Even as she rode on Gunther's steed she could feel her stomach flipping. Her party telling her to 'get sick to feel better' only made her feel worse. Jakob had offered to stop the group numerous times, inquiring that he could make tea after she relieved herself and was promptly declined every time.  
As he asked again, Gunther cut in.

"When are you going to stop asking Lady Liara the same bothersome question? She is not going to do it." He growled, taking a peek back at the princess. Bags sat under her eyes, her posture was slumped and her breathing was a bit labored. "Once we return from this I am taking you to the nurses to be looked at milady. I will not have you riding to the front lines sick as a peasant when we can take care of you."

Liara nodded, her stomach still flipping as a guilty conciense took over. This man was concerned with her health and overall well being, yet she hardly knew him. Maybe that was something adding to the sickness she felt. The lack of sympathy and emotion she felt for nearly everyone around her. Pressure from her 'father' weighing on her in things she had no clue about it...it was no surprise it was taking a toll on her health. Nothing made sense in her head, as if any thoughts that flew around her mind ended up with zero conclusions to them.  
Drifting away from the conversation Liara's head had fallen to Gunther's back. Taking deep breaths she attempted to focus on the surroundings and situation at hand. It was a simple mission, after all. To check on the abandoned location at the border of the warring countries, with a small battalion...with who-knows-what awaiting them.  
"Fuck, why..." Liara mumbled, her head pounding as she continued to overthink her situation, a bad habit she carried for years

"Milady!" Jakob was shocked as he had been listening in on what she was saying, and apparently so had Gunther.

"Lady Liara...that is not the type of tone you should be taking."

Hans, leading the small group, gave a boasted laugh. "The two of you got some sticks up your asses!" Turning his head back he peaked at the princess. "Sure as fuck isn't a problem to me hearing her talk like that." His eyes told all that couldn't be said as his smirk darkened.

Jakob was ready to pounce as Gunther extended his arm, halting the young steward. Looking up to his senior he could see the fire burning in his eyes, an angry glare searing into the back of Hans's bald head.

"Princess." Even Hans's address pissed off the two men, it seemed as if anything he did would be nothing but a hassle or problem to them.

Liara was used to crude men and their words, and it didn't phase her much. Hans was just another one that could not keep his mouth closed. One day it would bite him in the ass and she was looking forward to that with most of the enthusiasm she could muster.

Another thought crossed her mind as she returned to her inner discussion of her health. Amongst the chasms they passed through to reach their destination Liara realized something she found very strange. It was dark everywhere, no sun or any light in general in sight.

Darkness truly touched all the corners of the nation and it frightened her. Suddenly it occurred to her that she may have a vitamin D deficiency.  
Years of fitness and wellness knowledge paid off for the young princess as things began to make more and more sense.  
There wasn't much in regards to clean water to drink, there was no simple concept of nutrients, and where she lived it appeared no one had touched a bit of daylight in ages.

Her attention was returned to the situation as they passed the final ridges of the canyon. Their trek from the capital to the border had been grueling and bothersome, at least for the princess. She walked for some time before her feet felt as if they were on fire. Boots were on her list of immediate things to get when she returned to castle Krakenberg.

Deep ridges of land had surrounded them as they approached the landscape of the border. Questioning her surroundings had become a normal thought for the princess. All there was, and it seemed all there ever would be, was darkness. Longing for sun was something she never thought she would dream of.

It seemed as if a lot of things she took for granted immediately were becoming a distant memory to her. Sunlight shining faintly through the tapestry hung in the window of her bedroom. The smell of fresh cut grass drifting through her small apartment as she made her coffee first thing in the morning. Running to class, sometimes even picked up on her friend Ryan's motorbike...

Ryan...gods how she missed him. Memories flooding her head she recalled many fun times she had with her few friends. For all the loneliness she felt she was beginning to long for those times even more.

* * *

" _You really aren't going to do this..right?"_

 _Megan chuckled, arms crossed as her friend Ryan packed gear into a satchel bag. Her apartment was extremely warm, her ac broken before the summer had even started. Ryan, a young man who played lacrosse for their college had come over to help her fix it. While he did that he had informed her of an end of the year prank he had in store for the campus._

 _"What? I'm just saying...I got this net gun online and I plan to use it! Everyone wants to have a water balloon fight outside after the finals are done...why the fuck can I not bring a net gun and shoot the people we know?"_

 _Megan slapped a hand to her forehead, nearly sticking with perspiration. "Because you'll get expelled you nimrod."Running a hand through his light brown hair he stood up, dropping the bag on the couch next to the two._

" _Aw are you concerned about me for once Megan? Who woulda thought you had it in ya!" His hand slapped her open back, getting a yelp from her. "Oh sorry...I keep forgetting it's hot as balls in here cause you're too damn stubborn to buy a new ac-"_

 _Megan shooting him a glare she shut the final window and pointed the controller for her air conditioner at him. "Shut the hell up!" He snickered, egging her on being one of his favorite hobbies. "They're like two hundred bucks right now!"_

"They would of been cheaper if you woulda have gotten them a few months ago-"

 _The beep of the air conditioner interrupted them as it turned on. Their cheers and high fives completed the mission they set out to accomplish._

 _Giving a knuckle bump to one another they hollered again, content at the sudden cool down that overtook the small space._

" _Now if you'll excuse me..."  
_

" _No!" Megan groaned. "You are not getting expelled!"_

 _Ryan walking over to the fridge he took out a bottle of iced tea and grabbed an opened bag of pea crisps. Sitting on the counter he crossed his legs. "Aw...see ya do love me!"_

 _Scoffing at his words she walked over to grab a few from the bag. "I love my food...that you and Kylie eat ALL the time!"_

 _Snatching a couple he snacked on a few handfuls before he turned away to put them back in the cabinet. Rolling the bag up he sat it in the shelf as he dusted himself off from crumbs with his free hand. "Megan ya know we appreci-"_

 _When he turned to face her he soon met a net wrapping around him, taking him to the ground with a thud.  
"You bitch!"_

 _He couldn't help but laugh as she did as well, her laugh loud and filled with cracking shrieks._

 _The door opening from the living room her classmate Kylie walked in with a pizza they had ordered and a couple other girls from their cheer team.  
"What the fuck did you two do now?" Kylie's jaw dropped at the sight of Ryan inching his way across the floor like a worm._

 _Laughter filled the room as he continued to yell, begging someone to help him kick her ass._

* * *

"...Lady Liara?" Jakob's concerned voice had brought her back to her surroundings. Gone were the laughter of her squad mates and Ryan's voice echoing in her ears. "Milady...you're crying. What is on your mind?"

Gunther turned back, a solemn expression on his face as he watched the princess. Tears had fallen down for her face for a few minutes. Her chest felt tight as if her heart was aching.

For the first time she really missed her friends. School breaks gave her time to relax and be alone, to soak up the quiet and work while she kept herself occupied. When classes rolled around again everyone picked up where they left off and had new things to share.

Maybe she took all of that for granted, and it was beginning to eat at her.

"Princess..." Gunther turned to jump off the steed, reaching up to bring her down. "Now is not the time for tears milady."

Jakob approached her, keeping an eye on Hans who stood rather annoyed, arms crossed as he turned away to survey the area. "Milady...I must begrudgingly admit that Gunther is right." He reached into his pocket to pull out a hankerchief. "If I may?" Before she could answer, Jakob was dabbing at her face gently. It was soft, as was his touch. Gloved hand holding her face he gave a small smile, a light pink tone covering his cheeks. "I do not wish to see you cry milady. If you would like I will be happy to listen, with tea and sweets prepared when we return home."

Bowing to her the steward looked up only to see her crying again. In an instant he returned to doting on her eyes with the soft cloth.

"What's the matter princess? Are you scared of an empty fortress?" Hans yelled, turning to face her. "Even your crying face is so cute." He scoffed, the two men next to the princess glaring in response.

"Watch your mouth, Hans." Jakob growled, his hand reaching toward the daggers strapped to his side. "Another disgusting comment from you and we will report you to the his majesty. I don't believe he would be happy to find his leading veteran in battle is making lewd comments of his daughter."

Bearing his teeth Hans turned away and walked ahead of them. The man was hulking in such little armor. Liara questioned it with now dry eyes, almost laughing when she had first seen him. All her times in the gym had built up an immunity to men with muscle and large men with muscle in particular. Sharing squat racks with them had defused many uncomfortable situations, except for changing the heavier plates out when she needed far less weight.

"Stop wasting time on the crybaby. We have an order to complete." Hans pointed his ax toward appeared to be a fort across the chasm. "I ain't got time to waste."

Liara turned to face the surrounded area that would be her mission. There was a long bridge ahead of them, missing quite a few planks. Winds whipped up and around the chasm, a light sway moving the bridge and dead trees around them.

Walking along the bridge the team, lead by Liara, stopped at the mid point of it. "What is this place?" She whispered, a strong gust knocking her ponytail around to slap her face.

Gunther facing her he trotted forward on horseback, his lance ready for battle if need be. "You do not remember the stories I told you about this insufferable place?" His expression was one of slight confusion. "Goodness, how could you forget...milady this is the bottomless canyon." Pointing below them he continued. "This...wonderful place is the border between Nohr and Hoshido."

"A place like this?" She whispered, concerned of her surroundings. King Garon had not mentioned this to her, such a desolate place to call the borderline. With an outlook post across the empty chasm. Liara began to wonder if that was on Hoshidian territory, as there was no way to reach it form where they stood.  
"Is it really bottomless?"

Hans stepped forward, chuckling at her. "Aren't you chock full of questions, princess?" Moving ahead of them Hans pointed down to the seemingly endless abyss below them. "Ya wanna find out?"

Jakob, ready to pounce, was stopped by a wall of Gunther's lance.

"Any poor living soul that falls into the endless darkness will never return...or find an end." Gritting his teeth the elder knight let out a sharp breath. "I cannot stand this place for the life of me. Everything of this land feels wrong. We must make this quick, I do not desire being here for too long."

As if the surroundings were aware of Gunther's sensitivity to the land, a loud rumble of thunder shook the ground as lightning cracked across the sky in branches.

"We living mortals do not belong here...that lightning strikes any who dare to fly." Clenching his fist he looked down, an anger boiling in him that Liara could not recognize. "King Garon choosing this fort of all ones..." His teeth were visible, grinding down on the situation at hand. "...damn him."

Defusing the situation became a top priority for Liara as she approached Hans. Turning back to face the knight she gave a small smile. "Gunther, it's okay. I don't really mind it. If a storm decides to pour on us it will be nice to see rain. The fresh air is...nice." Unsheathing Ganglari she pointed it to the ground, it's power immediately pulsing against her hand.  
The sword still unnerved her, it's mere presence out of its holster shaking her to her core. Composure was key in the situation. After all, she had the head of the military with her and her knight and steward. Having already shown tears in a momentary lapse of thought she was determined to do her best going forward.

"It is exhilarating...something exciting to me." In her gut, as fear sat, trying to fester in overtaking her emotions, the sense of excitement could not be extinguished so easily.

Gunther turned to face her, a smile stretching across his face. The man's expression had softened for a second, his eyes warming from their usual coldness that Liara had found in them. For most, the man was fearsome and rather...gruesome looking. But she saw nothing to cower from in him. Sure, the man had a large scar on his face, but she would feel no different speaking to him about anything if he had a perfect face.

"I suppose that does put things into perspective, it is nice to be outside the castle with you milady. Not sneaking you around the underground as we used to...or carrying you on my arm as you sniffled for attention."

"Gunther!"

A deep laugh broke from the knight's throat as they turned to face Hans, who had already crossed most of the bridge. "Let's go, milady. The sooner we proceed and complete the objective, the sooner I may embarrass you with all the stories I could tell."

Flustered emotions were quickly cut short as men appeared on the other side of the bridge, surrounded by what appeared to be walls. Their garb was far different than what she had seen from her siblings and the soldiers of Nohr.

"Hoshidians?" As soon as the word left her mouth a ninja appeared in front of her, his speed too much for her eyes to follow. The group realized their situation as the enemy appeared in droves, the once thought to be abandoned fort teaming with Hoshidian ninja.

"Dammit!" Gunther yelled, his grip adjusting on his lance as brought it up. "This was not what we predicted. This fort is far from abandoned!"

Holding their stance along the bridge the ninja in front approached, blade drawn for battle.

"Halt Nohrian soldiers! You are trespassing on Hoshidian territory!" He was a young man from what Liara could see. "General Omozu requests your retreat. This will be a breach of the border treaty set between our nations. Turn back at once!"

Nodding the princess lowered her blade. "Understood. I apologize." Liara gave a short bow, her expression seemingly blank.

Jakob watching her carefully he proposed the question everyone was thinking. "What are you going to do now milady?"

"Report back to father. This fort is not abandoned and is a violation of the border treaty if we chose to approach." Something remained unsettled in her gut, as if that would not be the answer he wanted. "We must turn back-"

Before she could finish the statement she could feel a burst of air as Hans charged forward, raising his ax he brought it down to the young man's shoulder. Tearing through the skin as if it was fabric it carried down to his abdomen. Blood splattered across Hans's bare skin as he kicked the open ninja off his blade. Falling to the ground with a heavy thud the blood poured from the exposed body. "Aw...still alive?" Hans shook his head, bringing the ax level to the man's head. "Can't be having that, now can we?!"

"Hans! Stop!" Liara could barely watch as he brought he blade down between the barely alive man's eyes, splitting him wide open. Silence hung shortly before her scream pierced the air, her hands quickly covering her mouth. "Oh...o-oh my god..." There was a dead man before her very eyes.

She could see the open pieces of his body, the muscle immediately oxidizing against the harsh winds. His bones, his blood, his organs...especially his brain.  
Liara stumbled, losing her footing as she held on to the wooden post at the end of the bridge. "I'm going to be sick..." Retching at the sight she released the bile fluid of the edge of the cliff. Her eyes stung, body trembling as she tasted the acid settling in her mouth. Heart pounding she tried to regain some sense, but was lost in the panic that overtook her senses.

"Milady!" Jakob, far from phased by the actions, pulled her up. "This is no time to be weak."

Shock set in across her face, wondering how they could not even flinch at the sight of such a mangled body. "W-what-"

"Come now princess!" Hans barked, his expression twisted as he turned to face her. "We have no time for your soft stomach! Kill these fools and let's make this quick!"

Faces of disgust showed not too far from her, as a distant yell called for battle across the way.

"H-Hans!" Stepping forward she nearly stumbled, but caught herself to regain her composure. "What the fuck are you doing?" She snapped, her tone darkening. "You have engaged in troops and broken a treaty on the border! Are you that fucking stupid?"

His scoff only enraged her further. "Do you not have the intelligence to understand what the fuck 'diplomacy' means?"

Turning away from her he took a step forward. "Ha, as if I have the patience and capacity to listen to a sheltered little princess." Charging across the bridge he engaged the troops, swinging his ax at them as they tried to find space to defend themselves.

All she could do was watch on in horror as he moved on to a second kill as the man who lead the Hoshidian squadron spoke again. "Kill them all! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!" She could feel the man's stare from across the canyon. "Bring me the princess's head as proof of victory!" The cheers of the ninja set a new standard of depravity that she had discovered in the events put into motion.

"There is no retreat for us milady." Gunther pulling on the reigns of his horse he turned to face her. "Climb on. We must make it across and defeat them all. Turning back is no longer an option." Extending his hand, the knight pulled Liara up on to the saddle yet again.

Hans leading the charge he continued his onslaught against the ninjas blocking the half way point along the bridge.  
"Jakob stay back. If we need treatment you must be prepared." Liara ordered, trying her best to think in the situation. Her head still ringing as the sight of the mangled carcass, once a living being remained on the ground.

"Yes milady." As Hans swung his blade the ninja on the receiving end did their best to dodge it, wielding a katana that seemed no match for the ax at his disposal. Knocking the blade into the abyss Hans took the opening to land another fatal blow. Liara watched in horror as the ax moved along the neckline, taking the man's head off in one clean swipe.

Decapitated, the body gave a single spasm before collapsing as the head went flying into the bottomless canyon.

"Fire!" The archers standing at attention they fired upon Hans. His scant armor not covering his arms and legs as the handful of arrows fell near him. Another swordsman charged forward, blade ready to attack.

"Let's go-"

Liara's order was quickly cut off by Hans as he raised his ask, turning to point it at the princess.

"Don't you interfere you fucking brat!"

The interaction was enough to distract Hans as the Hoshidian soldier approached, charging at him with his blade.

"Halt!" Liara's arm extended, a sudden wave of malice taking over her. "No one move. No one lifts a finger."

Surprise took both of Liara's accompaniments, her order far from what they expected of her.

Another barrage of arrows fired as the blade-wielding Hoshidian charged at Hans, striking him in the side with his katana. Arrows descending upon him Hans hollered in pain as one stuck into his bicep, blood trickling down his arm.

While her anger stirred against Hans's actions, a faint pulse caught the princess's attention. It was a somewhat familiar sensation, one she had felt in her training with Xander and the night she faced the man named Kaze.  
"It can't be..." She whispered. "Gunther!" The knight perked at her call, turning his head to face her.

"I want you to proceed to the lower bridge! There's something there I need to see!"

The two galloped off as Jakob followed behind.

"You're just gonna leave me like this!" Hans yelled, his ax coming down on the swordsman who believed he could best him. "Hah...this isn't even an injury. Fine. I'm retreating." Backing up Hans took off across the bridge and off into he darkness.

Shaking his head the steward growled, agitated at the actions of the veteran solider. "Coward."

The group crossed another short bridge, just as worn as the previous one. Liara springing out of the seat she held her glowing blade with a firm hand, steadying herself in the current condition she was struck with.

 _You have to be strong dammit. You can fake it until you make it...you always have and always will._

"It has to be here! I know it!" Liara following the pulse that matched her heartbeat she stomped into the ground. Stone rose from the earth, building a bridge to cross to the occupied fort.

"What the hells was that?" The troops hollered among themselves, trying to comprehend what had just happened before their eyes.

"Take them down!" Liara screamed. "If they wish to charge at us with the intent to kill..." Both hands taking up Ganglari she bounced back on the ball of her foot before flying at an archer. "Destroy them!"

Gunther following suit he charged at another swordsman, striking him down in one stake of his lance. Throwing him off the corpse rolled across the bridge and off the side, the trail of blood leaving the only trace of the enemy.

With one swipe of her blade she lunged at an archer. Without time to defend himself she swung, slicing through the mans armor and to his chest. Reacting to it left little time to move as she charged ahead, crossing the bridge without any other forces to stop them. As Jakob and Gunther joined her the troops from the northwestern section of the territory migrated south, meeting them before they could even touch the fort.

"Milady! To your east!" Winged beasts arrived from the dark skies, their bright pegasus and the armor of the Hoshidians almost blinding to the princess.

"Take the ground forces first! Jakob! Assist me! Gunther!" Turning to face the knight she pointed back to the new units on the battlefield. "Take care of them! We'll handle the remaining troops!"

"As you request. If you need assistance I will come running."

Liara's smile held presence once again. "Thank you...Gunther."

Omozu stood firm, shuriken ready to fly as they sat on his fingers. "You scum...you break the treaty your king signed...simply for recon? How can I even fathom surprise?" The small blades flew toward the princess until a dagger cut between the distance to Liara's face.

Jakob springing up he threw an array of daggers, knocking down a defense of Omozu's guard as he bled out on the ground, the red fluids spilling through his clothes.

"How disgusting...milady watch your step." The butler standing beside her he blocked the steps of the pooling blood that surrounded the soldier's corpse. "I do not wish for you to step in that Lady Liara. If I may..." He shot another set of daggers at Omozu, cursing as only a few scratched against his armor.

Metal clanging against metal in the distance Liara turned to see Gunther charge at a sky knight. Piercing the creature he watched them quickly descend into the endless abyss of the canyon. Another attack soon followed as he blocked and struck again. The man was a force to be reckoned with, and she was glad he was on her side in this battle.

"Don't look away from your opponent!" Ozomu sprinting toward them he leaped into the air, throwing a wide array of kunai and shuriken at the duo standing there. Jakob grabbing the princess he rolled across the ground with her, dodging most of the blades.  
He winced as one dug into his shoulder, blood slowly trickling out and staining his clothing.

Liara panicking she sat up and eyed the weapon. "Jakob! No!"

"It is fine milady...tis just a scratch. Nothing I cannot handle with ease." Waving a wand he carried he removed the kunai. Whatever spell he had used quickly closed the wound up, new skin forming over top of it. Glancing at the princess he seemed perplexed by her worried look. "What is it milady? We must hurry and seize this place before more enforcements arrive."

"Are you okay?" She whispered, her voice shaky. The last sounds of wings flapping and a heaving whinny signaled the final sky night falling to Gunther's lance.

Almost as if he was offended the butler scoffed. "This is nothing to be concerned about milady, as neither am I. Let us return to battle." Standing up he reached down to her.

"...as long as you're okay. Then I can fight." A sharp breath inflated Jakob's chest. He could feel heat pooling in his cheeks at her declaration.

"M-milady I-"

She ran ahead, blade ready as the instinct she could barely recognize took hold once again. While she felt a bit more comfortable with a blade after training with Xander in her time at Krakenberg, it was nothing to make her ready for battle. Yet she moved with ease, delivering blows that were of the quality of a skilled wielder.

Liara could not understand it, but she would not question it either, let alone take it for granted.

"Do you realize what you fools have done? If you wish for war with Hoshido, you've gotten it today!"

"This is over!" Her cry was loud, echoing through the canyon. Omozu had little time to react as she turned Ganglari and pierced the man.  
"No words? I'm shocked." A cruel tone covered her normally raspy voice. With heavy force she extracted the blade from his abdomen. Like it had been feeding the blade, Ganglari quaked as the blood dripped down it, almost like it was feeding on it.

"Damn you...Nohrian scum."

Liara watching him she felt the cold wash of guilt crash down over her like a high tide. To say she watched the light leave a man's eyes...it disturbed her as much as seeing the remnants of the soldier than remained lying on the ground.

Gunther joined them in no time at all as Liara threw the door open to the fort. If the Hoshidians had been using it, they didn't do much upkeep on it. Covered in cobwebs and dust, the fort was no longer an important place to stand...until that day.

"This fort is surely abandoned...and now seized." Hanging her head Liara scratched at the back of her head. "This isn't how I pictured going about this, but Father wll be happy to know it's been accomplished. "We will clear this space and return to father-"

Liara felt a gust of air fly by her face, only to see shuriken sticking out from the wall beside her. "What was that?"

"So the leader of these troops...is a little girl? How disgraceful."

A fearsome looking man approached, his height towering over Liara's small frame. He was dressed similarly to Kaze, the garb of what appeared to be a ninja. Masking his mouth, she could only see a scar that shut his right eye as it stretched down and across from it. What stood out the most about him was his fiery red hair, seemingly matching his ensemble.

"Who the fuck are you? Since we're certainly not going by pleasantries." She spat, irritation building as soon as she locked eyes with him. "I take it these are yours as well?" Thumb pointing back to the wall she scoffed. "Great aim with that one eye."

"Hmph." Saizo grunted, the animosity setting the tone of their conversation. "My name is Saizo, and I have been sent here to kill you." Shuriken between his fingers once again Saizo prepared to launch them, his troops positioned to strike at his command. "Kill them!"

Facing down the ninja Liara's men stood prepared for battle as she gripped Ganglari. There was no time to register the distance for a reaction as he appeared in front of her.

"I won't allow it!" A voice called from a distance. Heavy thumps against the ground soon followed, growing louder with each second. Saizo had paused, peeking up out of the corner of his eye to see who was approaching. Liara taking the opening she attacked, attempting to slice at the ninja's chest. Backing away Saizo rejoined his troops, watching as the figures in the dark soon become visible.

"You must be the real captain." Saizo scoffed. A horse-mounted Xander arrived beside Liara, Siegfried drawn and ready to attack.

Xander ignoring Saizo, turned to Liara. "What is going on here if I may ask, little princess? The bridges are covered with blood and corpses..."

She was simply speechless that he had arrived, and of all times to do so. The man was like a shadow, moving behind her at all times. "Why am I not surprised you showed, Xander?"

He laughed, raising his blade to the Hoshidians. Before he could speak the thundering sound of a stampede followed, with more silhouettes emerging into the bit of lit fire from the torches of the fort.

"You have the devil's luck Liara...getting yourself into these situations." Leo's comments brought a roll of her eyes as a response. "What are we going to do with you, sister?"

"For once I am glad to see you and your smart mouth." She chuckled.

Suddenly a wave of Lavender overtook her as Camilla jumped off her wyvern, running over to embrace her younger sister. Her hands cradled her face, turning her back and forth to inspect her for any blemishes. "Are you alright darling? Goodness, I was worried sick...my poor Liara." Her thumbs brushed at the tops of her cheeks, smiling as she found no marks.

Elise ran up, squeezing between the two women as she wrapped her arms around Liara's waist. "We're here Liara! We made it just in time!" Looking up at her sister she smiled. "We can protect you!"

A hand reached down, pushing the hair out of Elise's face. "Thank you, all of you." Elise caught her hand, holding it to her small cheek. Courage surged through her veins, her posture straightening. "I fear nothing as long as I am with you all."

In such a short time she had grown to care for these people, they felt like real family. What a real family was supposed to be like. The squabbled and fought and argued, but were solid as a unit, unrelenting in their devotion to one another.

Her surroundings now becoming clear again Liara cleared her throat as the ninja watched on in confusion. If they had been smart, they would have attacked at that point in the midst of their conversation. "Before the moment takes us to a happier place...we are under attack." Liara released Elise from her waist and pointed her blade at Saizo.

Camilla turned to her wyvern and mounted it again. "These cretins...wish to harm you?" Her voice darkened, eyes snapping wide as she grinned. "I'll kill them! I'll kill them all and their families!" With a flip of her hair, she aimed her ax at a random ninja and jeered. "No one will touch my sister and live to tell of it!"

"C-Camilla..." Liara was nearly lost for words. The sweet woman that she had just felt the touch of, the warmth of, was replaced by a woman she had never seen before. "I am not hurt..."

In between the moment of snapping the elder sister gave a quick small smile. "It's the thought that counts darling!" Returning her view to the enemies she charged in, ax slicing through the soldiers with little effort. Her laughter rang through the canyon, echoing around them. Liar felt her spine tingle, electric shooting up as she watched in horror. Her sweet older sister...this was not her, or was it?

Bodies falling to the ground, torn open and apart, blood ran down the short hill of the ground, pooling as it slowed.

"Big sister?" Elise looked up, giving a small smile to her Liara's shocked expression. "That's right, you've never seen Camilla in battle."

"This is bad..." Saizo's voice interrupted the fear that had taken Liara in a vice grip. The two looking at each other he jumped back, ready to run. Appearing behind him, a woman had approached. Her long black hair flying behind her as she stopped from whatever speed she had been running.

"Saizo! What is the situation-" She paused, taking in the sight of the Nohrian royals and fallen soldiers around her.

Turning back to her he stepped back. "I underestimated the situation, we have to escape now. Is anyone else approaching?"

Kagero nodded. "Lord Ryoma is quickly approaching, we will have no need to retreat."

 _Lord Ryoma?_ Liara thought, wondering who the man was that suddenly eased the ninja's worry.

"This battle will be ours then." Saizo growled, the two facing the siblings again.

Leo turned to his brother, their horses mingling as he spoke. "Brother, if the prince is approaching, more are sure to follow." He paused to glance down at his sisters. "We have found Liara safe, and she has a report on the fort. At this point there is no need to be here and engage in battle. We do not know the numbers..."

Looking back to his sisters as well Xander nodded. "Yes, I do not wish to engage Hoshido and the unknown number of troops approaching if they are led by the prince. I see no need for...more bloodshed. Let's go. Liara!"

Turned to the prince Liara looked up at him. "Go now! Lead with Gunther and your servant! We will hold them off and follow after you!"

There was no time to argue, not that she would. Hopping on the back of Gunther's saddle the duo took off across the bridge, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

At the large bridge connecting to the path back through the canyons, she dropped off the seat and ran ahead. Suddenly it occurred to the princess that one member of her party was missing. "Where is Jakob?" She yelled his name again, hoping to see him appear. "Damn it."

"He may be trailing behind milady. He is very slow compared to horseback after all." Gunther gave a small smile. "Maybe he should work on his speed instead of his verbiage. But in the mean time..." He took a deep breath. "I would like to get off this bridge as soon as possible."

Before they could take a step forward, Hans appeared at the end of the bridge, ax in hand.

"Don't worry old man..." Hans hissed, his eyes narrowed in on the knight. "You won't be worrying about that much longer."

Unable to register the events Liara watched as the veteran soldier charged at her knight, the two clashing weapons on the shaky bridge. It was for a second that Hans backed Gunther up to an open spot on the bridge and shoved him over.

"Gunther!" Liara screamed, her voice nearly pricking Hans's ear drums. Running over to the side of the bridge she stared into the abyss, no sign of him at all. "Gunther..." Her eyes widened, throat tight as she processed the events. He was gone...her knight was gone.

For the fuzzy memories she had with him, they were warm and kind. They were of a man that took care of her as she was locked away, keeping her company even on her sad days. She didn't know why, but as the tears rolled down her cheeks she didn't care about stopping them.

"How...how could you do this to your own ally?" Her voice was hoarse as if her throat was on fire. Standing up straight she turned to face Hans.

He was slightly shocked by the sight of the princess. Her oddly red eyes had fixed in on his, and he could make them out clearer and brighter than before illuminating the dark space.

Composing himself he chuckled. "Aw, what is it, crybaby princess? You keep crying. You're no fit for a Nohrian princess." Approaching her he raised the heavy ax. "If you miss him so much, why not join him?"

Swinging down at her she jumped back, rolling on planks of the bridge. Stumbling to a halt she propped herself up on her forearm, Ganglari gripped tightly in one hand.

"You...you bastard!" She growled. "You fucking traitor!" Without a moment's thought, she raised her arm, a power surge in her that she couldn't comprehend. What followed should have felt painful, but it wasn't. Her limb molded into something far from recognizable. "I'll fucking kill you!"

The power surging felt euphoric, almost catatonic. Her eyes narrowing at Hans she found his expression delightful. It was one of disgust and just a hint of fear. "What are you?" He whispered, trying to collect his thoughts as quickly as possible.

In a split second, she charged at him with a speed he could not follow. Throwing her arm the blade struck him multiple times. Hans could barely recognize the blur of the princess that stood before him. He questioned what he could see, making out horns on the woman's head, and what appeared to be a large claw on her arm as she swung at him with it. Jumping back she raised her clawed arm again, white cloth expanding from it as it grew in size.  
"Your life is mine." She whispered. Her eyes hazed over in the midst of battle.

A large orb of water shot from her hand, knocking him back to the far side of the bridge.

"It...it can't be."

Walking toward him the mist that collected on the ground followed, trailing at her ankles. "You broke the border treaty...attacked the Hoshidians...and you killed MY knight!" Pointing her blade at him her voice deepened, a guttural growl raising to her tone. "If you care to explain yourself before I kill you, that would be human of you." Shoving the blade at him she screamed again. "Speak you swine!"

Lowering his head the man spoke calmly, doing his best to compose himself. "They were orders from King Garon himself, milady." Her shocked expression bought him enough time to back up and sprint back into the darkness of the path.

"Hans!" Her rage surmounting she felt the pulse of Ganglari grow quaking for use. Her arm trembling she was thrown over with the blade by some force. Falling into the chasm she screamed, unable to understand what was happening. The depths truly felt endless as she descended, pitch blackness a continuous void that awaited her for whenever she hit the bottom...

...if there was a bottom.

"No!" Before she could protest further a bright light shone above her, reaching out to her to envelop her.

A familiar voice called out as well. "My kin...my gods...my blood..." Extending a hand to Liara the figure called out again. "Dragons grant me my true strength! Great Moro...I beseech you!"

The light of the figure molded into something indescribable as it reached Liara, pulling her up from the shadows to the surface of the canyon. Carrying her above the ground the princess looked up to the light, feeling an odd sense of familiarity.

A memory came to her, one of a creature identical to the one now holding her. It had a very long tail and was a short little thing. Camilla and Leo had called it a bird from her description, but it was far from a normal animal. It was carrying a golden orb on its tiny frame, the colors of the scales blue, white and red.

"Wait..." Liara held on with one hand to the long tail that the creature had, falling long past her short frame and cape. A hand against her head she felt a slight pain, one of recalling more information. Suddenly it clicked, like a bang of thunder shooting through her head. "Lilith! Is that you?"

The creature's voice was soft, just as her maid's. "Lady Liara...I knew this day would come." The two facing each other the princess approached her, resting a hand against the creature's face. "I am not human..."

"I see that darling." She caught herself using Camilla's words again...doing that a bit often in the past few days. "What are you is the better question, I suppose?"

"Do you recall this form, milady?" Lilith asked, a visible smile crossing the dragon's small mouth as Liara nodded. "That makes me so happy!" Doing a flip in joy Lilith continued, Liara screaming as she was flung around in the process. Climbing up the tail she noticed that Lilith didn't flinch or whine. Happy that it hadn't hurt her Liara approached the small creature attached to such a long extension of its form.

"I am a dragon, and you have seen me before, Lady Liara. You saved my life a long, long time ago." She continued, surprised as Liara began to rub the top of her head. "O-once I recovered, I took the form of a human."

Liara knew she couldn't scratch the dragon, but she enjoyed petting her. Call it the impulsive animal lover she had always been, but she couldn't pass up seeing a cute creature without petting it.

"I wanted to repay you for saving my life, so I took the form of a human to serve you. But now...I can no longer return to that form."

"Because you are a dragon again?" Liara asked, getting a nod in response. "Well, you are certainly adorable if I may say so. I love that you kept your cap." Liara bringing the creature into her arms she held her against her breastplate.  
"Even as my memories are foggy, I have nothing but warm thoughts of you Lilith. Thank you for all you've done for me."

"I'm glad you're safe, and that I can protect you." Lilith added, her voice soft as she closed her eyes.

Their moment of peace was soon interrupted as lightning shot down, shocking the two as they fell into the abyss once more. The light that radiated from Lilith had been extinguished as they hurdled past the bridge and back to the space they had been in previously.

"Lilith! Drop me! I don't want you to die because of me!" Liara screamed, trying to compose herself in the situation. "I refuse to let anyone else die because of me!"

"First Dragons! I call upon thee!" Watching the dragon she could feel a familiar pulse grow over her. "Grant us access to the astral plane!"

A bright white light surrounded them as they no longer fell into the chasms. Liara woke up on the cobblestone ground of an unfamiliar place. Her eyes blinded by the light that shone down above her she sat up in shock at the sight of the sky. "...a blue sky?" She whispered, covering her mouth. Clouds rolled by gently, a soft breeze brushing against her face. "Did I die?"

"No, you didn't die! Silly!" Lilith appeared before her once again, helping her to stand as she nudged the princess.

Liara was speechless at the sight before her. Cherry blossom trees swayed gently in the breeze, grass fields covering the land. Behind her stood a large wall with a throne at the top of a short staircase. This was far from the dreary, dull colors and sky she had just gotten used to in Nohr.

"Where are we?" She whispered, stepping down off the staircase to the ground.

"This...is a parallel world, well one parallel to where you currently exist."

 _Currently exist? Does she...know?_

"It is the astral plane, one of the countless worlds."

Liara's eyes widened, shocked at the revelation of multiple worlds existing. "How were you able to get us here? How many worlds are there? How many worlds have humans? How many have magic? How many are like-"

"Lady Liara, I apologize but I don't know the answers to all your questions..." Lilith's tone sounded almost defeated. "I just know that The First Dragons have granted us access to this space. I'm sorry I can't be of much help otherwise..."

"No no no!" Liara waved her hands, eyes wide as she suddenly felt bad for the barrage of questions. "I just...I'm a bit lost for words right now and have far more questions than I can really explain!"

Lilith hovering down beside her and moving ahead of her she did a flip again, magic expanding from her small form. "I will make a place for you to rest."

"Lilith I don't have time to rest-"

A large tree house appeared in the center of the area. Liara sprinting toward the marvel she gawked at the sight of it. "I...I have a tree house?"

The ladder extending up to the small house she climbed up and over before she threw open the door. The inside was fairly small, simply holding a study room, a sitting room and her bedroom. Beside the study room was a small outlet to sit out on a veranda.

"The power I felt...that was from a dragon vein?" Liara whispered, standing on the veranda with Lilith floating over the railing.

"Correct Lady Liara! Also...you do have time to rest here. Time moves differently in all worlds. Here? Time will not move back in the parallel dimension you are waging battle in."

Gripping her head she leaned over the railing. "There's so much..." She whispered, the pounding in her head unrelenting. It had grown worse the longer she went on, especially in moments of stress. "So are there people here? Villages? Anything?"

"No...we are all that is left."

"Left?" Lilith's silence had spoken more than what Liara wished to press for. "I'm sorry Lilith. I don't want to pry you for information."

"Well I'm not lonely anymore, I have you." Lilith's words touched the princess as she smiled. Hovering in front of her the princess again hugged her, hoping not to be interrupted by lightning that time.

"You must get rest princess."

Entering the bedroom Liara found it to be very nice for the cozy space it was. A decent sized bed allowed her to stretch out. In her room were bookshelves lined with a few novels, but not many. A table sat against the wall with two chairs. On the floor was a blush rug that matched the bedsheets. She could see lanterns in a few spots for lighting in the dark as well.

Sitting on the bed Liara was surprised at how soft it felt. It didn't take long for her to fall back, drifting into a peaceful sleep. If time did not move in the world she had to return to, she would take the opportunity for sleep.

Whether she slept for four hours or ten, she felt refreshed upon waking up. What surprised her even more was the lull of the dreamless sleep she had. One would think after the events that transpired, her mind would be running far too much to even get sleep, let alone dream. Something about the place felt calming, welcoming, as if she was coming home to rest.

The two approached the walls of the realm, where Lilith opened a portal. Facing each other Lilith spoke again. "I know this has been a lot to take in, but I am really glad you got some sleep Lady Liara."

"Thank you, Lilith, I am just as surprised as you are. My wounds have healed and I feel much better." Cocking her head to the portal she sighed. "For as many questions I have and things I want to know...I have to return to my world quickly. There's no time to waste."

Lilith nodded, agreeing with her. "One thing I have to make very clear to you Lady Liara is that when you return through the portal, you are returning to the exact moment you left. If someone was about to attack you or you were in the midst of battle, you would return to what would happen right after that."

"That makes sense." Liara added. "Now...I have to go."

"Very well. Be safe milady."

Passing through the portal she returned to the bottomless canyon. Ganglari in hand she looked around. It was utter silence. "Where...is everyone?"

"You're finally mine!" Before she could turn to face who spoke she was hit in the head, blacking out instantaneously.

 _What the fuck...was that..._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a really long one. I couldn't find a decent spot to break the chapter up into so I just went with it. Also you think I was just gonna have Liara come to this world and not remember anything or not include her travel to the world in some way? Nah man unlike fates I like continuity in my story (prepares for tomatoes to be thrown at me)

Also I love fluffy interactions between Liara and Lilith so prepare for a bunch of them throughout the story.


	6. Hoshido

**Author's Note:** **THIS IS A WARNING. THIS CHAPTER BEGINS CHANGES IN THE PLOT OF REVELATIONS AND DIFFERENT PATHS FOR CHARACTERS.**  
If you preferred the way revelations was written, why are you here? Haha, I'm just kidding. But seriously if you don't want major changes or don't like the idea of major changes to the game, please turn back now.

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Hoshido_

The faint howling of the wind rang against her ears, pulling Liara out from the deep, almost numbing slumber she had been in. Her head was throbbing, her heartbeat audible even in her temples as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. The only other audible noise was the sound of a fire crackling. It was faint, but the smell had invaded her nostrils far quicker than her awareness to the situation at hand.  
A whimper echoed from her lips as she tried to move, her body aching as well.  
 _What the fuck...happened...ow..._

Trying her best to remember Liara could remember the bottomless canyon, Hans throwing Gunther off the bridge, Lillith...and then it all went black.

"So you finally waking up now?" A female voice called to her. She was nearby, yet Liara could barely turn her head to look around her. "Damn I didn't mean to mess you up as bad as I have..." Creaks on the floor board allowed Liara to know the woman was moving around the room. "Well...a part of it was payback but I really didn't want to cause you something like this."

Above her, Liara could finally see the face of the woman who knocked her unconscious. It was the girl from the castle, one of the captives she set free. Kneeling down Rinkah helped prop the princess up to a seated position. Her hand brushing into Liara's hair she could feel the tense of her body.  
"I promise I won't hurt you again princess. Damn, I left something nasty on your head."

"Where are we..." Liara mumbled, her mind still rolling far behind in the conversation. The blunt force of the hit she took had thrown her through a loop. For whatever trauma it had caused, a nervousness built up in her. Liara had taken a few falls in her years in horrible situations. Falling down a flight of stairs as a kid, hitting her head on an old oak tree on a playground. Most of the time she had escaped with a scratch or 'goose egg' on her head, this time...it was more than she could recall.

Rinkah releasing her grip on the princess she gave a sigh of relief as the woman could sit up on her own. "Good, we have progress. Let me get you some food." Walking to the other side of the pot she had been cooking in she stirred it, the fire crackling as glowing embers hit the pot.  
"You are in flame tribe territory now. You are within Hoshidian borders. Don't worry, you're safe." The small shack they were in felt cramped, without much space beside the room they were sitting in. It was just enough for one person to move somewhat freely.

"I don't necessarily take your word for it." Liara shot back, her words having little effect on the woman.

Rinkah reaching down beside her she picked up a wooden bowl and leaned into the pot. "I wouldn't expect you to be." She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders as she spooned into the bowl some type of meat and noodles. "But I would expect you to want to eat something right about now..."

The growling of her stomach was the clear answer to her question. Despite the aching in her head and the soreness of her body, she found herself hungry to the point of pain. Handing a bowl and a pair of chopsticks to the princess Rinkah smirked. "Do you know how to use those?"

 _I've just eaten sushi for the past two and a half years as a staple in my diet._

Fumbling with the chopsticks for a second Liara regained her composure and began to eat. Rinkah watched her with a confused expression.  
"Ya eat...kinda weird."

"Shut up." Liara figured the way she held them wasn't exactly the same as Rinkah and when she looked, she confirmed her thought.

Surprised by the sound of her 'enemy' laughing she continued to eat. "You know...I still haven't claimed my revenge against you yet."

"You knocked me brutally unconscious what the fuck else do you want in life?"

"I thought you were a Nohrian soldier, I was simply trying to end you then and there-"

Liara blinked a few times, slowly as she tried to think of a witty comeback. "Well, you did a shitty job of it."

Rinkah's eyes widened at her response. The two stare at each other for a few minutes seemed, feeling like an eternity as Liara returned to her food after a short time.  
"...I've heard some responses from enemies kept alive..." Rinkah began snickering, trying to cover her mouth. "But that is one of the best I have heard in a long time."

"Maybe it is the bump on my head and the damaged capacity for humor in my brain but thanks for comparing me to dead people as well."

Sitting her bowl on the ground Rinkah brushed a hand back through her hair, a small smile crossing her lips. "For a prisoner in captivity, you sure have a mouth on you. If I were planning to kill you I would actually be sad I missed out on this conversation."

"The pinnacle of enlightenment." Liara scoffed, finishing her bowl. Leaning over she reached for the spoon in the bowl, only to be swatted away by Rinkah.

Extending her hand Rinkah took the empty bowl from Liara and began filling it again. "For a princess, you don't have much in manners." Before Liara could protest the statement she looked the princess in the eye. "You're a guest, I may not be one for the company of others...but I will treat my guests as comfortably as I can."

Liara's mind stopped for a second. _Guest?_ "Wait, I thought I was prisoner just a second ago..."

Rinkah shrugged. "Same thing, well, in your case not really."

"You're confusing the hell out of me..." Liara began working on the second helping as Rinkah gave the bowl back to her. "Am I not about to be taken to Hoshido for execution or at least jailing? It would only make sense after that slaughter-"

A knock on the door interrupted the two. "Dammit, I want to finish this bowl..."

"You can." Rinkah sighed, "Come in Kaze." The door opening Liara had turned back, face messy from noodles and broth as the ninja entered the room.

"Oh shit," Liara mumbled, brushing her face with the metal armor of her sleeve. It didn't do much besides smear the salty broth on her face. Looking around for a split second she searched for a weapon with Ganglari nowhere in sight.

Before she could finish her search the ninja had dropped to his knee, almost shaking as he tried to breathe deeply. "Are you okay...Kaze, isn't it?" A tone of concern overtook the princess's voice.

Kaze's glance shot up to Liara, his eyes wide in shock and what seemed to be a relief.

"I am glad you are safe, Princess Liara." Bowing to her the man's shoulders were visibly shaking. "Thank the gods, you are safe."

Liara's questioning expression did not break, a moment of fear overtaking her. This man, and the woman that she had saved in Krakenberg, were now in front of her. Rinkah, who had vowed to take revenge on her, had now fed her and carried the conversation with her. Kaze, the man who struck at her first and remained a mystery, now sat before her, shaking as he formed his sentences.

"There's something I'm not quite understanding I believe..." Kaze's eyes darted up to hers as if he sought answers from her. "Am I not about to be taken for execution?" Her eyes in turn sought the ninja. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

The wood creaked as Kaze stood, standing fairly tall over the princess. "Come with me, princess. All will be explained to you."

Approaching the door he turned back and extended his hand. "Prepare for the winds."

As the door opened she quickly understood what he meant. The snowy tundra was drifting all around, the landscape a blanket of pure white. Clearly, they were not in the village of the fire tribe, most likely for Liara's safety.

"Come now," Kaze assisting her out the door the two began to walk, Rinkah following behind her. How they withstood the cold continued to shock her. Liara biting her lip she cursed herself, she wanted shoes and she wanted them badly.

Trekking through the snow covered land proved to be a larger challenge for the princess than the two Hoshidian natives expected. Liara's feet had gone totally numb, unable to move her toes or feel any pressure she stumbled over herself. Falling to the ground she cursed, her feet were red and swollen.

"Gods princess..." Kaze walking over to her extended his hand. "I apologize I should have paid attention-"

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Liara asked, scowling at the man. "Am I supposed to expect you to know what I can withstand?"

The ninja looked to the ground, his head dropping at her words. It was as if she had kicked the wind out of him, defeating him with mere words. His fist dug into the snow covered ground as he knelt down, trying his best to remain calm.

His lips moved, mumbling something as his eyes shot away off in to the distance.

"If you truly want to make up for apparently not knowing I was in a predicament...help me."

Nodding at her words he turned and backed up to her. Liara locked her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her up by the thighs.

"Rinkah if we are engaged in battle please take the princess."

Taking it as a joke Rinkah scoffed. "I don't think we'll be engaged in battle Suzukaze." Following behind the two she rolled her eyes. "You're a worrying one, you know that?"

Kaze did not offer a reply, brushing her words off as he pushed on, hoisting the princess up a bit more on him as she adjusted her legs.

"Suzukaze?" Liara asked, trying to defuse the awkward situation she had found herself in. She attacked this man with the intent to kill, he was a prisoner of the Nohrian royalty. Yet now he was carrying her to the capital of Hoshido...well at least until they get somewhere warmer and she could feel her feet again.

If she could feel her feet again...

"That is my full name, yes." He spoke, breaking her train of thought. She couldn't see the slight pull of his smile as the group trudged on.

Silence had taken back its control as they pushed down the mountain space that Rinkah had kept the two in. Liara's body continued to shiver even as Kaze's body heat bounced off of her. It did little to help her as she continued to slip into a state of numbness.  
"Suzukaze she's not looking any better...her feet are still so red." Looking to the ninja the two made it to the top of the hill they had been working on climbing through the ridge. Below them, the descent was rather steep. "Go ahead, I will meet with you. I can handle myself and in all honesty, I'll move quicker without you two worrying me."

Liara could barely recall the speed he took off at, remembering the speed he had when the two did battle. "You're so fast..." She whispered, her head falling into his shoulder blade.

"Stay with me, princess." He replied, trying to keep her awake. "We will be someplace warmer before you know it. Shirasagi...believe it or not is not very far from here."

"Shir...a...sagi?"

"It is the royal city, the crown jewel of Hoshido." Barely making out her reply, Kaze became alarmed as she slumped into his frame. "Lady Liara! Dammit!"

No response coming from her he cursed again, his calls to her falling on deaf ears as she fell into a numbing slumber.

* * *

People talking among themselves had brought the princess out from the empty sleep she had found herself in. Her body was pulsing as if someone hit her with a hammer all over from head to toe. The warmth was the only thing that felt good surrounding her.

 _Warmth...I'm not cold anymore..._

Opening her eyes she was greeted by the warm light of a large sliding window and a room she had never seen before. The walls were a cream color, warm and illuminated in all corners.  
"You're awake! Thank the gods!" The woman that spoke to her was an elderly one, dressed in white and red robes. "Welcome back to us, Princess."

Doing her best to sit up Liara could feel the woman's hand assist her, helping her rise. "You're very lucky Lady Liara." Turning her head Liara could feel her neck spasm in retaliation. "Be careful dear, you are still in not very good shape. If it was not for Suzukaze you would have most likely frozen to death."

Recalling the man Liara could remember what had occurred before she blacked out. "Where is he?"

"I am right here, milady." The door opened, the ninja walking over he knelt before her. Looking up to her he spoke softly. "How are you feeling?"

Rubbing her head the princess noticed a sleeve on her arm. She had been changed into robes. Soft, silk like material ran over her skin as she brushed the bell sleeve over her forehead. "I am not in a great position if I'm being honest..." Looking away she brought her hand back down. "I don't know if that's something I should be telling you, but at this point, I don't know what to think."

The city, Shirasagi as she recalled, sat down in the distance, below the hills from where she sat. Blossoms on trees in shades of pink caught her attention, the sight truly beautiful.

"I can see the sun..." Blinking back tears Liara gripped the sheets. "God, it's so beautiful."

"Princess?" Kaze asked, worry taking over his tone. "What is it?"

Throwing off the covers she looked down at her feet. They were still a bit pink, but the color had faded to her normal skin tone overall. Swinging her legs over the bed they felt heavy as she stood.  
"Lady Liara!" Kaze stood, reaching out to support her as she shirked him off. Moving to the window she opened it, a gentle breeze meeting her upon contact.

Feeling the tension in the room the elderly shrine hand gave a short bow. "I will inform Lord Ryoma of your current condition princess! I will return with more information!" Moving as quickly as she could the woman closed the door behind her, the padding of her feet on the ground quickly fading as the two were left alone.

A lump had formed in her throat as she stuck her head out of the window, her eyes moving to the skies. Only a handful of clouds danced along the almost clear blue skies. She could barely contain herself as tears began to brim.

"What is on your mind, Lady Liara?" His question was soft as he stood still, watching her with a careful eye.

"I..." Her hands gripping the windowsill she turned back to him, tears running down her face freely. "I missed the sun so much." She sobbed, covering her mouth with a hand as she leaned forward. "I day dreamed of seeing blue skies again..."

It hit Liara very hard, the beauty of the daylight that she had so quickly forgotten about. Her time in Nohr had been filled with pitch black skies, no sign of the sun as far as the skies extended far beyond the horizon. Such a simple thing she had taken for granted in her time in her own world. When she would wake to darkness in Nohr she would imagine the sunny days at her school. The busy pond filled with ducks and the smell of fresh cut grass as clouds passed through the sky.

Taking a sharp breath Kaze could feel his chest tighten before he spoke. "Welcome home, milady."

Liara looked at him, stunned at his words.

"Home?" Her voice was a mere whisper as the door opened again, the same woman appearing with Liara's clothes and armor piled in her arms.

"Milady! I have your clothes! Lord Ryoma asks that if you can walk to the throne room, he requests your presence." Sitting the garments on the bed she gave a bow. "IF you cannot he understands as well and would like you to rest longer."

Liara turned to the bed and reached for her clothes, her fingers brushing over blouse that she wore underneath her armor. "I can come to him." She spoke quietly, giving the woman a small smile. "I'll get dressed now."

"Lady Liara are you sure you have the strength for that?" Kaze asked again.

Nodding to him her hair fell over her shoulder, hanging loosely from the ponytail it had once been in. "I won't know unless I try." Picking up her clothes she looked at the two occupying her room still. "Can I...get dressed in private?"

"My apologies!" Kaze stammered, appearing almost humiliated. "Are you sure you would not like help from any of the shrine maids?"

"I'll be fine." She replied, somewhat annoyed by his prying. All of his questions and comments came from a clear place of concern, but she simply did not want to hear them. "Please...may I be alone?"

Without another word the two exited, leaving Liara by herself. Dropping the robe from her frame Liara looked down to the floor. Her feet stood on the bare floor, a sigh of relief washing over her as she could wiggle her toes, cracking them quickly against the panels.

For a moment she cursed asking for solitude; without Felicia, Flora or even Jakob around, she had to put on the confounded armor by herself. Anger simmered in her as she felt annoyance over missing such luxuries, things from a life that still made no sense.

Thoughts began to collect in her head, processing the events that had occurred so far. Waking up in a place that had no sunlight she was called princess. Her name was Liara, and she had quite a large family with siblings that looked nothing like her. Their father was a man that unnerved her, unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. She went on a mission with her troops and had been attacked...

Lilith! Gunther! Jakob!

Heart beating like a drum she slid the top on and adjusted her sleeves. Gunther...gods the thought of him hurt. Memories that she had been given continued to plague her mind and heart. These people that looked to her so fondly and cared for her, it was so foreign to her. For people to care about her so much felt like a foreign existence. What confused her, even more, were the feelings she felt in return. Despite her concerns and fears of the people that called her sister, she felt genuine emotions for them. She long for Elise's smile, Camilla's hugs and teasing, for Leo's wise cracks and the jabs they would shoot at one another.  
Xander...she missed the feeling he gave her, one of security and understanding. For the first time she could remember, the thought of those people calmed her in the chaos of her runaway thoughts.

On her bed, she fell back to slide the stockings up her legs and clip them into place. It took some time but she had pulled her armor on. Looking for her leg covers she was shocked to see boots at the bottoms of the dreaded article of clothing. Sliding them up over her legs the booted bottoms had a small heel to them and a very short platform to support her feet. Otherwise, they looked the same from the ankle up. Standing she turned to throw on her cape and slid the door open.

If Lord Ryoma wanted to see her, she would go to him fully dressed and with as much strength as she could muster.

With only a few steps outside the room, she stopped, a realization taking over her thoughts.

"Where the hell am I even going?!"

Luckily for her sake, Kaze had remained close by, escorting her to the throne room. As they passed through halls many servants stared, whispering as she walked by.  
"They mean no harm milady." He turned back to her, slowing his pace to match hers. "This is a day of celebration."

Before Liara could ask they arrived infront of large doors, similar to the imposing ones she stared down within Krakenberg's walls. As the doors opened she saw an imposing man standing in front of the white throne that sat above a short staircase. Comparing it to the Nohrian throne room she felt an overall gentleness wash over her.

The way the light shone down on the throne had also caught Liara's attention, as if a sign of the true contrast between the rooms. Arms crossed, the man standing before them gave a content sigh, a smile slowly stretching over his face.

Feet hitting the ground behind them Liara turned to see Rinkah arrive, joining them in the throne room.

"Took you long enough-"

"I've been here a few days." She scoffed, a smirk crossing the oni savage's face. "But it's nice to see you back on your feet and just as witty as before."

Clearing his throat, the man standing before them called for their attention once more. Kneeling to the man Kaze dropped his head as if he was waiting on the the fated breath for the words of this 'Lord Ryoma.'

"Kaze...I have waited for this day. You have done well."

A sharp exhale left Kaze's chest as he looked up, revealing a smile Liara hadn't seen in the short time she had spoken to him. "Thank you, Lord Ryoma."

Rinkah took to her knee as well, smiling as Liara looked on in shock. "This is Lord Ryoma, the high prince of Hoshido. He is next in line for the throne."

On instinct Liara took to her knee as well, surprising all in the room.  
 _This will be the man that writes my fate..._

Her thought was cut short by a heart laugh from the prince as he approached her, extending his hand. "Rise now, what are you doing on your knees?"

Liara looking up to him she shook her head. "I know...I am willing to face whatever punishment you have for me. I would like to explain the situation if I could but if not I understand. You have my sincerest apolo-"

The room was dead silent as a strange feeling washed over Liara. It was one of familiarity, yet uneasiness. Heels clicking on the ground the princess turned her head to see a woman standing before her, hands on her heart.

"Please rise..." Looking up at her slowly Liara was taken aback by the sight of her. The woman was beautiful, an exotic white gown, decorated with gold detail from the bodic, to the bottom of her skirt, all the way back to the rope that held her cape to the pauldrons on her shoulders. The woman's hair was long and shimmering in a shade of black that even the night sky paled in comparison to. On her head, a crown, one that from the front looked like a halo of sunrays extending around her.

"Liara, stand." Gentle to every syllable, the woman's voice sent a chill down the princess's spine.

Her eyes met the woman's, a soft brown that warmed as her smile grew. Approaching Liara she reached down to grab Liara's hands, adjusting the shield on her left wrist before doing so.

Hands intertwined with each other Liara was brought to a standing position, she was about the same height as the regal woman standing before her.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Liara asked, a confused expression taking her face.

"Liara..." Watery eyes sprung from her face as she spoke. "My daughter...I've missed you so much!" She wailed, embracing Liara tightly. "I'm so happy!" She sobbed, her shoulders trembling as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"No...that's impossible," Liara whispered, struggling against the woman.

Ryoma watched carefully, surprised by Liara's reaction. "I don't know you. I am sorry but I..." Pushing her away the princess shook her head. "I can't...no."

She didn't want to look at the woman, but she couldn't bring herself to not make eye contact with her. The sight of her shattered her heart. Tears running down her cheeks her eyes were red in comparison to her porcelain colored skin. "I don't know you and I certainly don't want to be embraced by you."

Ryoma, torn between heartbreak and anger, intervened. "Mother, let her have space." He turned to Liara. "Do you not remember your mother?"

"I know my mother...and it is not her." Liara spat, watching the two with a careful eye. "Who are you? You haven't even introduced yourself. You expect me to call you mother?"

A hand on Ryoma's shoulder the woman nodded. "She has every right to be uncertain." Looking at her daughter she continued. "My name is Mikoto. Liara I am the queen of Hoshido, and I am your mother without a shadow of a doubt." The queen paused, allowing Liara to take a second to receive the information. "I am not surprised you do not remember. I apologize as well for making you uncomfortable I just..." Withholding tears the queen tried to compose herself. "I am just so happy to see you again..."

"I imagine this must be...emotional for you," Liara whispered. "But I do not know you and I do not feel comfortable with you in that way."

Mikoto took a deep breath, doing her best to compose herself. "I understand. I apologize Liara. You were taken from us a very long time ago, in an ambush on your father, King Sumeragi by King Garon in the city of Cheve." Noticing that Liara had not interjected the queen continued. "Ryoma..." Reaching out she gently grasped her son's arms. "Is your brother. You have other siblings as well."

Looking to Ryoma she could see the tension in his face. For someone that was supposed to be her sibling, he certainly didn't show much in warmth toward her. "I know I have siblings. Their names are Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise. They are my brothers and sisters." Liara's declaration surprised even herself as she finished the sentence.

"Those savages?" Liara tensed at his words. "They are not your siblings! We are your blood Liara, they are not your true family!" Ryoma took a deep breath, trying to compose himself from the short outburst. "I remember the night you were taken."

The young man approached her, nearly reaching for her shoulder as she backed away. "War had not yet fully broken out between Nohr and Hoshido, the tension was at an all time high. It seemed as if the people were waiting for the call to arms, citizens had been preparing."

Liara could see Mikoto watching out of the corner of her eye, a sad expression on her face as she looked to the ground. To many, it would appear to show all the classic signs of guilt. "King Garon lured our father – King Sumeragi – to Cheve under the false pretenses of negotiations." Balling his fists the high prince growled. "That disgusting man called for peace..." Looking to his sister again his brow had furrowed, an anger in his eyes that was a stark contrast to the peaceful man they had approached. "Those barbarians killed our father in cold blood...they massacred him and our troops. To rub the salt into the wound..." He paused, his emotions simmering as he continued he story. "They kidnapped you. King Garon stole you from us!"

"Oh did he?" She asked, her tone cold. Her memories were faint, blurry and poorly composed. Whatever existed of her childhood in this world, she could not recall it. "I do not recall anything of the sort." The only opinion she could give of Ryoma was the way in which he spoke of the people she called her siblings.

Kaze watched the interaction carefully, keeping an eye on the princess as she took a defensive stance. Approaching her he stood behind her, ready to calm her if the situation escalated. "All I am hearing at the moment is you speaking poorly of my siblings, who I have fond memories of."

Liara was uncertain as to why a rage was building in her heart, one that made little sense. It was an angry feeling, one of hurt and loss.

"You truly don't remember anything, do you?"

With the thought of her siblings in the back of her mind, Liara held her head high, her stern gaze meeting the prince. "I do not remember much of my childhood at all. But I do know that the time I spent with my siblings, while no one came to look for me, were wonderful times."

A twinge of doubt crossed her mind as she spoke. For what her memories were worth, there wasn't much to gain from them. "I would not expect them to share anything of your true past with you..."

 _What even is my true past anymore?_ She thought. _I have more memories in my head of anything that I can really recall living through._

Suddenly her head throbbed, pressing too much into the thoughts she carried on about. Gripping her head she winced. Ryoma watched carefully as Kaze and Rinkah approached her. "Dammit I did a number on you, didn't I?" Rinkah sighed. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"What happened?" Mikoto asked, her hands still folded neatly over her abdomen.

Rinkah kneeling to the queen she shook her head. "I did not realize that it was Princess Liara when I approached her, I thought she was a soldier and struck her in the head with my club." Looking up she pinched her eyes shut, prepared for whatever came next. "I am so sorry, my queen. Whatever you call for in punishment, I will humbly accept."

"I apologize as well, Queen Mikoto." Kaze joined her in kneeling as well. "It is because of me Lady Liara became ill and was unable to speak to you sooner-"

"Both of you, stop this at once." A stern interjection from the prince stopped their apologies. "We will have the best of our medical staff continue to work with Liara to help her get better. She will remain here and-"

The opened doors had allowed a ninja to charge in before Liara could protest the thought of remaining at the castle. She was positive her family in Nohr had been looking for her. Elise crying, wondering where her sister had gone to, was the first thought that popped into her head. Worrying about her siblings would have to come at a later date as the young soldier had approached the mother and son, kneeling.

"I apologize for the intrusion milord!" Eyes daring to peer at the prince he seemed anxious. "I come with an urgent message! Enemy troops have invaded along the northern border!"

Once calm and composed, the prince quickly unraveled, his tone urgent and desperate. "What? Hinoka and Sakura are in the north!" Gripping his blade the prince descended the steps.

"They are leading an evacuation of the citizens as we speak! The faceless outnumber them ten fold!"

Ryoma walking down past the ninja he stopped before he made his way across the room. "I will depart now, they will need as much support as possible."

Before he would proceed the prince turned to face Liara. "Would you accompany me?"

Almost appalled by his question the princess shook her head. "No. I'm sorry Ryoma but I feel no need to assist you in whatever is going on."

Mikoto's head dropped, as if every word Liara spoke broke her heart even further. "I implore you Liara. I want you to see what these Nohrian scum are doing and how they go to battle."

"Lord Ryoma, I say to you with certainty that I have no interest in riding off into some unknown territory with you to prove a point in a rescue operation." Liara felt a sudden surge of confidence, coming from her irritation with the man. "Go into battle yourself. Take Rinkah and Kaze with you. They're good fighters."

Kaze looked to the crown prince, the grimace on his face joined by a seemingly cold glare. "Liara, this is your family. Your sisters on the front line of an attack and they have no support coming beside us."

Lips pursed the princess cracked her knuckles, her hands squeezing as she felt an anger simmer that she thought had been long gone. "Blood means nothing, _brother._ " Her tone was short, surprising those around her. "One thing I've learned in my life is that blood does not give a reason for any answer." A deep exhale allowed her to finish her sentence properly, doing her best not to let her voice shake. "I choose to stay here. I know you are more than capable of this. I do not need to go and see the 'proof' you speak of."

"Kaze. Rinkah. Let's go." Ryoma called for the two and they soon followed. Before they departed through the doors they turned to Liara, confusion and hurt written in their expressions.

Mikoto approached her the princess again, only to get an icy glare in response. "If you really think you have merit to try and convince me to go with them, you are sorely mistaken." Liara felt a hard punch of guilt deep in her stomach. This woman, who said she was her mother, was getting the brunt of Liara's anger. But it meant little to her, Ryoma would have gotten the same explosion as well if their places had been swapped. "I would like to return to Nohr now. May I leave?"

"I'm afraid you cannot Liara." Mikoto's voice was soft, trying her best to prepare for the backlash from the princess. "Liara you are home now. This is your true home. I want you to-"

"I don't need to do anything. Are you holding me as a prisoner?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No dear I am-"

"It's really clear to me you are! I'm not stupid!" A hand to her chest the princess continued. "I was brought here against my will, nearly died, my head is still hurting and now I am being told I cannot leave of my own accord after choosing not to run into battle for people I don't know? If you want me to have a guilty conscious for not running to my sibling's aid...you're sadly off the mark."

With her back to the queen, Liara began walking away, her cape highlighting the Nohrian crest in the middle of it. Liara recalling that felt like a metaphorical slap in the face to the queen. "I am going to my room." As she approached the door she took a deep breath, turning back to the queen she sighed at the look in her eyes. The queen nearly pulled her back in with the sheen over her eyes. "But before I go, I will thank you for my shoes Mikoto. I do appreciate it." She gave a small smile. "I couldn't stand going barefoot."

"Of course Liara." Nodding to the princess Mikoto gave a small smile. "I will let you know when your siblings return and I will have dinner brought to you."

"Thank you..." Before exiting the room the princess sighed.

"Liara?"

"..." Liara sighed again, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "Mikoto can you show me to my room? I...I forgot which way I came from without Kaze here."

The queen's smile caught her off guard as she quickly walked over and waved her to follow. "Come along. Do you need clothes to change into? I apologize for the robes, I know they weren't necessarily the most..."

"Covering?" Mikoto nodded to Liara finishing her sentence.

"Yes, it was all I had immediately." The two walking down the halls of the castle Mikoto's face had lightened. One could even say the woman was glowing, a joy in her eyes that Liara had never recognized from her mother.

The thought of her mother back in her world...it made her stomach flip. Memories quickly flooded her mind of her childhood. Nights wondering where her parents were, her father and mother screaming at one another...

Liara could recall the nights she would sit with her headphones in, blaring music until her ears were ringing to drown out the arguing and noise that surrounded her.

"Liara?" Mikoto's voice brought her back to the world she resided in, her flashbacks quickly dissipating as the queen continued to call to her. "Are you okay Liara? You're rather pale at the moment."

"I'm fine..."

The queen opened the door to a room that didn't look entirely familiar. "This wasn't where I came from. I do know that."

Mikoto nodded. "Liara I wanted to bring you somewhere else. The room was large, a large carpet covering the mass space of the floor. A few shelves sat around the room, toys are strewn about with paper and materials for drawing. Stepping across the room the princess took a glance to the large mirror beside her. Mikoto standing beside her the two looked to their reflections.

"This was your room as a child. I didn't want to bring your here while you were recovering. I wanted to wait until you were able to speak." Beside her sat a small cart, one that fit a young child with a hole in the bottom for legs.

Around her the toys had been laying about, collecting dust as cobwebs had formed over them. "This was my room? It looks like nothing has been touched...it's pretty messy."

Giggling at her words Mikoto smiled. "We haven't touched a single thing since the day you were taken. I...I..." Liara turned back to the woman who covered her mouth. "I couldn't bring myself to touch anything in this room, let alone allow anyone else to touch a single thing."

Heels clicked against the floor, the musty smell of the room taking over her senses. It reminded her of the smell of her attic as a child. Venturing into the attic space as a child she would smell the water logged walls and the dusty aroma of books and old belongings of her parents. The walls were decorated with drawings and phrases, abandoned trays of paint sat crusted and hard.

Memories faded as she noticed a drawing on the ground. It was scribbling of a few stick figures and poor writing that wasn't even legible. "What is this?"

"A drawing you did...the day you were taken from me. It's your family." Mikoto standing beside her she pointed to each figure with a well-manicured hand. "There is your father, King Sumeragi. There I am and you're between the two of us! You were such a talented artist even at a young age!"

Mikoto pressed her hands to the young woman's shoulders, turning her to the reflection that was in front of them. Liara swore the two looked somewhat similar. The fair skin, high cheekbones, and large, doe eyes. The only difference between the two was the freckles Liara wore across her face and the red eyes she now had. Her hair was a fair chestnut compared to the raven black sheen of her mother's.  
"You are so beautiful, my daughter. You've grown so much."

Watching her daughter's expression change Mikoto could see the pain that crossed Liara's face. "Mikoto I'm sorry but..." Shrugging her hands away Liara turned to face the woman. "I don't remember anything. I suddenly can't give you the affection you're looking for. It's not that simple."

It appeared as if Mikoto thought more of the interaction than Liara did as she pulled her hands to her chest. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"If you are my mother...I can't wrap my head around that. Yet somehow we look alike." Squeezing at her head the princess shook it, trying to keep composed. "The one thing I know with certainty is that that this place feels so unfamiliar to me. It doesn't feel like home."  
Covering an eye the princess could feel tears welling in her eyes. "I'm not sure I've ever really known what home is."

On instinct Mikoto reached for her, stopping before she made contact with the girl. "Liara...please. If there is anything I ask of you...please don't cry. I couldn't forgive myself for making you cry."

Liara doing her best to stop the welling of tears the two were still in their discussion. "If you are my mother...I feel nothing for you. It makes me feel like a monster. I don't even know you. Why does it hurt?" Bringing her hands to cover her face the young woman tried to withhold a sob.

"No, it makes perfect sense. I am the one who should apologize for the situation that you've been put into." Instead of crossing her arms the woman had let her hands rest on her elbows. The woman was doing her best to remain composed and calm as her shoulders shook. "Your childhood was spent in Nohr. I'm sure you have many memories with those that you call your siblings..."

Their eyes locked, a sense of relief washing over both of them. "You are not being held hostage here. I want you to take the time to think and ask questions. I want you to search your soul Liara. I know that there is much turmoil in your heart right now."

Liara scoffed in response, not of anger but of acceptance. "You have no idea..."

"I believe in you." The words shocked the princess, far from what she expected. "Whatever is waging on in your heart, I know you will come to terms with it. You will find the answers you're looking for."

"Your highness!" A voice called from behind the two, a different ninja appearing at the door way. "The children have returned! Lady Sakura...she's been injured!"

"Oh gods!" The queen turning back to her daughter she looked back to the ninja. "Where are they right now?"

"In the throne room-" Before he could continue Mikoto sprinted out the door, the ninja following close behind. Debating in her head what to do Liara groaned as she took off after them. She couldn't bring herself not to show her face, and a portion of her hoped Kaze and Rinkah were okay. For the small time she had spent with them, she had been far more concerned for them than her supposed siblings.

Approaching the open doors to the throne room Liara heard a small voice call out. "Mother!"

"Sakura!" Mikoto called, running to her daughter. A girl with pink hair, Liara assuming was Sakura, flung herself into Mikoto's arms. Her leg was bandaged up, held in a splint. On her forearm was a large bandage, a light brown stain reaching down most of her arm. "M-mother I'm so sorry!"

Mikoto's hand moved through the girl's hair. "Sakura I'm so glad you're okay." Liara could see Kaze and Rinkah standing apart from the family. Ryoma standing next to a short red headed woman in cloth armor she was pointed to Liara's form as the princess ran up to the ninja.

"You two are okay?"

Sakura peeked out from Mikoto's embrace to the young woman talking to the two that assisted in saving them. "Lady Liara don't worry about us!" Kaze smirked, "We are perfectly fine. The faceless ran rampant but we were able to defeat them."

Walking away from the princess Kaze knelt before the queen. "Lady Mikoto. The faceless have been destroyed on the northern border. I apologize sincerely for the harm that came to Lady Sakura-"

"D-don't apologize Kaze!" Sakura broke from her mother's embrace. "I'm sorry for worrying you all!" Without a second thought, she turned to Liara. "Who are you, if I may ask?" Her question carried no sense of hostility, she was genuinely curious.

Mikoto turned to Liara, extending her hand. "Sakura, Hinoka this is-"

"It's Liara." A voice cracked over Mikoto's. "It's really Liara...Ryoma I-I almost thought you were lying."

"Hinoka..." Ryoma sighed. "This is indeed her."

Sakura looked on as Hinoka wrapped her arms around the woman who looked similar in age to her big sister. "I can't believe it..." Hinoka sobbed. "Sister gods how I've missed you! After all these years..." Her hands gripped the cape resting on Liara's shoulders. "I missed you so much."

Liara panicked as the woman continued to hold her. Struggling against her tight grip Liara looked to Mikoto. Her mother seemed to pick up on her daughter's discomfort as she approached Hinoka. With a gentle touch, she pulled her daughter away.  
"W-wait-"

"Hinoka...you cannot simply run up to her and do something like that." Ryoma watched on in silence, arms crossed as Liara stepped away from her siblings.

"I'm sorry..." The redhead whispered. "I'm really sorry I just-"

"Hinoka has missed you very much. She loves you dearly." Mikoto's answer was gentle, "She has missed you very much Liara."

Ryoma approached his family, arms dropping from their stern position. "Hinoka cried for months when you were taken from us." Looking to his sister he smiled. "One day she stopped crying. She picked up a naginata and swore to fight until you were brought home."  
Suddenly his smile dropped, staring at Liara. "If you ever found yourself on the wrong end of Hinoka's blade...you would be facing regrets until your last breath." Before he could continue, Liara interjected.

"What kind of thing is that to say?" Liara growled.

Before Ryoma could respond, Hinoka interjected. "Stop. Everyone stop." Facing her found sister she smiled. "I am so glad you're home, sister. We have to celebrate!"

Liara panicked, backing away from the group. "I'm sorry I just...I-"

"Liara needs time to think Hinoka." Mikoto approached her Sakura, wrapping her arms around her. "I want you all to give her time to think. When she is ready to discuss things, she will. I know she will." Giving her daughter a smile she looked down to the youngest one. "Now Sakura, I want you to rest. We will have dinner and discuss your valiant ventures against the faceless."

"Faceless?" Liara asked, the family now walking past her to head towards the dining hall.

"Yes, faceless. The creatures that we faced today are called faceless." Ryoma interjected, walking behind Mikoto he turned to his sister. Waving her to join him Liara crossed her arms and quickened her pace. "I wanted you to see them today, to see the truth of what the Nohrians are capable of."  
Mikoto's eye caught his glance from behind, a grimace taking on her face. "I apologize for how I went about it. It was not becoming of me and I do regret it."

Liara debated whether or not his apology was sincere. It was clear to her that the man's hatred for Nohr stemmed deep from his father's death. She couldn't expect him to suddenly speak gently about the people she suddenly grew attachment towards. But for the situation provided, one would think insulting the people you called family for some time would be an insult to the person as well. Giving him the benefit of the doubt she nodded.  
"The least I can do is listen to you I suppose."

Ryoma turned to her, giving her a smile she hadn't seen yet from him. Taking a moment to look at him she marveled at the man. He was around the same height as Xander, and his hair fell far past his back. In fact, she found herself jealous of the lushness of her hair. Liara could recall many a night she spent with a mask in her hair, bitching about the little growth she had.  
"Those creatures, the faceless as we call them, they are soulless monsters created by Nohrian mages."

"They're target practice gifted to us by the Nohrian scum." Hinoka scoffed, crossing her arms as she walked on the other side of Liara. "They're the only thing that can break through the barrier, the only thing Nohr can truly muster to stand against us." Looking to her mother Hinoka smiled.

"Mother has built a magical barrier around our kingdom. When enemy troops invade, they lose the will to fight rather quickly. Mother's powers are amazing." She brought a fist up to her chest, a smile breaking over her face. "As long as Mother's power stands strong, Nohr will not be able to invade Hoshido."

"So they send those disgusting creatures," Ryoma added, scowling at the mere thought of their enemy. "There is nothing human about those things. They rampage through with nothing in their hearts of a true existence." Liara could tell they were approaching the dining hall, the smell of food hanging in the warm air. "No value of life, that seems to be the Nohrian motto. They send those creatures to attack our borders and have no second thought of it."

Liara looked to the ground, attempting to breathe as the thought of her siblings sending creatures like that across the border sent chills down her spine. "Impossible..."

"How do you doubt them? Those bastards are evil personified." Hinoka cut in, her eyes lit in a burning hatred. "The faceless have no trace of humanity. They'll even turn on their masters without a single thought. They're as empty brained as the Nohrians who attempt to fight us." Her insult got a chuckle out of Ryoma as the group finally sat at the table of the dining room.

Open doors showed the large space of a pond and some trees, a bench under the largest one. Their plates were being handed out to them as tea was poured. Many servants surrounded the family, preparing them for their meal as Sakura adjusted her leg from her injury.

"How is your injury dear?" Mikoto asked, leaning down to look at the splint on her youngest daughter's thin leg. "The bruising looks rather nasty."

"It will be fine." Sakura smiled. Liara adjusted to sitting on the floor as she maneuvered her legs. "The swelling has gone down quite a bit. It may only take a few days for it to be fully healed." Turning to her older sister the young girl chuckled. "Big sister are you okay?"

Liara looked up, her face heated in embarrassment. "It's just...dammit." She huffed.

"Liara there is no right way to sit if that's what you are wondering..." Ryoma removed his headdress, shaking his hair our from the position it had formed too. "Sit how you see fit sister. We won't mock you." Looking at Hinoka he shrugged. "Well...we won't offend."

"Be nice to your sister you two." Mikoto chuckled, watching as her children squabbled amongst themselves. Liara, who had earlier said she didn't want to even speak with Mikoto, had found herself at the dinner table, arguing about leg placement when seated.

Sakura looked up to see Mikoto smiling, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Mother? Are you okay?"  
Her children turned to face her, except for Liara who was sipping on her tea.

"I am just so happy." She cried. "My children...oh how I've dreamed of this day. To have you all together again."

"Well except for Takumi." Hinoka sighed. "You'll see him soon enough. He's a stubborn thing, but he's a wonderful brother."

Liara closed her eyes, not wishing to anger anyone with a response they didn't like. She had no desire to remain in the castle, and she still felt as much a hostage as she did when she arrived. Dinner carried on with laughter and much discussion. It all felt distant as Liara lost herself in her thoughts. There was much to think about and so many things to speak of, but no one to talk to about them.

* * *

After dinner, she had found her way out of the dining room and out of the castle to a lake she suddenly recalled.  
"No fucking way..." She whispered, looking around to marvel at the sight before her. While she had gone her own way to think about all that occurred, the sudden shock of where she was became the sole thing on her mind. The sky had turned pink and orange, like brush strokes across the sky. Few clouds traveled against the breeze. Realization struck as the princess walked through the grass, approaching the shore's edge. Looking around her ears had caught on before her eyes could.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Liara whispered, a chill running up her spine.

 _"Destined to seek...life beyond the shore just out of reach..."_

Liara began searching the space, trying to find the source. "Where are you-!" Finally, she recalled her dream, the dock!

Running toward the wooden pier on the water's edge Liara found the woman. It was the same girl from her dreams. Short of breath from the events of the past twenty-four hours Liara leaned over, trying to catch her breath. It was as if the woman didn't notice her as she continued singing.  
She moved so gracefully, each step gentle on the wooden planks as her dress swayed with the breeze. Liara recognized her clear as day. Long, flowing powder blue hair. Her dress donned in an intricate white and gold design, blue ribbon wrapping around her frame exposing skin at the waist. Her gloves covered her hands as she extended them. A long white veil covered the crown of her head, adorned with gold detail. The woman's frame was slim, and her beauty even from behind had caught Liara's attention.

" _Yet the waters, ever change...flowing like time...the path is yours to climb..."_

The trees around them swayed as she continued singing, a light ripple coursing over the lake. Liara could see a faint glow in front of the woman, unsure of where it was coming from. As she approached the woman lowered her arms, quickly turning to face her.  
"It's you..." Her light voice sent goosebumps down the princess's arms. "You're here."

The sun setting on the horizon caught the woman's features, her amber eyes shining brightly against the light.

"I could...say the same." For once in her life, Liara had found herself rendered speechless by one person's beauty.

The mystery woman approached, her dress swaying with every step. Liara could finally take in the sight of the woman from her dream and stood in awe. "I am most certainly surprised..." She whispered.

"I could say the same."

"You just repeated yourself." The woman's brow quirked, quizzical of Liara's statement.

Stuttering, Liara tried to formulate a sentence that would work. Waving her hand back and forth she felt embarrassed as the woman watched her. "My apologies it's just...your song. I got lost in your voice"

"Liara. Do you recall me?"

Liara nodded. "I could finally put a face to you. If I may be honest...your beauty captivated me even more than your singing." The blue haired woman's eyes widened, almost as if in shock. "I'm sorry...that's awfully rude of me to say so suddenly."

"Don't apologize." Smiling the woman approached Liara. "My name is Azura. It is nice to finally be face to face with you." She looked down at the ground, clasping her hands together she chuckled. "I-I have never been told such a thing, so I thank you for that."

"I have a lot of questions for you, Azura." Liara stepped toward her again, the two barely an arm's distance apart. "I'm so confused and I don't know what's going on and-"

Azura nodded, taking a deep breath she spoke. "I know there is a lot to discuss. I am sorry for the...pain I have caused you and the confusion." Her gaze softened. "Liara we have much to discuss but I'm afraid we can't do that right now." Looking to the water she gripped the pendant around her neck. "The time will come for us to talk about everything. I promise you that. But there are many things you need to know."

Listening to the woman's words Liara felt nearly dizzied by her beauty. Reminding herself to stay focused the princess responded. "Are you a princess? I didn't see you with the others-"

"I am a Nohrian princess. In this world...when you were stolen by the Nohrian forces, I was stolen by Hoshidians."

"But King Sumeragi was kil-"

"It was a young man and a few others. From what I assume, they were paid to do it. I was simply the target they took. A retaliation by the Hoshidians." Azura's hands fumbled against each other, as if she was nervous to even speak. "Your mother tried desperately to get you back. I had to watch her fight for it often. They failed every time. Yet I...I wasn't protected very well and the man that took me...it was very easy for him. Then it was darkness."

Liara's eyes widening, ruby eyes locked with the pools of amber that remained fixed on her. The girl was captivating to Liara in every sense. She couldn't turn away from her and she couldn't stop staring at her. "But now, there is much that has to be done and much I can tell you soon."

"Azura, I'm so sorry..." Liara took a deep breath. "I don't want to speak as if I suddenly have sympathy for you...but I just...I don't know how to say it."

"I have lived a happy life Liara. Please don't concern yourself with things you don't remember or recall. I assume that has been troubling you."

Nodding the princess pressed a hand to her head. "It's so much. I'm so confused. I feel no connection to Mikoto. I don't know how she could be my mother when I know who my mother is and I-"

Azura rested a hand on the young woman's forearm. Her touch was gentle and light, almost like a feather. "I understand Liara."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do...what am I supposed to do? Why was I brought here? I just- gah my head..."

Azura standing beside her she shouldered the woman as a poof of smoke appeared. The young ninja Kaze approached. "Lady Liara, are you okay?"

"I just...my head hurts."

Liara groaned as her head continued to pound. "I'll take you to your room." Kaze taking her other arm he hoisted her up and walked with Azura. "Lady Azura I can take her-"

"No, it's fine." She gave the ninja a small smile. "I'm going to go with you and get her to bed. Liara needs some rest." The two brought her to her chambers in little time. As she was laid down on the bed a maiden approached, asking Kaze to leave so they could change the princess into her pajamas. He hadn't left entirely as he stood outside the door.  
Once the maid had left he entered again, watching as Azura began singing to the princess again. Liara had been sound asleep, her chest barely rising as she breathed in and out.

"She's asleep I take it?" Mikoto's voice caught the two off guard as she sat down beside Azura. "The poor thing. This isn't an easy path for her."

Azura looked at the woman, her eyes softening as Mikoto snuffed out some of the candles by the bedside. "Kaze...I have one request of you." He quickly knelt beside her. "Watch over Liara. I see many paths in her future, and I see many people that will be of great assistance to her. But I want you to remain her rock. She must be able to rely on you when all else falls."

He could feel a sharp chill raise on the back of his neck. Underneath his armor goosebumps raised, the hairs on his neck standing. "Yes, Queen Mikoto."

"Thank you." Her voice was hushed as Azura continued to sing, Mikoto's eyes closing as she swayed back and forth to it. The three watched over Liara for some time until the lull of sleep called for all of them. Azura and Kaze had left, leaving Mikoto with her daughter. With Azura out of earshot, Mikoto began singing the same song softly, almost a humming as Liara slept soundly.

"My daughter..." Finishing the song she brushed a few strands of hair from Liara's forehead. "How I love you so. I want more time with you." Doing all she could to silence her sobs Mikoto leaned forward, resting her head on the bed. "I want to be with you longer." Reaching out she hesitated, wishing not to upset her daughter even in her sleep. "I want to see you continue to grow...I want to see your triumph..."  
Her hand shaking Mikoto reached out, just to brush against her daughter's closed fist. "I see your futures Liara. I want to be there for them, no matter where they take you..." Tears streaming down her face she couldn't keep the emotions withheld for any longer. Years of pain finally surmounted for the queen as she had her daughter beside her. "I love you, Liara."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** THE CHANGES BEGIN. Damn this took me a while to write. Numerous hurdles in writing the Hoshidian siblings. I don't know, the Nohrian siblings come to me a lot easier than these ones. Maybe because I overall enjoyed Conquest more than Birthright? Also yes, no fight in this chapter. I don't believe Liara going out to battle after sustaining a concussion and near frostbite traveling to Shirasagi makes any sense, nor does Ryoma asking her to join them in the battle. I don't know why but when I think of Mikoto and the avatar (well Liara in this case) I think of 'Fukai Mori' from Inuyasha. Something about it just captures Mikoto's feelings to me. I like actually giving Mikoto a personality and not making her...well a one shot useless foder cannon. Thank you for reading!


	7. Mother's Blessing

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION OF FIRE EMBLEM REVELATIONS CONTAINS MULTIPLE STORY CHANGES.** This plot, while will lead to the main ending of Revelations, will contain a very different story in many different ways. The story will have more focus on different characters and drastic story changes. If you don't like that, please feel free to find a different story. The purpose of this story is to change revelations and make the plot different. Whether it's interesting or not is up to the reader.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rising Tides

The week within Shirasagi's walls had left Liara with much to see and do. Mikoto had been earnest in her words, she was not a prisoner. Every morning Mikoto would be at her door, waiting to wake her with an announcement of breakfast. Her mother was adamant about rising with the sun, and of the two spending time together in some way. Liara had felt some obligation at first. After all this woman had spared her life. Thinking as the daughter of the queen fell far on her list as she was reminded of it daily. 'Princess' no longer stood for the title of her Nohrian title, but simply for the apparent blood that flowed through her veins.

One thought that continued to purge her mind was the thought of her 'siblings.' They looked nothing like her in the slightest. She also looked nothing like the people she felt a kinship too on the other side of the border. Often she thought of where they were and what they were doing. If they were even concerned about her, or simply wrote her off as a casualty to war. After all, it made sense for Gunther and Jakob to be treated the same in reports.  
Thoughts drifted along as if down the preverbal creek, ebbing along the ground, flooding with a storm of thought, yet gentle at any other time. Regularly her thoughts had been disrupted by those that now called her sister. Liara had been shown the castle by not only her mother, but her 'sisters' Hinoka and Sakura. Ryoma insisted on speaking to Liara on many topics, yet she felt an uneasiness with him that kept her on her toes. The eldest prince had something about him in how he spoke, how he addressed her…it created an atmosphere she felt strained of him.

It wasn't long after her arrival that she met Takumi, the middle child of the family. Recalling her required psychology classes Liara rose many red flags of the young man. His demeanor to simple addresses from her were cold and distant. His rudeness irked her to no end. Any time she spoke to him in that week she was met with resistance and harshness. The two ceased discussion after a dinner in which he muttered to every word she gave. After some statement of his 'bitter middle child syndrome and piss poor attitude rivaling a petulant child' she got up and left. Fighting the temptation to throw her bowl of rice at him Liara chose to ignore him after that.  
Sibling bonds were something Liara had never cared much for anyways. Being an only child she didn't understand the concept of caring so deeply for people because of their blood connection to their siblings. To her cousins, distant relatives, it was all the same numb feeling. Hearing people speak so highly of family always made her feel uncomfortable. Her apathy had been something classmates gawked at, her indifference calling for attention from guidance counselors and many meetings over the years. Parental conferences were a common annoyance for her mother and father.  
Thinking of her parents had also become a reoccurring annoyance. Mikoto's interest in her daughter annoyed even Liara at times. What others would call doting and sheer happiness became an incessant badgering to Liara.

Many nights the princess would request to be left alone, finding herself scattering to distant memories and confusion. In that time she found herself in the company of Azura. She approached with little to speak of, simply to listen to Liara. Little was spoken of Liara's awakening to the world she now called home. For as much as she tried to pry out of Azura, she couldn't get much of anything. Repetitious statements of 'things will be explained in time' had grown tiring to hear.  
Otherwise Liara had met the ninja who had saved her many times in discussion. Suzukaze offered more to talk about than Azura did. He would speak of the siblings, informing Liara of their pasts and what he could recall of them. He offered more to discuss than the effort she cared to exert to know Mikoto's children.

* * *

 _"If you truly do not feel a connection to your siblings Lady Liara, it is nothing to feel ashamed of." Kaze had sat with her at the sliding doors that lead down a path to the lake she met Azura at. The evening had turned to night, the sun long gone.  
"Nights in Nohr are so dark we can't even see the stars." Looking down Liara sighed, her bare toes wiggling against the grass. "I just…I have no feelings towards them. I care nothing of them. Does that make me a bad person?"  
The ninja was a quiet man at first glance, but she had grown to prefer his company above the others. He spoke very calmly to her, and he had a sense of humor she appreciated greatly.  
_

" _It doesn't make you a bad person either. If you truly feel that in your heart, little will change that except time." He looked toward the body of water, the moonlight shimmering along the surface against the gentle ripples brought on by the breeze._

 _Liara shook her head, pulling a knee up to her chin she reached down to press against her feet. Fingers pressing into her toes she continued to make sure she could feel pain in them. A fear had settled in her of the long term effects of frost bite. Despite the doctor's words she still felt uneasy.  
"What if I care little of time? Why do I have to grow to feel some specific way toward people I owe nothing to? Because they're my blood? You people and your attachment to family."_

" _Your blood family will always be there for you Lady Li-"_

" _That's such bullshit!" She scoffed, growing annoyed even by the ninja. "That…it's such a sack of shit. Blood means nothing." Looking away Kaze bit his tongue, listening to the princess continue her verbal rampage. "I am so…tired! I am tired of hearing that your blood is the most important thing! I have been hurt more, and effortlessly at that, by my supposed blood than I ever have by those who care about me without ties!"  
Covering her face the princess took a deep breath. "I'm not sorry for my opinion, but I will apologize if I offend you Kaze. I don't mean to do so if that is truly the value you hold to your heart."_

 _Kaze turned his head back to face her, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. "Milady, you know little of the world." His words were soft, as if he was waiting on the backlash to implode on him._

" _I don't, but I know what I've lived." Liara replied. She spoke not as the princess who seemingly spent her life locked in a tower. But as Megan, a girl from another world who had been torn asunder her entire life by the people who were supposed to protect her. "Perhaps I'll never know." Biting at her thumbnail she shook her head. "But I don't care to desperately seek out answers for such…trivial matters." Sighing she turned to face her head to the sky. "To call my family a trivial matter is an insult, I know. But I care little of that. I hardly care about insulting people who approach me with such hostility and one-sided feelings."_

" _Do you think poorly of your Nohrian family? For their feelings? They seemed to care deeply for you." Kaze asked, freezing the woman in her mental tracks. "Their hostility toward the Hoshidians is volatile, barbaric. But you would overlook that simply because you return their affections?"  
Crossing his arms he continued to watch her expression. It surprised him to see her thinking quite seriously on his words. He was merely a servant after all, and speaking to royalty like he was currently doing would get him an ear full if anyone overheard them._

" _If you really believe that they want to kill and take joy in it like barbarians…I don't know what else to tell you. You have your rose colored lenses…I have mine I guess."_

" _What are rose colored lenses?"_

 _Liara couldn't help but chuckle as Kaze's curiosity took her off guard. "It's…" Reminding herself of where she was she knew using words like 'simile' and 'metaphor' would make it even more confusing. "It means that you have your views and I have mine. If we're so fixed on those opinions we see nothing else of anyone else's. They are the only ones that give us what we want to see…something like that."_

 _Kaze continued to poke at her. "Something like that? Is it difficult to explain?"_

" _I-I'm not good at explanations!" Liara stammered, embarrassed by the ninja's pressings. "You certainly aren't one for formalities are you?" She grumbled, now crossing her arms as well. "Speaking to a princess like that…"_

 _Her eyes widened at the small chuckle that escaped his throat. "I apologize milady." His emphasis on her title nearly made the woman snort, "I have been quite ru-"_

 _"Oh stop." She gawked. "Do you realize I actually like speaking to you Kaze?" The two glanced at each other before Liara stood to stare up at the sky. "This discussion isn't over Kaze. I like a challenge, a mental challenge keeps me going."_

 _Kaze standing as well he stepped back into the hall and looked over his shoulder to the princess. "Come now, I'll escort you to your room Lady Liara." Picking up the andon lantern that he carried he lit the lantern's oil and cotton wick._

" _I can walk back myself Kaze…"_

 _He sighed. "Milady…you know you don't know the way."_

" _Suzukaze! Stop talking!"_

* * *

Chuckling to herself Liara strolled down the hall, following Mikoto as they entered the throne room. "Is something funny Liara?"

Mikoto peeked back at her daughter's expression, her smile warming at the sight. "It's nothing!" Liara couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It brings me so much joy to see you smile." Liara's laughter stopped at her mother's words. Mikoto continued to smile at her, nodding before she faced the throne room again. "I've longed to see you smile again."

Unable to find a response the princess followed her mother into the large room. For once the space stood completely silent, empty of any advisors or siblings to pester her.

Their heels clacking against the wooden floor offered an echo against the dead silence, almost ominous to Liara. As Mikoto climbed the short steps to the throne she extended a hand. "Liara, I would like you to come up here."

"Can I ask why?" Liara's question seemed to catch Mikoto off guard as she dropped her hand.

Mikoto's fingers brushed along the decorated throne. It was truly a sight to behold. Covered in lavish colors and carved intricate details it was unlike the bland throne she could recall in Nohr. Garon's presence on the throne brought all the attention it needed. This throne…it spoke for itself alone without a ruler to sit on it. "This throne is infused with the power of the first dragons-"

"The ones that I can use the dragon veins with?"

Mikoto nodded. "Right. Legend speaks of those who sit on the throne will regain what is lost…whether that be form or memory. It is a throne of truth, and will expose the darkness and light in all who dare to approach it."

Liara's mind froze for a second, attempting to process the sudden invitation.

"Why would I want to sit on it?" Her brow furrowed. "Queen Mikoto this is…unsettling."

Mikoto balled her fists, her expression a cross between shocked and hurt. For a second Liara felt bad, the woman had asked something so small of her…but she couldn't trust her. For the short time she had spent in the Hoshidian castle, she felt no closer to the people that were supposed to be her blood. The way they approached things, the way they spoke of others and their ambitions, it didn't sit well with her.

"No Liara, I simply…" Her mother sighed, "I wanted to find out if the Nohrians had sealed away the memories you shared with us." Looking back to the throne she continued. "If this throne could bring those memories to you…" Liara could tell the woman was holding back a sob as she completed her sentence, "…you would have those lost pieces back, of your family."

Looking away Liara had to bite her lip. She had never felt so caught between lashing out and taking pity on someone in her life. "Mikoto I'm sorry but…ugh." Rubbing her palms over her face Liara's hands moved violently.

"No!" Mikoto cried, taking a step down the staircase she wanted to reach out to her daughter out of instinct. Instead she pulled her hand back, folding them in front of her as she normally would. "I'm the one that's sorry Liara…I see that to you it's a request that makes no sense to you. I'm so sorry…"

Whether their discussion would turn hostile or continue at the current tone would remain unsolved as footsteps echoed through the throne room. A middle-aged man in royal blue Hoshidian garb approached, sporting glasses and green hair that reminded Liara of Kaze.  
The man gave a short bow, to the queen followed by a smile.  
"Pardon my intrusion, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin!"

Mikoto moved down the short set of steps, the bottom of her dress swaying around her with an elegancy Liara couldn't describe. Something about the woman struck a chord with the princess. Her gentleness, the tone of her voice, it all felt so calming and reassuring. It took everything Liara had to not fall into familiarity with her. After all, she really didn't know the woman who called her daughter, and these people were the enemy of the family that called her sister.

Liara had spent the majority of that week questioning what family truly was. As Megan, the thought of her family turned her stomach. Empty faces and bare discussion that brought her to the decision to pack up and head across the country to a school she knew hardly anything of, just to start again. Even the thought of old memories with them made her nauseous. In this place, she was surrounded by people who called her family. They went out of their way to protect one another and share their lives, and it all felt so unfamiliar. Longing for Elise's embrace and Leo's cracks at her suddenly crossed her mind. To have people to call siblings, who wanted to be around her, the feeling was 'strange' for an understatement.

"Liara I know you won't remember him, but this man's name is Yukimura." Extending her hand to the man he knelt before the princess and queen, a gentle smile pressed to his lips. "He is a brilliant strategist and leader…and a wonderful friend."

Yukimura stood, shaking his head gently to the queen. Her chuckle got an almost grin from him, "Milady your words of me are far too kind!" Turning to Liara he continued, "Your mother paints a wonderful picture of me Princess Liara." He gave a bow to her as well, "Regardless, I am here for your aid as well as you adjust to your home."

Before Liara could respond the sound of multiple footsteps interrupted the three. As she looked over her shoulder the princess could see her Hoshidian siblings approach. Takumi staggered behind, arms crossed and an expression of annoyance ever present on his scowling face. Ryoma lead the group, his expression rather calm in contrast to his brother.

"I would like to make an announcement of your return home, Liara." The startled look on her daughter's face got a genuine laugh out of her mother. "Goodness that's a face I've never seen you make before!"

"Mom you make the same face!" Hinoka chuckled, resting a hand on her hip. "You both get the same shocked look, like a kid stole your toy!"  
Sakura and Ryoma joined in on the laughter as well, enjoying the sight of the mother and daughter's flustered expressions.

"Now mother…sister…a face like that doesn't suit either of you!" Ryoma crossed his arms, smirking at the two women before him.

Mikoto cleared her throat, doing her best to compose herself once more. "Now now…rumors have begun to spread as I expected." Mikoto pressed a finger to her chin, a sigh escaping from her. "Rumors of spies in the castle…and we can't be having that now, can we?" Turning back to Liara she nodded. "We have to squash those rumors at once!"

It seemed the family thought of Liara's shock and silence as an approval, a joke to them. Her insides were turning, a fear looming over her that turned in the pit of her stomach. The thought of staying there, never seeing Leo and the others again placed genuine fear into her she had never truly felt before.

"Everything is ready Lady Mikoto." It almost appeared as if Mikoto was relieved to hear Yukimura's interruption. "The townsfolk are slowly gathering to the plaza, we should take our leave at once."

Mikoto nodded in agreement before looking to her children. "Sakura, Hinoka and Takumi will be taking you through the festival Liara. It will be a great opportunity for you to see the capital."

Ryoma had already turned to leave, a few ninjas following behind him. "Ryoma will be patrolling, simply to make sure everything is as it should be, okay?" With Liara's small nod of approval Mikoto gave a large smile, gentle laugh lines appearing in her cheeks. "Good! Yukimura and I have something to discuss at the moment. Hinoka, I trust you with the responsibility of looking after your sister and entertaining her!"

"Of course!" Hinoka rested a hand on Liara's shoulder, seemingly unfazed by Liara's flinch at her touch. "We'll have a great time together!"

"Azura, would you mind going with them as well?" Liara's head whipped around, nearly knocking Hinoka over as the bluenette approached.

"Not at all, it will be pleasant."

Liara's face lit up a bit compared to seeing her siblings. "Azura!" Giving a small wave to the young woman she couldn't help but smile. For some reason, she enjoyed being around the quiet princess. Whether it was sitting in silence or the two having some form of conversation, she wanted to be around her more than anyone in the castle, besides Kaze. "Thank you Azura."

Liara's smile was without falter as Azura stood beside her. "Of course, Liara." The two could hear Takumi grumbling to himself behind them, getting an eye roll from the brunette. "We'll have a wonderful time."

"I can't wait to show you around big sister!" Sakura spoke up, her hands gripping the small scepter she clung to. "Y-you'll love it, I know you will."

Pulling her lips into her mouth Liara took a sharp breath. "Yeah." Doing her best to not upset the youngest sibling she nodded. "It's gonna be fun." Liara's tone was gentle, doing her best not to take a sarcastic or annoyed tone. She didn't mind Sakura, she held no negativity toward her, but there was something about the youngest one that made her feel a wash of indifference toward her. It wasn't something she could simply shrug off, and the negativity she held toward the rest of her siblings certainly didn't help her overall feelings towards the family.

As the group departed Mikoto looked on, a heavy breath leaving her chest. "I know she is not okay with this." Turning her gaze to the ground Mikoto shook her head. "Takumi and Hinoka certainly don't make it easier for her either…gods what am I going to do?" Covering her face, the queen waited for the doors to shut before choking back a sob. "Yukimura…"

The diplomat approached her, a hand resting gently on her shoulder. "This is certainly not easy for her Lady Mikoto. It's a lot for her to process all at once." Mikoto rose her head slightly, her glassy eyes turning to look at the older man. "Her return…you have foreseen it. You know what is to come. Please…tell me. Why do you cry?"

Mikoto squinted, trying to hold back the tears that soon fell freely down her cheeks. "Yukimura, you must know what is to happen. I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Their descent down the long staircase that lead to the capital was mostly quiet. Sakura continued to make some discussion of things that went in one ear and out the other. A gentle breezed swayed the cherry blossom trees, their scent faint against Liara's nose. The sight she took in made up for the disillusion she found around her siblings.

A part of her dreaded the climb back up the stairs at the end of the evening, and the thought of Kaze carrying her up the staircase suddenly flew into her head. The ninja brought her, unconscious and nearly frostbitten, and he climbed these steps without a second thought. Her mind wondering to where he could be on the day of the festival caught her off-guard. Why she was so concerned about him surprised her. Maybe she had indeed taken to liking him, he certainly didn't make her feel uncomfortable in comparison to the party she was with.

Drums sounded off in rhythmic fashion, taking Liara by surprise. As the approached the bottom of the staircase many onlookers and festival goers turned to stare. Some seemed upset, while most appeared curious. Hoshidians were dressed in kimonos like she had read about in history classes. Decorative masks hiked over their heads or on their faces, kids ran with toys and food in their hands. Vendors called as people passed by, handing food out to hungry attendees and shouting deals all around.

For the first time since she arrived to the Hoshidian territory, Liara felt comfortable in her surroundings. As they moved through the crowd Liara felt a small hand take hers. Startled by the touch she looked down to see Sakura beside her, giving her a small smile. For a moment she was almost angry, but it quickly subsided as she took a deep breath. The young girl had done nothing wrong, and there was no reason to get angry at her for wanting to do something without hounding her as Hinoka appeared to preference.  
"How about some food big sister?" Sakura exclaimed, her voice a bit louder than normal over the constant noise surrounding them.

"That sounds great Sakura. I am pretty hungry." Liara looked around, surveying the rows of merchants before them. Many had fried potatoes, some with meats, others desserts and beverages.

"Dango! Get your dango!" Turning her attention to a voice that caught her attention Liara ran over to the stand, nearly dragging Sakura with her. "Come here dear! How about something sweet? You certainly seem interested!"

"Most definitely! How much-"

"Put it on the royal tab." Hinoka smiled at the middle aged man taking the order. "I would like one for each of us…" Looking back to Takumi standing with his back to them she sighed. "Well, one for all the girls!" Azura on Liara's other side she turned to look at the princesses.

"I-I can pay for my-"

"Nope! If it's on the tab then you'll have some too. Can I get an extra one for Azura and I to share? One of a different kind?"

"Of course!" The man grinned, getting to work quickly on preparing their food.

Azura, genuinely surprised by Liara's request, turned to her. "Why did you ask for a separate one for us to try?"

"I don't know!" Liara shrugged. Before they could continue the group were handed their order, one for each princess and two handed to Liara wrapped in paper. "These smell so good!"

Biting into hers the princess nearly screamed at the flavor. This was food she had always dreamed of trying, and now she was able to. "Holy shit these are amazing!" She gasped.

Hinoka nodded, grinning as she took another bit of hers. "Aren't they the best?"

Liara nodded, catching herself in the excitement with the red head. Hinoka's genuine surprised to Liara's positive reaction surprised her as well.

Their adventure around the stands and the packed streets had brought many smiles and tons of food to try.  
"By the way Hinoka…what's the royal tab?"

Hinoka chuckled at Liara's question. "It's a joke we have. At the end of festivals my mother usually goes around and purchases things and we ended up starting a tab as kids to pay the vendors with as well. They would end up making a lot more money not only from what we got, but if citizens saw the royal family eating somewhere or buying something, people were more likely to go there. We pick out different people each year!"

Liara blinked a few times, registering the act of kindess. "Wow that's really nice of you…"

"It's great to see business flock here, and if they're truly genuine of what they sell, it makes whatever product they have even more valuable." Hinoka smiled as she twirled the empty dango stick between her fingers. "It's a way we can give back to the people on the homeland rather than just the battlefield."

As Liara thought on her words they approached the center of the city, a large dragon statue standing before them. The crowd that had formed seemed to be buzzing.  
"They are wonderful people…" Azura whispered, catching Liara off guard. "I have always loved my time here in Hoshido. The people are wonderful, kind and so welcoming."

What seemed to be a private conversation was quickly interrupted by the younger brother. "Don't get comfortable here. As if I'd even call you sister." Takumi spat at her.

Shooting her eyes up to the young man Liara growled. "As if you have room to speak. Do you really think I want to be with you right now? You're a damn brat."

"Says the one that needs to return to the scum she calls family."

"Takumi this isn't the time fo-"

Takumi interjected into Azura's confrontation. "Shut up Azura! You aren't any better! You dare to even use my name? You don't have that right!"

Liara approached him, the instinct that she still couldn't place telling her to reach for her blade. "Watch your damn mouth you piss ant. You're such a brat, someone needs to beat some manners into ya." Liara growled, her eyes locked with his. "You got a stick up your ass or something. That girl has been with your family for god knows how long and this is really how you treat her?"

"Excuse me?" Takumi stepped closer to her, the two nearly chest to chest. "Watch your mouth Nohrian."

The princess smirked, "Better than being your sister, that's for damn sure- "

"Stop it!" Sakura interrupted. "Both of you! Please!" Sakura faced Liara, bowing at the waist she shook her head. "Takumi is rather hot headed I'm sorry! He is just very protective!"

"He's an ass that's what he is." Liara rested a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. "You shouldn't ever apologize for the actions of others. That's not your obligation, even as family." Walking ahead of them Liara and party joined the crowds of people.  
Hinoka quickly joined her side, stepping ahead of her and waving to pass through the crowd.

In the center of the crowd Mikoto stood alone, smiling up at the dragon statue that towered over the people. Looking down she smiled as bright as ever as Liara approached.  
"There you are! Have you had fun so far?" Mikoto whispered, bringing her hands to her chest.

Nodding to her question Liara gave a small smile. "It's nice to see what's outside of the castle walls." A faint sadness tugged at her heart, nearly bringing a frown. "I've enjoyed it."

"Good…" Mikoto's smile matched a weak tremor in her eyes, confusing Liara. A sadness written on her face that Liara had never seen in the week she spent with her. "Now, shall we introduce you to the people you met today?"

The crowd looked on in confusion, many eying Liara with a strange look. Their worried glances made her feel uncomfortable, as if a million daggers shot at her at once. However, before Mikoto could really begin a presence caught the princess in the corner of her peripheral vision. Mikoto's eyes locked with her, as if she could sense the same thing.  
"Mikoto…" Liara whispered.

As Mikoto looked back a cloaked figure appeared. Hulking in size it was hunched at the shoulders. Ropes binding around its limbs and hanging off its torso. The hand of the creature rose, the crowd quickly backing from him as a purple aura rose from Liara's side. Looking down she moved to grip Ganglari as it flew toward the figure.  
"Who are you?" She screamed. Her sudden change of tone shocking Liara. "You…" The expression the queen wore confused her. Not one of total fear, but one of anger. Her tone had gone from one of questioning to one of an assured hatred. "How dare you!"

What shocked Liara was the mist of the silhouette. It wasn't a human being, it was transparent besides the dark aura that became visible under the sleeve that had fallen back.

Coming into contact with the blade Liara saw the creature spin the blade in its hands before crouching to stab the blade into the ground. The dark aura of it, pulsing energy waves, shot out and around. Quakes cracked open the ground, the tremors throwing citizens around as they screamed and ran about. In a second a dark sphere formed, growing to knock away anything that touched the wall of energy.  
Before they could process a course of action the blade shattered, turning to pitch black shards. As they began their launch Liara could see out of the corner of her eye Mikoto run toward her. On instinct the princess dove at the queen, the two knocking each other to the ground as the shards flew into the dragon statue, crumbling it in an instant.

"Liara!" Mikoto screamed, "What have you-" The queens eyes were wide as the two looked to the figure who glanced at their empty hands and up to the duo again. "Impossible…" Mikoto whispered. "I was…no…"

Liara looked to the woman, confusion written across her face. "Mikoto what's happening?"

The queen stood, raising her hands as her children approached. "Y-you…you!" A light radiated around her hands, growing as she squinted her eyes. "How dare you! I don't have much left of my power…but still I- "

"Mother!" Ryoma's voice caught her off guard as she tried to focus her power. "I-it's Mokushu!"

"What?" Mikoto's voice cracked as she looked back to the eldest son. In that split second the figure extended its hand, shooting toward the princess again.

"Liara!" Mikoto screamed, pushing her daughter out of the way. It seemed like slow motion as the woman was thrown to the rubble of the destroyed dragon statue.

"Mother!" Sakura screamed, running over to her slumped figure. Lifting her up Sakura nearly shrieked at the sight of blood running from her mother's mouth.

"I-is Liara okay?" Mikoto whispered, coughing up a red splatter. "G-get the citizens to safety. I-I have to set the barrier up- "

"Now isn't the time for that!" Yukimura yelled, approaching with a few ninjas and the other children. "Mokushu has invaded the capital Lady Mikoto! They have joined Nohr's forces! They...they've already killed the other citizens that had escaped."

Tears welled in the queen's eyes, falling freely down her scratched face. "I…I couldn't protect them. I can't even protect my own daughter…"

Liara looked back to the figure as other silhouettes formed. "What do we do?" She screamed, "Ryoma!"

"Run Liara!" Mikoto cried, standing up she shoved Yukimura away, stumbling toward her daughter. "You have to get away! They're after you!" She coughed, blood once again trickling from her lip. "Please…" Her mother sobbed, close enough to reach for her Mikoto stumbled over her dress. "I can't lose you again…"

Falling into her daughter's arms the woman smiled. "My daughter…please…"

Ryoma stepped forward, readying his blade he scowled. "You there!" Charging at the figure he ran the blade through the cloak, the figure only dissipating as his attack did zero effect. In an instant, the figure disappeared as he stood again, Ryoma's rage boiling over. "Show yourself! Coward!"

Surveying his surrounding for the figure he spun around to see Yukimura and Takumi take the queen and run off. Liara stood shocked, blood from Mikoto's cough splattered on her cheek. "Liara!"

"W-why…" Liara whispered, looking down to her hands. "S-she doesn't…" She trailed off, her whole body shaking. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute, her heartbeat pounding throughout her body. Something was screaming in her, like a wailing that could not be silenced. Bringing her hands to her head she stumbled before her eyes shot up to her eldest brother.  
Before he could speak her scream pierced the silence, quickly changing from a human scream to a disorienting one, far from human and garbled. Similar waves of purple energy that had emanated from the figure shot out from around her.

"Liara!" Ryoma's yell was interrupted as a pillar of light shot into the sky, the pressure around it knocking him and all around back as her scream echoed.  
Folding forward the princess's screams grew less and less human, her body glowing red as her limbs disjointed. Something molded between the human form they recognized her as. Shooting her head up the figure's eyes turned from the red they recognized to a pure white glowing the same as the light of the pillar reaching the heavens.

Her form falling over Liara body molded into a creature that began to grow, claws emerging from her hands as wings protruded from her back.

"What is that?" Sakura screamed. Azura watching on she wrapped her arms around the small princess as the waves of energy shot at them, staggering their small frames. In a second the human form they knew had disappeared, replaced by the tall form of a large dragon.

"A dragon…" Ryoma muttered, his eyes wide in horror. "An ancient dragon of legend…Impossible-"

"Lord Ryoma!" A voice called out, Kaze's figure appearing in a puff of smoke, Rinkah behind him. "We are pushing back Mokus-What is that?" His cool composure fell for a second, his eyes widening at the sight of the dragon.

Ryoma's eyes followed to the towering beast, it's breathing heavy as steam fell from its mouth. "It's Liara."

Kaze and Rinkah's surprise was quickly diverted as ninja approached them, dressed in Mokushan armor. "You bastards!" Kaze growled. "You turn your back on Hoshido? Even after they kept peace with you after destroying Kogha?"

The prince shook his head. "Something is wrong with them…they look almost lifeless." A strange purple glow surrounded the figures.

"Stay back from them!" Azura yelled. Grabbing Sakura's shoulders, she gently squeezed them. "Go help mother! She needs you right now, you're the best healer in the capital Sakura!"

Sakura nodded, tears running down her cheeks. As the little one ran off Azura joined the group standing before the dragon form of the princess. "Liara!" The group watched as Azura was able to approach her a few steps more before the creature growled. "Liara if you can hear me…you know we're on your side! We have to defeat these people! We need you in battle!"  
Surveying the enemies Azura's eyes shot to the ones carrying blades. "Ryoma!" Azura's scream caught the eldest's attention as he approached the newly formed cloaked figure. "The blades the soldiers are carrying!"

Ryoma's eyes shot around for a second, scanning the weapons of the enemies. "They're wyrmslayers!" Shock set in to his face as he turned back to Azura. "Azura! Did they- "Azura's panicked expression gave all the answer he needed as he looked up to the dragon. "Liara! Watch for those blades! The damage they deal to dragons is lethal! I thought the metal for those damned blades had been long gone…" He growled. Raising his own blade, he charged at the figure. "You planned this!" A sudden blade appeared in the transparent figure's hand, the two clashing with sudden presence of materialization. "You bastard! Kaze! Rinkah! Protect Liara!"

Kaze and Rinkah quickly approached the dragon's flanks, the growl of the creature shocking them. "Liara!" Rinkah cried, "it's us!"

"I don't think she recognizes any of us..." Azura whispered. "Liara! If you can hear me! Let my powers help you!" Quickly she took up a Naginata from a dead soldier on security. Her hands shaking, she shook her head. "My powers will help Liara, I promise you that! Please Liara…listen to me!" A hand gripped her pendant, a dim light emanating from it.  
The dragon's misty breath eased at the woman's voice. "Focus on the battle Liara…we'll be right here to help you." Azura's voice was gentle the creature, her hand shaking as she released the pendant.

"Let's go!" Kaze yelled, Rinkah following behind as they took off ahead to the duo of troops before them. Kaze threw his shuriken, the spinning blades landing in his target. "They're not transparent!"

Rinkah nodded, leaping forward she struck at the next troop in sight. Her club flying at the soldier's head he dodged, knocking her back with the hilt of his blade. Caught off guard the chieftain's daughter watched as a large shadow leapt over her, taking the soldier to the ground with a large claw. His scream was short lived as her nails dug into his skin, piercing through the man like he was dirt. Pressing him to the ground the earth sunk below her force, smoke raising around the small hole.

"Lady Azura don't look!" Kaze yelled back to her, "Stay back-"

"I can help!" Azura cut him off, singing a strange melody they hadn't heard before. The dragon reared its head, its scream piercing their ears again. "Liara you can strike again!" Her hands gripped the naginata as she struck it to the ground. "My song can revitalize you!"

Stomping across the earth Liara struck at the soldier barely standing from the shuriken lodged in him. The soldier screamed as she swiped at him, throwing him against a nearby building. The ninja watched in horror as his body smacked into the building and fell back, blood smearing against the foundation.

On the other side of the battlefield troops began their approach on the group in the rear as Ryoma struck at the figure once more. "Dammit! Liara are you still with us or not?" He yelled, attempting to block another hit. "We won't stop until we have revenge!"

More troops approaching the ninja struck, mages readying their tomes as Kaze and Rinkah struck back once again, teaming on a single mage unit. The body of the ninja fell to its knees before hitting the ground with a thud. Liara charged forward, reaching for a mage. Tossing the body of the enemy into the air she smacked it into the earth with force. Dust settled to reveal a mangled form, bones broken and limbs disjointed.  
"The group ahead has wyrmslayers!" Azura yelled before singing once more. "Don't charge ahead Liara!"

It seemed even in dragon form, the princess could hear Azura at the very least as she poised herself away from the soldiers approaching them.

Ryoma's yell cut through the battle, his frame curling over as he stumbled. A heavy strike had finally been landed, and not in his favor. Toppling over he moaned, his body unable to handle the pressure.

Before Azura could call out he began to stand again, backing from the figure. "I can't die here…I have to retreat. Dammit!"

"We…can…handle this!" Liara growled.

"Liara!" Azura cried, Ryoma's eyes widening as he looked to the beast he called his sister. "Liara you can hear us!"

"Everything…so…muffled…"

"Ryoma get out of here! Now!" With Azura's words of approval he began his stagger off. "Get to mother! Liara is right…we can handle this!" Her sudden surge of courage surprised Azura as much as anyone else. Something felt right about fighting beside Liara, even in her dragon state. Like something familiar, of an old friend or family member. A distinct confidence that comes from being beside the people you trust with your life.

Exchanging a quick glance Kaze nodded to Rinkah and sprinted ahead to the troops before them. Liara following behind her stomps at the ground shook all surrounding. Azura bringing up the rear she readied her Naginata as Liara tore through another solider. Kaze sliced at a soldier with kunai, Rinkah following up with a lethal blow to the head from her club. Her song following the attack up Azura waved her naginata, directing her powers to Liara once more as she sped ahead to take out the last of the troops with the wyrmslayer blade.

"This is over!" Rinkah screamed, "You bastards! All of you are dead!" Swinging at one of the last standing troops she missed. Missing the hit opened her to an attack as the Mokushan solider stabbed at her with a kunai, landing below her right breast.

"Rinkah!" Kaze yelled, throwing shuriken as he slid to catch her fallen frame. Without a second to spare Azura sang her battle cry once more, Liara's energy surging she rammed into the soldier, one of her large horns impaling him as she reared her neck, throwing him aside.

Standing before them was the hooded figure, who took a battle stance. In that moment Liara surveyed the scene. Even in her disoriented state she could at least see what was before her. Everything was monochrome. Without much color distinction, the vibrant colors she remembered just moments before were replaced with nothingness.

The figure slunk toward her, raising the blade that had struck Ryoma it moved to a battle stance.  
"Show me…your power." It hissed. "Show me…princess…" For a second the figure dissipated, almost like static as it faded in and out.  
Liara lunged at the figure, making contact before a slice from the blade was delivered to her claw. The two parting Kaze approached quickly, distracting their foe with shuriken. Making the opening Azura ran up, her pendant lighting in a brilliant glow as Liara's shriek carried around the empty square.

"This is over!" Liara yelled, swiping at the figure one more time she landed a direct hit. Knocking the figure away it flew a few feet, the purple aura around it fading as the cloak dropped to the ground without a host inside.  
Rearing her head Liara continued to scream within the draconic tone. Her wings receeding for a second Azura approached, singing a tune that felt all too familiar.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves…"_ Her voice was soft, gentle.

"Azura!" Kaze screamed, charging over to stop her. Raising her hand, a wall of water separated Kaze from the woman and dragon. "Azura stop! What are you doing?"

Facing Liara once more she continued her approach, arms outstretched. _"You are the ocean's gray waves…destined to seek life beyond the shore…just out of reach…"_ The pendant's light radiating around Azura's figure, just as it had moments before in Liara's clash with the figure.  
Her dragon form stepping back Liara growled, lowering her head slowly to the ground. A softer growl rang from the creature as she tilted her neck, head twisting as if curious.  
 _"Yet the waters ever- "Azura's_ scream caught the two watching in horror off guard. Liara reared back, launching her claw up and down at the woman. Throwing her to the ground in an instant she stood over Azura, her claw pinning the singer's body to the earth.  
 _"Flowing like…time…the path is…yours to climb…"_

Taking on the form of a wall, waves of blue energy circled them as Azura continued her song, barely able to breathe as she tried to complete the song. Between the crushing weight of Liara's claw and the feeling of what she was sure were at least bruised ribs, her body ached and pulsed in pain.  
Leaning down over her the dragon snarled, hovering its attention over the pendant that rose in the air, its glow pulsating between the two.

"I'm...so…sorry." She whispered, her hand reaching up to grasp at Liara's limb. "You can kill me…but please…do it as yourself Liara…" Tears welled in her eyes. "Megan…please…" Her voice was barely audible, a small smile coupled to the wet streaks rolling down her face.

Releasing the woman Liara backed up, a light hovering around her again as Azura gasped, trying to sit up. Kaze running over he assisted the fallen princess as Rinkah stood in front of them, club ready to strike.

Shrouding their vision, a blue mist and waves of water pulsated out, the dragon's figure gone from sight as the human form of the princess returned to them. Trembling in fear Liara covered her ears, screaming hysterically as she fell into the ground.  
"My head! My fucking head!"  
Darting her eyes up to the sky a green light enveloped her as her scream continued. "What the fuck is going on?!"  
As the words left her lips Liara's arms dropped, eyes widening as memories of a life she never knew flooded her head.

* * *

" _Fire at will…" A leering figure spoke, out of her sight as Liara stood behind a figure towering over her. Arrows flew from all around, the burly man covering her with his body as he was pierced dozens of times._

" _Papa!" She cried, sobbing and wailing as he fell back to the ground. Blood pooled around him, flowing out and around as his white robes were soaked with red. His long hair had begun to coat with the fluid as well, soaking up his own blood.  
The troops hiding within the fog became a bit clearer. Dozens of them, all smirking and cheering as she looked on in horror.  
"How disappointing Sumeragi…" The large man that stood opposed of the man named Sumeragi spoke. He stomped forward, each step followed by the clank of his heavy armor. A large ax in his hand he approached the corpse. "This wasn't even a trap with effort put into it. How pathetic."  
Standing beside his corpse the ax was raised, coming down on Sumeragi's neck. Liara shrieked as his head rolled to the side, the body twitching a split second before the blood rushed out to the stone ground._

 _Her eyes darted up to the man, her body unable to move as much as she wanted to run. "You poor thing…" His voice suddenly softened, yet was still as twisted. "Orphaned at such a tender age…." Standing over her his eyes widened, a sick grin twisting on his face._  
 _Liara couldn't move as he reached down. Fear overtaking her she felt a wet puddle form under her butt._  
 _"Now now…do_ n't _be afraid." He said nothing of the soaking wet spot on the little girl's dress. "You are my child now."_

* * *

"NO!" Liara screamed, her head flying up she shook around violently. "No! Dammit no!" Kaze and Rinkah quickly fell to her sides, holding her arms back as she flailed. "I don't remember any of this!"

Azura's head dropped, looking to the ground she pinched her eyes shut.

"I…what's real anymore? Who am I? Who are my parents?"

"Liara…"

"WHO AM I?" She shrieked at Azura. Tears fell from the princess's cheeks. "Tell me who I am Azura!"

Azura struggling to sit up finally found the strength to lift herself off the ground. "You…are Liara…you are whoever you choose to be."

Tears falling freely from Liara's eyes she sobbed. "I don't know who I am…everything I know…what is real?"

Kaze and Rinkah dropped her arms, Liara sitting without movement as Ryoma and Takumi returned to the battlefield.

"What-Liara!" Ryoma sprinted over, kneeling down beside her. "Are you- "He winced, still in some form of pain from his injury. Looking back to Azura he waved over Takumi. "Help your sister dammit!"

Without a word Takumi pulled the singer up, standing her with support from his weight. "Sakura will take care you." He spoke simply. "Come on."

"R-Ryoma…" Liara cried, "What am I?" It felt stupid to ask him of all people, but what she longed for the most at that moment was the consoling of someone, anyone.

"You are Liara. My sister." His hands resting on her shoulders he gripped her gently. "You are my blood. You protected your mother, and fought off these forces." Liara's shaking did not go unnoticed by him. "You are a dragon sister…you do not simply carry the blood of the Dawn Dragon."

Raising her head, she looked to Ryoma, her nose running of snot she gnashed her teeth. "I almost killed her- "

"But you didn't." Ryoma interjected.

"W-what about the people? Mikoto- "

Liara finally took alook around to survey the damage. A twisted sob broke from her as she fell forward, her brother catching her without a moment's hesitation. Nothing of substance stood of the vibrant city from moments before. Some buildings remained, but seemed to be barely salvageable.

"This is what the Nohrians do Liara." He whispered, sitting her upright once more. "Was that blade you carried a gift from King Garon?" Liara nodded, "He planned this…bastard."

"What?" Liara could barely wrap her head around the notion of anyone doing something so twisted. But as the images returned of him slicing off the head of Emporer Sumeragi, she could no longer doubt it. "Oh god…o-oh god. This is my fault- "

Before she could continue Ryoma shook his head. "No Liara, this is not your fault. He set this all up from the very beginning." Looking away he growled. "The bastard set you up from the very beginning for all of this."

"This is her fault!" Takumi hollered, giving little thought to Azura beside him. "Mother is on her deathbed because of YOU!" His tangent continued, "Our citizens are dead! Their blood is on YOUR hands! Mokushu has invaded Hoshidian territory! Funny how when you arrive Mokushu gets their one opportunity to invade!" Shaking his head Takumi reared his neck, tears falling down his face as well. "Mother can't keep the barrier up in this condition! We're wide open for attack!" His tirade seemed unending as Azura simply slouched forward. "Because of you…everything is ruined! Get out!"  
Takumi's voice cracked as he screamed. "Go back to Nohr like the scum you are! Your mission is done!"

"T-takumi…" Azura could barely speak, her mind and body reeling from the events.

"Shut up Azura!" He screamed at her, his hand tightening on her wrist as she winced. "You're just as guilty as she is! You're Nohrian scum by blood! I don't know which of you two are worse!"

"Takumi- "Liara growled, fist digging into the ground as she begun to stand. "You fucking piece of- "

"Enough!" Ryoma interrupted. "Mother wants to see Liara, we have no time for your outbursts Takumi!" Standing up Ryoma pulled Liara up along with him. His hands dropped to release her from his hold, nodding as she stood on her own. "We have to go at once."

Without a word from Takumi the group moved ahead, heading for the staircase that Liara had once taken such joy in descending. Never before had an ascension looked so ominous to her. The castle untouched compared to the destruction that sat below them as they climbed.

For a second her feet stumbled over one another, her legs giving out under the weight of walking as she fell against the steps. Before she could hit the stone, she was caught by Kaze. Picking her up he hoisted her on to his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Liara slung her arms around him, hiding her face in his back in embarrassment.  
"Kaze I'm sorry- "Liara whispered, immediately cut off by the ninja.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Lady Liara." Kaze gave a small smile, even knowing she couldn't see it. "I have gotten used to carrying you around now."

"Oh, you have jokes- "

Takumi cut in. "You traitor!" He scowled at Kaze, adjusting Azura's slumped frame against his with his arm. "You serve her like she's truly a princess of Hoshido."

"She is a princess of Hoshido, Lord Takumi. She is Lady Mikoto's daughter." Kaze's tone iced over, his glare turning back to the prince. "I will serve Lady Mikoto and Lady Liara to the end without a moment's hesitation."

His response shocked both princes as he continued up the steps, stopping at Ryoma. "My apologies milord, I will take punishment for my words after Liara is esco- "

Ryoma gave a small smile at his apology, following close behind. "No need for apologies." The group continued their hike up the staircase. What felt like an eternity to them soon came to an end as they approached the open doors. Inside were injured citizens, ninjas arriving with herbs and medicine for shrine maidens and priestesses as they continued to work person to person.

"Gods…" Takumi shook his head, dropping Azura from his arm. "We're here, get off of me."

Liara glared back at him, Kaze refusing to release her as he walked ahead to Sakura, who stood near the end of the corridors.  
The youngest sibling looked up, shocked by the sight of Liara in poor condition. "Set her down!" Looking back to a staggering Azura, Sakura could feel her throat close, eyes glassy at the realization of how many people were truly affected by this attack. "A-azura! I'll get to you as soon as I- "

"Don't worry Sakura, I know…" Azura's smile only brought more tears from Sakura as she sniffled, casting her rod's magic on Liara she could feel her energy recovering slowly.

"H-how is Mikoto?" Liara asked, averting her gaze to the ground.

"Lady Mikoto is stable for her current condition." Yukimura interrupted the discussion, approaching the siblings with haste. "She wishes to see Liara immediately."

Takumi scoffed, getting a glare from Ryoma in return. Yukimura waving Liara on he followed behind, escorting her down hallways she felt a faint familiarity with.  
"I'm glad you all are unharmed." His sentence was short, coarse as he walked a few feet ahead of her.

"Yukimura you don't have to pretend to be pleasant with me…" Liara looked down. "Mikoto almost died because of me, and now Shirasagi has- "

"You saved Lady Mikoto's life." He whispered, "For that, I will be eternally grateful."

Caught off guard Liara shook her head. "I saved her life? She's on her death bed from what Takumi said. "

Yukimura stopped, glancing back to her she could see his eyes had been puffy. "Lady Mikoto predicted her death. While she wasn't exactly sure of when or where, we assumed it would be today. Somehow, you were able to dodge her premonition. Lady Mikoto has never been wrong before." He sighed, adjusting his glasses to sit up further on his nose he continued. "I have already explained to Lord Ryoma of her vision. There are much darker forces at work from what she has told me. But as of now, she requests to see you and only you."

Down the hallway they had entered a long row of candle lamps trailed to a sliding door, slightly opened with many shrine maidens running back and forth.

Yukimura stood before the door, Liara behind as he cleared his throat and bowed. "Lady Mikoto I have brought Lady Liara at your request!" He quickly turned on his heel, departing down the corridor to leave Liara with her mother.

"Good…" The queen's voice sounded strained as a maiden opened the doors for the two to walk in. The maidens had all fell back against the wall, sitting on their shins as Liara approached the queen. She had already been removed from her royal garb, her headpiece played to the side she was without any of her formal outfit. Her skin had paled even further from her porcelain complexion.  
"You're okay…thank goodness."  
Standing beside her Liara felt the woman's hand reach out to take hers. Mikoto was trembling, yet her smile never leaving her face. "I'm so glad you're okay Liara."

"Mikoto, what's happening?" Liara couldn't shirk the woman's touch away, not now. Bringing her other hand over Mikoto's she noticed the woman's eyes tearing up, her gaze one of kindness just like any other day.

"I was meant to die today." She whispered, her grip tightening on Liara's hand. "You…you rewrote fate in protecting me. I haven't had a premonition of what is to come, but things…" Mikoto coughed, sounding as if her chest was rattling deep inside of her. "I don't know what will happen. There is something…I must give you."

Taking her hand from Liara's Mikoto waved for a shrine maiden to approach. In her hands was a necklace with a stone wrapped in gold trim. "This…is a dragonstone."

"Dragonstone?" Liara whispered, watching the heavy black stone fall into her hand.

Mikoto nodded, attempting to sit up further she winced. "The dragonstone…will control your abilities Liara. You hold great power, you are my daughter…" The woman's smile grew as she watched Liara bring the necklace around her neck, clasping the chain for the stone to fall freely to her chest.  
"The dragon state you enter can quickly go wild without the dragonstone. It will keep the power in your control."

Liara nodded, her fingers brushing over the stone. It was smooth, like a stone to skip over water, and perfectly rounded like a pearl. "Mikoto, what am I? Really? Who am I?"

The queen shook her head gently, her hair falling around her in waves. Reaching up she paused in front of Liara's face, hesitant to move further. Choking out a sob Mikoto watched as Liara's hand grasped hers, bringing it to her face gently. "You…you're my daughter. The greatest gift to my life…is having you as my child."

"Mikoto…"

"I can't answer your question for you Liara. I do not decide who you are." She frowned at the sight of her daughter's eyes prickling with emotion. "Regardless of who you are, I love you just the same."

Before Liara could speak, Yukimura approached the door with something wrapped in material. She hadn't even noticed the man's departure or return as her focus had been solely on Mikoto.

"Are you sure of this, Lady Mikoto?"

"Upon the destruction of the statue of the Great Dragon…" Mikoto coughed again, this time without blood. "Revealed this blade to me. I know Liara, that it is destined for you. To wield to fight."

"Fight?"

"If they would have gotten their hands on the blade…it would have ended the fight far more quickly."

Underneath the cloth the blade began to glow and in an instant whipped toward Liara. Her hand snapping up for it she screamed as it flashed a bright light. "The Yato has chosen you Liara."

"What is it?" Liara whispered, her hands shaking as she gripped the blade. This was the exact opposite of the fear brought to her by Ganglari. The blade felt light in her hands, without much weight to it.

"The yato is a legendary blade…it will choose the its owner, the hero of our future." Mikoto's breath shortened as she reclined back to her pillow. "The blade is the key to peace. Only the chosen one can use it. Just like…Ryoma's blade."

Liara lifted the blade, her eyes locked on the design of it. Something about it felt right, the pulse of it matching in time to her heartbeat. "You are our chosen hero Liara." Mikoto closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Do not doubt your destiny…"

"Mikoto?"

"I just need some rest Liara…" Mikoto got nearly choked up once more. "Please don't worry about me. I have to get my strength back…I have to…rebuild the protective barrier…"

"Lady Liara!" She turned to see Kaze arrive at the front of the room. Dropping to a knee he looked back up to her. "Nohrian troops have arrived at the border. Their numbers…they're lead by the royal family."

Liara looked back to a sleeping Mikoto and ran over to the ninja. "Xander is at the border?" Her grip tightened on the blade, her knuckles turning white as her hands shook. "We have to go. Now."

The two moving out of the room they sped down the hall. "Lady Liara, will you be able to face the people you called your siblings?"

Deciding not to respond the two continued their sprint in silence until they arrived to find the rest of the family, minus Ryoma, ready to depart to the battlefield.

"Do you really dare to join us out there?" Takumi growled. "You have some nerve- "

"Shut the fuck up Takumi." Liara shoved him aside, marching forward. "It's taking everything in me not to put this blade through you right now."

Hinoka's eyes widened at her little sister's blunt statement. "We will have time for this later. Right now, we have to take Nohr down." Her hands wound over her Naginata as she followed behind Liara. "Finally, sister, we're going to fight together." Quickening her pace, she walked along Liara's side with large strides. "I'll protect you Liara, don't worry."

Words that carried little merit to Liara fell empty on her heart. Unsettling fear bubbled over in her as she thought of her Nohrian family. She hadn't seen them in over a week, yet now she had to approach them on the battlefield. Would they fight her? Did they even care what happened to her? Questions flew around her head as they departed the castle. Crossing through the destroyed capital Liara could barely look at her surroundings. Tunnel vision guided her as she did her best to ignore the rubble and corpses that littered the land.

Their destination would soon be in front of them, and their foes would be the people Liara had called family in the short time she knew them. Memories she carried of both families still felt faint, like a hazy blur that couldn't become clear.  
"We're going to kill them…all of them." Takumi's fingers twiddled at his bowstring. "Fujin Yumi…we'll write the wrongs of these Nohrian bastards. We'll stain the ground with their blood."

"They don't stand a chance against all of us…together." Hinoka added, "Sakura, are you sure you want to come with us?" The elder sister asked as Sakura ran up to Liara's other side, staff in hand.

"Y-yes! I know I can't battle but I-I can help with any wounds! I can protect you!"

Liara had tuned out the words of the people that called her 'sister', her thoughts still focused on her Nohrian siblings. She wanted to see them more than anything, but not like this. She didn't understand what was going on, as everything had begun to turn into an out of control spiral. Only one thing remained a calm constant in her head, the pulse of the yato. Like it was reassuring her of their march forward.  
It wouldn't be long until the roar of a sea of people called to them. Below the cliffs dwelled the neutral territory over the outskirts of the Hoshidian plains. Liara sprinted ahead of the royal siblings to survey the land.  
Scanning the field, she looked to the center of the grounds, where the water split the field. Ryoma had already fought his way through some troops, Hoshidian allies behind him as they battled against the Nohrians.  
In front of the prince of Hoshido stood the paladin Prince of Nohr. Xander charged toward Ryoma, swiping Siegfried down with heavy force. The attack missed as Ryoma doubled back, turning to swipe at his enemy.

Liara, without a second thought, screamed, "Xander!"

The prince caught off guard barely blocked a lethal hit as the two turned to follow the voice. Squinting at the faint silhouette it seemed Xander could recognize her even from a distance.  
"Liara?! Liara!" He screamed. "Liara!" Using all he could muster the Nohrian prince tried to slice through Ryoma. "Damn you! Get out of my way!"

"You won't take one step toward her you barbarian!" Ryoma yelled, the two colliding once more in an attack. "You took her from us, you brainwashed her, I won't allow you to take her again! Over my dead body!"

"With pleasure!" Xander screamed, flashes of light bursting around them as their weapons collided.

"Xander! Ryoma!" Liara covered her mouth, confusion sweeping over her as she tried to compose herself.

Takumi growled, ready to leap into battle. "It's time to go! We'll kill them! Hinoka! Sakura!"

As the three ran ahead of her Liara stood still in the same spot, unable to move as she processed the events taking place. This was a real war. What she had wondered was a dream had slowly become the realization that this was real life. This was Liara's life now. What had brought her to this world, her own dumb decisions, had now trapped her there.

Her eyes shot down to the yato, looking for some type of answer from the blade. It continued its gentle pulse, reassuring her even in this situation. Perhaps the blade was meant for her…  
"I can't just stand around…" She whispered. In a split second the princess leaped into battle, deciding against her judgement to stand back. If this was her life, then she would fully embrace it. It was better than the life she had lived before…at least to her.

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIT. It has been a while since I actually updated this. I've been working on this chapter for weeks. Yeah, it's been a good while because I went back to school. Currently I'm in school Monday through Friday. Then I work on the weekends so it can be kind of difficult to write. But at the same time, I want to continue this.  
So yeah…Mikoto is alive. I have stated numerous times this story veers far from revelations plot in many different ways. I don't want to do the same story and act as if it was a great storyline worth writing again but with my unit. But a rewritten story with a character that universe hops and incorporates numerous elements of lore and character development in fates that went untouched? Sign me up!  
So, thanks everyone for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following along. I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter when it comes out.


	8. Burn It Down

_Chapter 7: Burn It Down_

* * *

Among the fighting bodies, the corpses of the fallen, and the stench of battle, Liara leapt with force. Flipping herself over the young woman felt a power in her own strength she never felt before. In her previous life, one of little strength and temperamental health, something like this would be inconceivable. A war cry ripped from her throat as she slammed in to enemy forces. Something took over the princess, a determination to reach Xander across enemy lines. Liara's free-fall in to battle was the most exhilarating moment of her life. It seemed that between her first encounters with fighting, to training with the Nohrians, and in that moment, came from muscle memory. Something that felt so foreign, but her body moved to naturally. She didn't blink twice upon deciding to leap to a fate she was unsure of. It was truly the most alive she had felt in a long time.

Behind her were the members of the Hoshidian royal family, watching in awe of their sister. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight, her sister flying down from the cliff in to the crowds. A graceful figure as she took to spin, her blade flying as smooth in motion as her body. Hinoka had been taken back by the scream that pierced through the noise of war around them. The girl she idolized growing up, to finally see her in battle beside her, was something she spent many nights dreaming of.  
Finally snapping them free of their wonderstruck moment, Takumi ran forward, Fujin Yumi glowing as he began to strike at foes. "Come on! Dammit stop ogling her! We have Nohrian scum to kill!"

"Right!" Hinoka whistled in to her fingers, her trusty Pegasus descending from the sky as it had been following her. "Sakura! Climb on!"  
Taking her sister's hand Sakura jumped on and held to her sister's waist. From above she could see Yukimura advancing on the Nohrians with their troops. Bodies strewn about, the smell of blood hanging faintly in the air made her feel ill. She did not have the capability to heal the troops en-masse like her mother could in her youth. Looking away she pressed her forehead in to Hinoka's back.  
"Don't look away Sakura…" She yelled. Hinoka could feel her sister's posture stiffen. "Not looking…at the brave soldiers who died for us, for our mother, for our people…" Sakura peeked up to her sister, her eyes widening at the glassy tint to them. "That is dishonoring a sacrifice that won't be in vain!"

In a moment she wiped her eyes of the tears forming. Hinoka raised her arms, twirling her spear in hand she kicked to begin the descent and swiped through soldiers. Before she could stay low enough to maintain her attack, a barrage of archers appeared from a western flank, lead by a woman on a wyvern.

"Attack her!" The figure screamed, a helmet hiding her face. "Take them down! They have Liara!"

With as much speed as her steed could muster, Hinoka flew to the sky, ascending at rates she barely used. Moving away from the woman she surveyed the surroundings. It wouldn't take long for the Wyvern rider to find her, and it looked as if she was already being followed. "Dammit! Takumi!"

"On it! Fujin Yumi, lend me your strength…" The arrow made of power began to glow and pulse. "To smite our foes! Those who stand against Hoshido!" Ripping through the sky to the Wyverns approaching the arrow flurried in to many, raining down on the Nohrian troops below as the riders dodged arrow after arrow. "Dammit!"

Soon Hinoka was face to face with the riders, all dressed in Nohrian armor. "Lookie here Beruka…" The rider leading the pack removed her helmet, long purple hair flowing well past her chest. "We finally found the rats that took my beloved Liara away."

"Yes Lady Camilla." Beruka readied her axe, her arm raised, prepared to strike.

"WE took Liara away? You scum! You stole her from us to begin with! This battlefield will be your grave! Nohrian scum!" Hinoka yelled. Soon other Pegasus riders joined her, the numbers evening out. Below them, many archers took aim to the skies, ready to counter whoever moved first. "You're never taking her away again, over my dead body!" She screamed, the battle in the sky beginning as Hinoka and Camilla clashed above.

Liara gave little thought to the clash overhead as she pushed through troops. She had seen Xander, and she knew she had to get to him. The sooner she did, the sooner she could get answers. Thoughts spun around her brain, echoing a million different emotions. It had to stop. Mikoto's words, her tears and gestures wouldn't leave her alone as she thought of the Nohrian siblings she had woken up to in this strange world.

Approaching a bridge that crossed over a creek she saw an all too familiar man atop a horse. It was Leo, the second son of the royal family. In one hand his spell book flew page after page as he continued to call out attacks. His magic was far more power than she could ever recall. A fierce scowl took over his expression, opposite of the calm and collected young man she had begun to know and cherish. For a moment Liara paused. She could easily run up to him, hop on and ride back to that family and she would join them in battle.  
In that split second, it almost felt right. That was where she belonged. But she knew that wasn't the case. Pulling against her chest was a hard feeling, something she couldn't easily swallow and pass on like she normally could. Instead she ran up the stream, her blade knocking against one soldier after another. No thought was given to the uniform they wore, and for another second she nearly stopped to think of her actions. She was taking the lives of both parties. Nohrian and Hoshidian.

In the distance she could see Ryoma and Xander clashing, the field open a bit compared to the constant fighting of the lesser. "Xander! Ryoma!"

It seemed the two eldest siblings of each family picked up on their beloved's cry. Both turned to her, their stances still readied for battle as she broke through the crowd. Around her the troops watched on, all eyes glued to the woman. "Stop this…at once!" She panted, her hand wrapped firmly around the Yato. It dripped with blood of the fallen, some splattering her armor. Liara could smell the blood hanging in the air far more clearly than before. Death reeked across the battlefield. "This is insane! Xander! Pull back! Same for you Ryoma!"

"Liara! You're safe!" Xander cried, "Come, at once! We can end all this bloodshed right now and force the Hoshidians in to surrender!" He extended his hand. "With you, we can do this quickly! The less bloodshed the better!"

Ryoma scoffed at his rival, readying his blade he glanced over at Liara. "Don't listen to these Barbarians! They want to kill everyone on this battlefield and take you away from us again! Over my dead body!"

"Shut up! Shut up already!" Liara growled, a rage building in her that was slowly taking over. From the very moment she opened her eyes in that Nohrian castle, nothing had made sense. Now here she stood, the bickering running laps around the own struggles in her head. "What are you doing here Xander?"

Xander smiled at the woman he called his sister. "Father said it is time to show our strength, it's time to end this once and for all."

"This man is a Nohrian commander Liara, stay back!" Ryoma replied, ready to strike at Xander. "He lies through his teeth! You belong here, fighting beside us…for our people and for mother!"

The mention of Mikoto made Liara shiver. She couldn't get the woman's words out of her head. Her gift of the dragonstone and the Yato blade, what she was holding at that very moment, had slain Hoshidian troops. Her own people. For a second her stomach churned. Nothing was making sense, and it felt like the downward spiral in to madness was speeding up in Liara's head.

"This way, Liara." Ryoma's voice snapped her out of the trance she appeared to be in. Liara's eyes darted around, watching in careful trepidation. Armies lined up along both sides of the embankment she descended to. Her armor still dripping from the creek she ran through. A breeze blew through the land, Hoshidian and Nohrian banners blowing in the background. It was truly a sight unlike any other, and in that was in that moment Liara knew, this was what Azura was talking about.

Before she could respond, Ryoma's siblings had finally joined his side, Hinoka jumping off her Pegasus to join her siblings. "Big sister…" Sakura pushed past the others, watching in horror.

"She's my sister! Stay away!" Elise tried to spring toward Liara, but was held back by Camilla. "Camilla!"

Leo joined his brother's side, his fists clenched as his horse remained up on the hill. Camilla could only hold her little sister back as she glared at Hinoka.

"Liara, we're your family. We always have been. Please…come home." Xander pleaded, his hand outstretched, mirroring Ryoma.

Looking to the ground Liara clenched her blade in one hand, her palm digging in to her forehead with her other hand.

" _What do I do? Fuck!"_ Her thoughts exploding she tried to figure out a solution, one that would end it all quickly. _"I owe none of these people anything! I don't even know why I'm here! Why do I feel compelled…fuck!"_  
The siblings looked on to the woman, whose jaw had clenched shut, teeth bearing as her eyes darted all around. One could almost describe her as demented, losing control of all rational thought.  
"I…I…" It was in that moment Liara knew her answer. It came crashing down like a thousand bricks. Her eyes widened as her hand dropped. Clouds broke, letting light stream down to the battlefield. "I don't want to join either of your sides…"

Horrified, both families stood in shock at her announcement. "I'm not betraying any of you. I'm fucking tired…of being told what to do!" Dropping her head Liara's voice grew angrier by the second. "I don't owe family anything, blood or not! You people act as if you own me! It's despicable!" For a second, the eldest brothers could see the woman's eyes flicker.

Ryoma stepped forward, confusion and anger building against the concern that suddenly overtook him. He had seen that look before. When their home was torn apart only hours before. "Liara! What are you saying? We are your family!"

Liara's blade rose, pointed at Ryoma. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

Xander watched as tears brimmed against the woman's eyes, her expression twisting in some type of pain. It was in that moment he saw horns began to protrude out of her head. "Liara! You aren't our blood, but we raised you all this time! What ties us is thicker than bloo- "

"Yet you exploit me!" Liara cackled. "What a crock of shit!" Raising her hand, she covered her eyes, trying her best to hide the emotion. "You speak as if you own me for taking me in! I don't know who my family is, I never have!" She was not speaking as Liara, but as Megan. "Family, blood, it's all so fucking useless…" Her hand dropping, she leaned forward, an exasperated sigh freeing a burden off her chest. "You'll only hurt me and use me until you throw me away. Just like they did…"  
Ryoma and Xander looked at each other for a brief second, a familiar look of concern they equally shared. It was only in that moment the two related for the first time. "If you only saw how stupid this war is. Your father…" Raising her hand she pointed at Xander. Liara's head still hung down, her hair covering her face. "Sent me as a martyr…you bought the Mokushan people to use as war tools. They destroyed the Hoshidian capital. No one is left alive."

Camilla and Leo looked to Xander, utterly lost for a response. "Liara…what are you-"

Liara snickered, finally raising her head. "I won't fight either of you by taking a side. No way in hell. If this is my purpose…I will do as I see fit." Her eyes flashed white before her free hand mutated to her Draconic claw.

"I won't stand for this!" Ryoma responded, cutting her off. "You won't be taken away from us again Liara! It's clear, Nohr tampered with your memories and your mind! I won't stand for this!"

Upon the sight of the Hoshidian commander readying his blade, Xander pulled on the reigns of his steed before aiming his blade at his foe. Clearing his throat Xander spoke firmly, his eyes darting to Liara before returning to Ryoma. "As your older brother, I have to teach you the truth of this world little princess. This ends now."  
Circling each other, the commanders' eyes remained locked on each other. "Whatever you have done to brainwash my little sister, it will fail. She is returning home with us! I believe it is time my blade crosses paths with someone of my level. It's time we end this, Hoshidian prince."

A deep breath exhaled from Ryoma's chest brought him down to a fighting stance. Blade raised high, it appeared that he was ready to strike at any second. "For my kingdom, and for my sister, I will end this here and now!"

"You bastards…" Liara growled, her dragonstone glowing faintly against her armor. "I won't be ignored. Not anymore…" Before she could interject further, the two clashed before her, their anger and resentment on display as soldiers charged at each other once more. The peace that had been held for just a second dissipated in to the noise of screams and battle cries.

"So, you have discovered your purpose here then?" Azura had finally made her way to Liara, her staff a brilliant gold, far more exquisite than the Naginata she carried earlier. "Liara I-"

Liara smirked back at the woman, clenching her clawed fist tightly. "You've given me a chance Azura." The blue haired singer looked puzzled at Liara's words. "All my life, I could never fight back against people. I've always had to listen to blood, do it all for blood. When I finally left that all…I was utterly alone. But now…I'm not afraid anymore. If I must stand alone, it's not like I have anything to live for anyways." Looking up at the sky Liara smiled. "I've never felt so free!"

Azura gave a small smile in return, gripping her staff tightly. "A man with nothing to lose has the most to gain."

Liara nodded, finally glancing back to the singer. "So Azura, what are we to do? I believe I'm a one-woman army with no clue of what to do and nothing to lose. Care to lend a hand?"

"That all depends…what do you want to do? Do you wish to abandon all of this and run? Or do you want to fight?"

When the two were together, it seemed like time slow down all around them. Liara chuckled once more, her eyes moving up and down the claw that now extended up her forearm. "Do they not see what the Nohrian king is doing? What his plan is? It seems I'm a pawn for something much bigger. I'm not a moron."

"I think it's very clear I am here to assist you. We are in the same boat, I hold no favoritism. I have enjoyed my isolated time in Hoshido, even against my will I would have nowhere to return to if I wanted to leave."

"Well then..." Liara readying her blade she glanced around. "I suppose if those stubborn fools won't listen, I'll have to force them to listen!" Liara charged ahead, striking at a Hoshidian soldier. With him knocking to the ground she spun and elbowed the Nohrian soldier as well, sending him stumbling before she used her claw to throw him a few feet back. "I'm tired of being ignored. I've lived that my entire life. Not anymore."

"Attacking both sides…you realize what that may spell for you?" Azura followed behind her, the two unaware of the Hoshidian ninja moving toward them, kunai ready to strike.

"I do-" The ninja's scream shocked the two as they spun to follow the loud call.

Before the kunai could hit them a knife intercepted the attack, steering the weapon off it's course. "Lady Liara!" A familiar voice called, Jakob running toward them, more knives readied, flying at and striking the Hoshidian soldier. "Milady!" Jakob quickly dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry Lady Liara, I thank the gods you're safe."

"Stand Jakob." Liara reached down, taking his hand she pulled him up. "I need you by my side, and you don't know how perfect of timing you just had."

The butler nodded, turning to survery the situation. "What is the plan milady? Are we returning to Nohr?"

"No, but if you choose to return them I understand. I'd suggest you do that no-"

"Never!" Jakob bellowed, bowing quickly. "M-my apologies milady! But I would…" Standing back up he took a sharp breath. "I choose to follow you to the ends of this world, to the ends of my life milady. I am with you regardless of where you go."

The butler's eyes widened as Liara's clawed hand returned to one of normal state, reaching up to press against his face gently. Jakob had been too stunned to see the princess safe and sound to question her appearance. "Thank you, Jakob. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Liara felt a connection to Jakob. Perhaps it was kindred spirits without a place to call home. There was no one waiting for them, as with Azura as well. This was her rag-tag team, and she had never felt more empowered by them. For the first time she could recall, regardless of worlds, people were in her corner. "Lady Liara…" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink before he nodded and gently gripped her hand to return to the Yato. "I am here to help. As always, I am in your service."

"You're not in my service…you're my ally Jakob. I am glad you are here."

The two nodded at one another in agreement, Jakob realizing that it was not the best time for formalities. He could address it later. But in the interim, protecting Liara was his priority. "What is the plan milady? Who are we attacking? I saw you strike at- "

"Both sides. We are grabbing Xander and Ryoma's attention. Azura, are you ready? You said your song will revitalize us?" Liara nodded, her arm glowing she couldn't help but smile at the exhilarating feeling taking over her body.

Azura twirling her scepter she approached to stand beside the two. "Ready when you are."

"We don't have any time to waste!" Liara charged ahead, striking through troops mid-battle. "Azura! Jakob!" The duo followed close behind, Jakob deterring anyone who approached Azura with his blades. Azura's song revitalizing the two they pushed ahead. All around them troops looked on in horror as the princess betrayed both sides, the blood on her blade being both Nohrian and Hoshidian.

The sibling could only look on in confusion as Liara's Draconic claw threw a Nohrian troop in to a Hoshidian, sending them flying in to the bridge and down to the creek with a powerful splash.

"Out of my way!" Liara screamed, her blade clashing with a Hoshidian ninja that refused to stand down. "I said move! Give me Ryoma!"

His blade standing against Liara's the ninja scoffed. "You scum, using our sacred blade to spill the blood of your people! Queen Mikoto would be disguste-"

Liara snatched the man up by his neck with her free hand, slamming him in to the ground. "Don't speak of her as if you know her!" Picking him up once more the rebel princess threw him in to the crowd and sprinted ahead. Jakob and Azura following close behind Azura knocked through troops, Jakob's support and healing abilities preventing her from heavier injuries.

Realizing how green she was to combat, Azura knew that preparation for this moment had been far less than she thought through. But for the first time in a long time, the woman felt alive, just as Liara had described. She was taking her life in to her own hands. As a horde of troops approached the three Liara could see Ryoma and Xander standing on opposite sides of the embankment, watching carefully. Disheveled and exhausted could barely describe the generals. Their fighting was blow-for-blow, a matchup of true equals.

Xander spoke up first, his dismay evident as he sheathed his blade. "Why are you doing this Liara? Turning your back on your family?"

"Are you that vapid, or are you deaf as well? Do you not hear the words I'm saying? You're all pawns of a bigger picture! Are you that stupid Xander? Your father sent me to die!" She screamed, "He sent me, knowing full well what he was doing! Whatever Nohr is doing with Mokushu, there is far more going on than you realize, Xander!"

Ryoma, refusing to sheathe his blade, watched Liara carefully. "You would turn your back on your blood. I care not for your relationship with the Nohrians…but to turn on your true family, it's disgraceful. Do you feel no sense of justice? To your mother? To your slain people?"

"I hardly know her, and it appears she knows more of me than you would care to. You…" She pointed at Ryoma with her clawed hand, his siblings joining his side. "You people disgust me. Your blood could do the most vile and heinous things and you would still protect them. Blood is not everything. I owe you people nothing. I never have and never will. Mikoto wants me to end this, and I will. My way. You know little of what your mother knows."

"And you do? You traitor scum!" Takumi screamed, ready to raise his bow.

Liara looked back at Jakob and Azura before returning her attention to the feuding families. "I know more in my brief time than you all can understand."

"So be it…" Xander growled, turning his head to his general he raised his hand. "Send word to father, Princess Liara has been found and deemed a traitor. She is our enemy and must be captured!"

Azura watched Xander's actions carefully, the pain flashing on his face for a second as Elise began to wail in Camilla's arms. Leo looked on in a stupefied expression. For the first time to his siblings, the smart prince was without words.

Against her better judgement she looked to the Nohrian family, feeling her heart nearly tear apart as Camilla and Leo locked eyes with her. Camilla's eyes welled as she collapsed with Elise. She was joined by two women as they attempted to stand her up with her sister. A large blonde man and a woman in all pink armor soon followed, carrying Elise away. Liara looked away as Elise continued to scream for her, begging Liara to come home.

Elise fading in to the crowds of Nohrian troops her screams faded soon after. The families turned to see Liara close her eyes, a brief set of tears falling freely before the a pillar of light surrounded her, transforming her again to a dragon.

"Liara!" Ryoma yelled, his throat aching as tears welled in his eyes. "I hoped…I had prayed one day we would be a complete family again…but I know now that cannot be." Unsheathing his blade he pointed it at her. "I will do everything in my power to bring you to your senses. If that means I must fight you…then I will do so! As stupid as it may be, I will cling to hope that we will break this spell on you." As Yukimura approached he fell to a knee. "Reach mother, let her know we have lost Liara. We must fight her now, for the sake of our kingdom."

Liara's wings flapping she growled, cocking her elongated head to Jakob and Azura. "Come!" Jakob quickly climbed on Liara's back, taking Azura's hand he brought her on behind him. "Lady Liara! Go! Before it's too late!"

In an instant the princess shot in to the sky, spiraling before she extended her wings to their full length and shot off through the battlefield and off to the skyline.

"Liara!" Hinoka screamed, a hand covering her mouth as she began to sob. Sakura joining her the two held on to each other as Ryoma glared across the way to his foe.

"This is over." Xander scoffed, trotting his horse around he approached his siblings. "We are returning home at once. We have much to inform father about." A solemn tone overtook his dialect. Something had died in his eyes as he left the two alone and moved through the numbers of his troops.

"We have to follow them!" Takumi barked, before being cut off by his older brother's arm.

Yukimura sent a pigeon off and turned to the eldest prince of Hoshido. "So what say you, my prince? Should we advance?"

"No. We will return home at once. We must prepare."

Hinoka winced, trying her best to console her little sister as they began their retreat to their destroyed city.

Flying through the sky, Azura gripped the pendant that hung around her neck. This was truly the path Liara decided to take. "Liara, are you sure this is what you want to do? There is no going back! You're deemed a traitor by both sides now! What are you doing?"

" _What I want to do."_ The two on her back were surprised at her cognitive communication. _"This dragonstone Mikoto gave me, it really allows me to control this form fully."_ Ascending a bit more Liara tried to conceal herself among the lower clouds. _"I only know that I don't owe any of them a damn thing. They have not earned my trust. If they can't see what is going on, I'll gladly show them."_

Confusion riddled Jakob's head at her vague statement. "Show them what, milady?"

Azura interjected, "There's much to discuss!" She did her best for the two of them to hear her, but especially Jakob. "Liara! Take us to the border of Hoshido and Nohr!"

" _To the bottomless-"_

"Yes!" Azura smirked, "You seem to understand the situation far more than I thought Liara!"

" _Or you understand my comprehensive abilities, Azura."_

Liara took off, her speed increasing as they headed for the bottomless canyon. Beside them a small green orb matched Liara's speed, shocking the singer and butler. _"Lilith!"_

"Lady Liara!" A voice called from the orb, a small dragon popping out of the light sped up to join Liara at her head. "You're heading for the Bottomless Canyon, correct?"

The dragon grunted in response, the two creatures matching their speeds as they descended upon seeing the canyons and mountains in the distance. "You need rest milady!"

" _Lilith we don't have-"_

"Time doesn't move Lady Liara! Please remember that! You'll need to rest!"

"Why are you calling this dragon Lilith? Lady Liara what the bloody hell is happening? What about time? What is going on-"

The creature moved back, it's long, fish-like tail slowing its wave to stay beside him. "Jakob! I'm so glad you're with Lady Liara! You can protect her!"

"L-lilith? Oh, good gods!" Jakob nearly shrieked, his eyes widening before he turned to face the dragon head of his master once more. "Lady Liara! What is actually happening?"

" _Lilith, I'll be needing you shortly…but first there is something we must do."_

The small dragon returned to fly beside her master, giving a small nod as she spun on the orb. "Of course! You simply need to call for me and I'll be by your side in a second milady! I'll always be here for you!"

Approaching an all too familiar space, Liara descended to the ground beside the bridge. Azura and Jakob jumped off, leaving Liara to transform back to her human self. The small dragon floated in front of her, bobbing and weaving back and forth. "When you're ready to rest, call on me Lady Liara."

"Thank you, Lilith!" In a second the dragon disappeared, shining flickers of light evaporating in an instant.

Azura approached Liara, her grip loosening around her staff as she waved for the princess to follow her. "There's much to discuss. We don't have a lot of time Liara. Besides what that creature speaks of."

Smiling at the singer's comment Liara simply shrugged. "Of course, I take it then you know of what is speaking of?" Azura nodded, getting a hardy laugh out of Liara. "If you know all of this, then why haven't you already fixed all of this? Ended it?"

Liara and Azura would move toward the bridge, Liara pausing as she recalled Gunther's fall to the seemingly endless pit. The wind tore through the chasm, whipping the two for a second as they gripped on to the ropes. Jakob soon joined them, staying beside Liara to try and block the wind.

"If only it were that easy. Then I would have no need of you Liara. But you've already changed things at an alarming rate. The threads of fate have been torn asunder. Now, it is up to you to decide what will happen." The two stopped midway across the bridge as Azura gripped the rope against the side of the bridge with both hands. "Now? I can only assist you with the knowledge I have. I know nothing of what will happen." Moving under the ropes she hung from the side of the bridge, only giving a small smile back at Liara. "But I can tell you all you want of why you were brought here, at the very least."

Jakob began stammering before Liara stepped forward, following Azura to the side of the bridge. "Either that or you're sending me to my grave. But at this point…" Looking down to the black pit of the canyon, Liara shrugged. "I have nothing to lose either way." Her attention turned to a guffawed Jakob. "Are you coming Jakob?"

He could hardly utter a word out, "I-I beg your pardon Lady Liara! What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on Jakob! It's not like you have anywhere to go either!" She chuckled, letting a hand leave the rope she extended it out, giving Azura a toothy grin. "After you, of course. Ladies first."

With those words of affirmation, Azura let go. Flying down in to the canyon, Liara followed behind, Jakob letting out a shriek as he jumped in after them. The three fell in to darkness, not meeting a bottom if there was one.

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

The Port City of Dia was a bustling place, full of traders and adventurers as the tip of the Nohrian country. Many of the city folk could tolerate Hoshidian merchants and did their best to remain civil. It's underground, however, was a place for thieves, pirates, mercenaries and unkindly folk that would hurt the city's decent reputation.  
Sitting at a table in the corner of a tavern, a thief picked at some food he had gotten with some spare gold he stole beforehand. Making way for a place in Hoshido, he had to get a move on. News had already spread of the clash between the Nohrians and Hoshidians earlier. The commanding princes faced off, and yet retreated without a winner decided. It was the buzz of the establishment and folks speculated of the cause. Some claimed a dragon had flown in the sky earlier, and the armies ran from it. Others said one side was simply stronger.  
But the thief knew there was more to it than that, he just didn't care about it. He had his own objectives, and those things would only interfere.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, a man running in with his hands full of flyers. "T-the Nohrian…princess…is wanted! She's a traitor!"  
The bar began buzzing. "She-she turned on…"

"Get it together ya fuck! What the fuck's going on?" A bargoer approached him, snatching the flyers. "Holy shit." He mumbled, scattering the flyers on the table. "Wanted: Princess Liara of Nohr. Treason against Nohr. Theft. Wanted Alive. Reward: One million gold." The man did a double take as he looked at another flyer. "Wanted: Princess Azura of Hoshido. Wanted Dead or Alive. Reward: One Million Gold."

A mercenary, dressed and ready to fight, approached the papers and skimmed them. "Ain't nothing listed for the second gal."

"E-either way…Hoshido is..after them to." The man that brought the flyers in had finally composed himself, taking a large swig of ale he continued. "They're wanted by Nohr and Hoshido. Considered traitors. Apparently, they're in cahoots. The first girl, apparently, she can turn in to a dragon. I'm gonna pass 'em out."

Getting their hands on them, some people made comments of seeing a dragon in the skies earlier. Some were eager for the chance at the reward. For others, a startling revelation occurred to them.  
A blonde woman, dressed down a bit, bit at her food and made her realization out loud. "Looks like someone is standing up to Hoshido and Nohr. Holy shit. Both sides are after her. She's a dead woman walking at this point. I like it!"

Across the tavern the thief in the corner stood and snatched the flyers off an empty table. In that moment a chill ran up his spine at the sight of the women sketched out.  
 _"Princess Liara of Nohr, a fair skinned, small woman with pointy ears, a recent scar on her face, freckles and long brown hair. In possession of the divine Yato blade."  
"Princess Azura of Hoshido, a fair skinned, slender woman, with long blue hair, dressed in royal Hoshidian garments, an eclectic necklace and large scepter."_

"Fuck." The man scoffed, running a gloved hand through his duo-colored hair he snatched up his quiver and bow. Stuffing the flyers in to his bag he pulled on his cape and threw money on the table before heading for the door.

"Shura! You headin' out?" A man called, a familiar face to the thief. "Need someone to tag along? I could use a little trip!" Shura glanced back to the voice. A man around his late twenties, a thief just like him. Always looking to go on the move, yet somehow, he'd end up back in Dia.

Shaking his head, Shura scoffed. "Nope. Mind ya own business kid, it'd do ya some good." Exiting the tavern, the thief took a sharp breath of the fresh night air. "I ain't got time for this shit." He knew where he was heading, and he hoped it didn't land him in the path of either princess. But if it did, his bow was ready. Shura was a man with revenge on his mind, and those two could work perfectly for a very ironic twist in his plans.

* * *

A/N: Have a chapter. It's not the best, I don't care. Just wanted to write.


End file.
